Flash Back
by Kmiloncia
Summary: ¿Y si él volviera? ¿Y si con eso se descubrieran muchas cosas? ¿Cómo cambiarán las vidas de los habitantes de Konoha? Tristeza, acción y amor, todo en una historia. 5 reviews, 1 cap FINAL UP!
1. Volviendo al Pasado

Nota: En este fic, Sasuke nunca se fue con Orochimaru. Naruto logró detenerlo con el Kyubi en la pelea que tuvieron. ¿Por qué? Porque amo a Sasuke y quiero que estén todos en equipo.

Otra cosa y creo que es mucho más importante: comencé a escribir este fic mucho antes de que se supiera la identidad de los padres de Naruto, hace poco más de un año.

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 1: Volviendo al pasado

Era la hora de la verdad, y él lo sabía. Después de tantos años, tenía que afrontar la verdad y las consecuencias. Él no huyó por ser cobarde, si no porque él sabía que no podía estar ahí, con esa carga, con esos pensamientos en su cabeza. Pero el tiempo – el cual fue mucho – lo ayudó y le dio fuerzas – a pesar de que ya las tenía – y decidió volver. En realidad, él no decidió eso, eso debía ser así. Primero daría una explicación a todos… y luego, lo que siguiera, lo que sucediera, lo dejaría al azar. Ya no le podía exigir más a la vida. No sabía si sentía miedo o nervios por lo que iba a pasar, por lo que le dirían cuando volviera. ¿Cómo estarán todos? Esperaba que bien. ¿Cómo lo irían a recibir? Esperaba que las consecuencias de sus actos no fueran graves, y que fuera comprendido. Pero, como había dicho antes, él ya no podía exigirle más a la vida.

* * *

Naruto estaba huyendo. Al igual que sus dos compañeros. Tenían que esconderse en cualquier parte dentro de Konoha y si Kakashi no los encontraba al atardecer, podían pedirle a Kakashi lo que quisieran. _¡Que me invite a comer ramen¡Los que yo quiera! o… ¡O que se saque las máscaras y verle el rostro!_ Sakura y Sasuke estaban conscientes de que aunque se escondieran en un lugar secreto, igual los encontraría: tenía el sharingan en su poder. El único que soñaba con un premio era Naruto. Y eso lo hacía distinto a cualquier ninja: la capacidad de soñar, de reír hasta en sueños, de recobrar fuerzas cuando la victoria parece lejana, de sorprender al enemigo en el último momento… a pesar de que su vida fue muy difícil y solitaria. Pero ahora tenía amigos, y eso lo ayudaba a sortear los obstáculos de la vida con mayor optimismo, y poder soñar que Kakashi no lo encontraría hasta el atardecer. Miró hacia delante y se encontró con los rostros de los Hokages. Ese era otro de sus sueños más importantes: ser Hokage. Había algo en su interior que lo empujaba a querer eso. Sentía que, por alguna razón, quería ser reconocido no sólo como el mejor ninja de Konoha, sino que también quería proteger a Konoha. No sabía bien por qué sentía eso, si su infancia fue muy cruda, porque la gente de Konoha lo rechazaba. Quizás quería demostrarles que no sentía rencores, que a pesar de todo quería a su aldea, y eso significaba querer a cada uno de sus habitantes.

* * *

-999… 1000… - abrió los ojos – oh, he terminado… veamos… si yo fuera ellos… ¿A dónde iría?...

En el primero en que pensó fue en Naruto. Ese muchacho podía ser tan predecible… o tan sorprendente. Pero Kakashi decidió guiarse por la predicción de los actos de Naruto. Corrió velozmente a la tienda de ramen, sin embargo, ahí no estaba. Fue a la casa del portador del Kyubi, y tampoco lo encontró. Buscó también en la escuela, y nada. De repente, miró hacia el cielo, como buscando la respuesta en él… pero no estaba tan alta. Bajó la vista y sonrió pícaramente.

* * *

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos sobre lo que haría cuando fuera Hokage, que no sintió la presencia que se acercaba.

-Naruto, tan predecible como siempre

-¡WAAAAA! – se asombró - ¡Kakashi-sensei!

-Has perdido

-¡Kuso¡Yo quería ramen¡O verte el rostro!

-Para la próxima será – sonrió – ahora, vuelve a donde partimos

Naruto bufó, se llevó las manos al bolsillo y caminó con desgano hacia el lugar donde habían empezado: La puerta de entrada de Konoha.

Mientras, Kakashi siguió la búsqueda. _Si a eso de las 3 no los pillo, uso el sharingan_. Una hoja que se posó en su ojo bloqueó sus pensamientos. La retiró con una manó y la miró. _Hoy hay demasiado viento… igual que aquella vez_. Soltó la hoja y dejó que el viento se la llevara.

* * *

Naruto caminaba y se fijó en una pared de madera, que en una parte sobresalía extrañamente.

-Konohamaru

-¡Maldición! – salió de su escondite – Me descubriste… para la próxima no será así

-No estoy de humor, no me andes siguiendo, Konohamaru

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto-senpai?

-¡He perdido una porción de ramen porque Kakashi-sensei me ha encontrado! – Konohamaru guardó silencio – Bien, ahora debo irme ¡Adiós! – se despidió moviendo su mano con energía y se fue caminando un poco más rápido

Al rato de andar, Naruto llegó a la puerta y se sentó, apoyado en una pared. Al poco rato se aburrió y decidió sentarse a un costado del camino, y si entraba un conocido poder conversarle. Llevaba más de dos horas ahí y eso no sucedía… sólo tenía que esperar un poco más.

* * *

Como había dicho, Kakashi se levantó su protector y dejó a la luz el sharingan. Más de una vez se topó con otros ninjas, como Gai, Asuma y hasta Tsunade y les explicó brevemente lo que hacía – "juego" -, y luego de estos tres encuentros decidió no contestarle a los que le preguntaban que qué hacía corriendo a tal velocidad y con el sharingan.

Sakura se había escondido en un closet de Ino, a la cual le costó media hora convencerla. Ya que Ino estaría todo el día fuera, accedió de mala gana. De todos modos, Kakashi se las arregló como pudo para entrar a la casa de ésta y poder encontrar a Sakura ahí.

De Sasuke mucho no podía pensar, no era de esos que fueran muy abiertos. De todos modos, decidió darse una vuelta por el barrio en que Sasuke vivió, y no encontró nada. Además, tenía la ventaja de que Sasuke usaba sharingan, y podría detectar a Kakashi.

Y así fue. Sasuke se había escondido en uno de los extremos de Konoha. Kakashi fue a ese lugar, pero Sasuke alcanzó a detectarlo. Kakashi se acercó y vio una réplica. Sin embargo, alcanzó a ver a Sasuke con su sharingan, y como es más veloz que él, lo atrapó.

-Listo, eras el último – sonrió -. Vuelve a donde partimos

-¿Cuál era el objetivo de esto? – pregunta, más que mosqueado

-Ehm… no sé, jugar un rato… sé más lúdico, Sasuke – golpeó el hombro de su alumno – ya, volvamos

Sasuke se adelantó un poco más que Kakashi. El peligris sintió una extraña sensación. Se sintió nostálgico. Miles de recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza. Era extraño, no era de los que se aferraran tanto al pasado, pero de pronto se sintió así. Sintió los recuerdos a flor de piel, aquellos recuerdos en los cuales poco a poco veía a la gente que quería morir. Tuvo un presentimiento, y se dirigió lentamente hacia la entrada de Konoha a reunirse con sus alumnos.

* * *

Miró desde lejos la aldea… su aldea. Estaba a unos 5 minutos de ella. Sentía una grata sensación, sentía que todos habían crecido mucho, que habían sacado adelante a su querida aldea, que habían sido capaces de superar el dolor – aunque sin olvidarlo -, como un ninja debía hacerlo. Sentía que todo lo que había hecho, todos sus sacrificios, habían dado frutos, que no fue en vano. Decidido, dio un paso adelante, y avanzó sin mirar atrás, sin dudas, sin deseos de volver y arrepentirse y dejar las cosas como estaban. Cada vez, con cada paso, su corazón latía más rápido y más fuerte, sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Sin darse cuenta, se encontró en la puerta de su aldea. Estaba a pasos de la verdad.

* * *

Naruto estaba semidormido, sentado a un lado del camino, bajo un árbol, para tener sombra. Pero un rayo de luz se filtró por sus ojos y se despertó. Miró hacia todos lados. A lo lejos, distinguió la figura de Sakura. Al menos ya no se aburriría solo. Miró hacia la entrada de Konoha y se encontró con un ninja. _¿De dónde será?_ Miró su protector. Era de Konoha. No lo había visto jamás, y no le parecía de rostro común. Pensó que si lo hubiera visto antes, lo recordaría. El ninja apenas estaba pisando Konoha y Naruto salió al encuentro.

* * *

Su rostro no estaba cubierto, si alguien lo veía, no le importaba. Aunque le gustaría que nadie más lo viera, antes de llegar a ver al Hokage. ¿Quién sería? No lo sabía. Ni siquiera sospechaba. Para él, cualquiera que amara su aldea podía serlo.

Una presencia lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo que vio, lo dejó atontado.

-¡Tú¿Quién eres?

Un niño con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido se dirigía a él. Ojos azules, pelo rubio. Un gran chakra. _No… no puedo creerlo…_

-¡Responde!

_¿Cuántos años han pasado, que ni siquiera los he notado?_

Naruto sintió alguien tras él. Era Sakura.

-¡Sakura-chan! – Naruto miró a su compañera, pero vio que ésta estaba boquiabierta y muy sorprendida, mirando al ninja que estaba en la puerta - ¿Lo conoces?

-Etto… etto… no… yo… no…

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?

-¿Ha llegado Kakashi…? – se acerca Naruto - ¡Pero qué pasa aquí!

-¡¿Sabes quién es?!

-¡Claro que sí, usuratonkachi!

-¿¡Por qué todos saben y yo no!?

-Sa… Sasuke-kun – habló Sakura, muy asustada

Sasuke también estaba asombrado. El ninja no hacía nada, sólo los miraba, algo sorprendido. De pronto, Sasuke recuperó el sentido y pensó.

-¡Qué tontos! Debe ser otro juego de Kakashi

-¿Kakashi? – habló el ninja, por primera vez

Sasuke le lanzó una kunai, pero el ninja la esquivó con gran rapidez. _¡Es más rápido que Kakashi!_ Sasuke siguió lanzando kunais y shurikens, pero ninguna logró siquiera rasmillar al ninja.

En eso, se sienten unos pasos de un distraído sensei que venía leyendo "El paraíso del coqueteo".

-Oh, pero qué están…

Kakashi se quedó de piedra. Tanto, que su libro cayó al suelo. Sus alumnos jamás habían visto a su maestro así.

-Kakashi-sensei… pensamos que era una broma tuya… - dijo Sakura

-Si no eres tú… ¿Quién es? – pregunta Sasuke

Kakashi y el otro ninja se miraban. Kakashi no podía creer lo que su ojo veía. Se subió el protector y usó su sharingan. Sí, lo que veía no era una réplica, ni un disfraz. Era real. Era él. ¿Pero cómo?

-¿Kakashi-sensei? – pregunta el ninja, sorprendido - ¡Tanto tiempo ha pasado, que ya eres sensei¿Y estos son tus alumnos?

-Pero qué diablos está pasando aquí… - Kakashi no salía de su asombro

-Kakashi-sensei… ¿qué pasa¿quién es este tipo, datte bayo?

-Usuratonkachi…

-Si tanto quieres ser Hokage, deberías saber quién es¿no? – le dice Sakura al rubio

-¡Pero miren a Kakashi-sensei¡Nunca lo había visto así¿Quién es ese ninja, datte bayo?

-De verdad que no tienes cerebro – dice Sakura -. Él es…

-Yo… ¡Yondaime Hokage!

N/A¡Oh! Mi segundo fic de Naruto. Es que amo a Yondaime… quiero verlo vivir. Espero que les guste la idea, que no esté repetida (si es así, lo siento TT). ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Reencuentro

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 2: Reencuentro

-¿¡Qué!? – Naruto quedó de piedra - ¿Yondaime Hokage? ¡Pero si él está muerto!

-¡Eso mismo creía yo! – dijo Sakura

Los tres no sabían qué hacer. ¡Delante suyo tenían a un Hokage que estaba supuestamente muerto! ¡Y al parecer era real! Y su maestro estaba más aterrado que ellos tres juntos.

-Kakashi… - dijo Sasuke - ¿Estás bien?

Kakashi miraba al Hokage. Seguía incrédulo. Todos sabían que él estaba muerto. Pero…

-Nunca… nunca se encontró tu cuerpo… - se dirigió a su sensei

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó Sasuke - ¿Eso es cierto?

-Yo… todo tiene una explicación… - contestó Yondaime – quiero que todos me escuchen, Kakashi… no estoy en condición de pedirle nada a nadie de Konoha, pero necesito que me escuchen, no quiero que las cosas queden así

Kakashi miró aterrado a sus alumnos. Sobre todo a Naruto. _Naruto…_

-Vamos… vamos con la Godaime… ahí llamaremos a todos…

-Sí…

-Ustedes tres… váyanse a su casa… y de esto, ni una palabra a nadie… ¿entendieron?

-Como digas… - dijo Sasuke, con algo de desgano

Kakashi y su sensei se dirigieron a hablar con Tsunade, y los tres caminaron lentamente hacia sus casas.

-Kakashi-sensei debió haber quedado muy impresionado al ver a su maestro – opinó Sakura, para quebrar un incómodo silencio entre los tres

-Nunca lo había visto así datte bayo

Sasuke iba más callado de lo normal. Estaba muy pensativo, no sabía por qué. Aunque tenía curiosidad por saber la historia de Yondaime, el sabor amargo que sentía en su boca no era por eso. Miró a Naruto, y se sintió más angustiado. ¿Acaso sus compañeros no sentían nada raro?

Mientras, Kakashi con Yondaime se dirigían en silencio a hablar con todos. Kakashi mandó a su fiel perro Pakkun a que reuniera a todos donde la Godaime.

-La Godaime es Tsunade – comunica el peligris

-¿Tsunade? ¡Qué bien! Ya quiero verla – dijo feliz

-Hay algo que tengo que contarle antes de que entremos… es algo muy delicado…

-¿Qué sucede, Kakashi?

Ambos hablaron muy en silencio, para que nadie oyera. El Hokage no podía creer lo que sus oídos oían. Se sintió muy triste. Demasiado mal. Pero Kakashi le recordó que debían hablar con todos, después habría tiempo para sus penas.

Kakashi le pidió al sensei que esperara antes de entrar. Abrió la puerta y vio que todos estaban adentro.

-¿Qué pasa, Kakashi? – preguntó Asuma, con cara de curiosidad

-¿Están todos?

-Sí, somos todos – se acercó Tsunade

Kakashi la miró grave. La Hokage notó esa mirada y puso cara de preocupación. No era normal que el sensei se preocupara de esa forma. Algo muy grave debía estar pasando.

-¿Qué pasa, Kakashi?

-Hay… hay alguien afuera que… no sé qué va a pasar… todos lo creíamos muerto, pero…

-¿Quién es? ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Tsunade

-Pa… pase…

El rubio tomó mucho aire y, lentamente, hizo su aparición, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Todos miraban al rayo amarillo de Konoha sorprendidos.

-No entiendo nada – comentó Gai

-¡Yo tampoco! – dijo Kakashi

-¿Cómo lo encontraste?

-Terminé el entrenamiento con… los muchachos… y luego fui a reunirme con ellos y estaban con él

-¿Lo reconocieron?

-Sí

-Eso no es muy bueno…

-Les dije que fueran discretos

Kakashi miró a Tsunade. Ella estaba más que aterrada y miraba con mucho temor al rubio, el cual estaba también temeroso, mirándolos a todos, reconociéndolos.

-Tú… - apuntó al rubio la Hokage – tú estás muerto…

-No, esto tiene una expli…

-¡No! ¡No!

La mujer cayó de rodillas, apretando los ojos y tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

-¡Tsunade-sama! – se acercaron varios a ella

Al rato la recostaron. Estaba despierta, pero descansaba. Debía escuchar la historia que tenía que contar Yondaime.

-No entiendo por qué le afectó tanto ver a Yondaime Hokage-sama – le dijo Gai a su "rival"

Kakashi guardó silencio. Él bien sabía lo que pasaba, lo sabía todo, era como un cómplice en una historia que a él no le correspondía participar. Y en la cual no quería intervenir en lo absoluto.

-Bueno, lo escuchamos, Yondaime Hokage-sama – dijo Iruka

Yondaime tomó una buena bocanada de aire. Cerró los ojos y evocó al pasado.

-Yo sabía que si yo usaba la técnica para sellar al Kyubi podía correr ciertos riesgos. Pero… Konoha… todos ustedes… Konoha por mi vida… no tenía nada qué pensar. Lo sellé, pensando también que… - guardó silencio un rato – que en Konoha lo reconocerían como un héroe por contener al Kyubi, por haber sido parte de la salvación de Konoha. Y por eso, con mayor razón, hice lo que hice más tranquilo. Cuando realicé el sello, vi al Kyubi que se me acercaba, escuché… un llanto… y luego todo era oscuro. Estaba aterrado y solo, sentí que durante mucho tiempo todo era oscuridad. Luego sentía que caía por un barranco sin fondo. Decidí invocar a Gamabunta y le pedí que diera un gran salto, que llevaba cayendo bastante tiempo. En eso veo al Kyubi y escucho una voz que me dice que no intente nada, que esa oscuridad me rodeará para siempre, que ese era el precio a pagar por haberlo sellado. Pero no me rendí, aunque bastante tiempo después vi una luz y cada vez se me hacía más cercana. Mientras más me acercaba, más escuchaba los gritos de Kyubi. Luego crucé esa luz, y me encontré flotando sobre un tronco en medio del océano. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí ni cuánto había dormido, sólo sabía que debía regresar a Konoha… salí del agua y caminé durante varios días hasta que llegué cerca de Konoha. Recuerdo que habían dos señoras y… hablaron bastante mal… ahí supe que habían pasado nueve años de lo ocurrido y que no sucedió lo que yo esperaba. No fui capaz de volver… ¿cómo me miraría? Por mi culpa había vivido una infancia triste y solitaria… no pensé que eso iba a suceder… y no se lo merecía… ¡gracias a él se salvó Konoha! Estuve muy mal todo este tiempo, pensando qué hacer. Decidí seguir la situación muy de cerca, y al parecer el trato hacia él había mejorado, así que decidí volver. Sé que quizás no entiendan por qué tardé tantos años en regresar, pero yo no quería que él me viera como el culpable de su mala vida…

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Era una historia bastante creíble. Además, ni él sabía dónde había estado esos 9 años antes de despertar. Debió haberlo pasado muy mal también.

-Yo quise volver… porque quiero rehacer mi vida, quiero estar en Konoha, con la gente que quiero. Así como ustedes no me han olvidado, yo no lo he hecho

-Su vida y su supuesta muerte marcó un hecho muy importante en nuestras vidas – dijo Kakashi, sacando un lado algo sensible, extraño en él -, por eso… estoy de acuerdo con que vuelva, con que Konoha sepa lo que pasó… tiene mi apoyo, sensei

Todos los ninjas siguieron el ejemplo de Kakashi y aceptaron a Yondaime. Pero faltaba Tsunade, la cual recostada escuchó la historia y meditaba. Yondaime la miraba tristemente. _No sé por qué Yondaime me mira con esos ojos tan tristes… no entiendo mi reacción… de verdad, no estoy entendiendo nada de nada…_

-No sé qué pasa… - dijo la Hokage – pero no le puedo prohibir a un héroe como tú el regreso a Konoha

Todos seguían atónitos, tratando de asimilar el regreso del Hokage. Mientras todos pensaban, se escuchan voces desde afuera.

-¡Ero-sennin! ¡Devuélveme ese vale de ramen!

-¡Me lo debes por todo lo que he gastado en ti! ¡Y no me digas ero-sennin!

-¡Ero-sennin!

-¡Déjame en paz, Naruto!

El mayor abrió la puerta donde justamente estaban todos reunidos para esconderse, pero lo que vio lo dejó helado.

-¿Jiraiya-sensei?

-¿Eh? – Jiraiya se detuvo y Naruto chocó con él

-¡Cómo ha envejecido!

-Yo… ¿Yondaime?

-Sí…

-No… esto es una broma de todos ustedes, ¿no? – los miró a todos y vio a Tsunade recostada - ¿Tsunade?

-Se sintió mal – dijo Kakashi – y no, no es broma

Jiraiya miró al Hokage, asombrado. Luego miró al pequeño que estaba tras de sí.

Yondaime miró a Naruto. Sí, ese era. Era evidente. En eso, siente una mano en su hombro y alguien que se acerca a su oído.

-Él no sabe quién eres tú. No es conveniente que lo sepa – era Kakashi -, no por ahora al menos

-Naruto… - susurró lentamente el rubio

-Sí, el es Naruto

Miraba con total concentración a Naruto. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, de rabia y de tristeza. Jiraiya observó al Hokage y decidió seguir su discusión con Naruto afuera.

-¡Ah, Yondaime! – Anunció, antes de salir – Luego necesito hablar contigo

-Yo lo busco – dijo el aludido

-No, yo lo haré, no te molestes

Luego, los ninjas le buscaron alojamiento al Yondaime y avisaron a los pobladores de Konoha que al día siguiente tenían que hacer un anuncio muy importante, en el cual debían estar todos los habitantes de Konoha. Cuando el rubio se encontró desocupado, se dirigió a la azotea del edificio donde vivía y se sentó a mirar a Konoha. Tantos años… qué extraño se sentía. Como ajeno a todo. Como que no debía estar ahí. Pero se vio en el cerro, junto a los demás Hokages. Siempre estuvo. Y si había gente que lo recordaba, se sentía bien de estar ahí. Así que rápidamente abandonó esa tristeza por una sensación de felicidad. En eso, sintió a alguien tras de sí, pero no se dio vuelta. Esta persona se sentó a su lado.

-No ha vivido una vida muy fácil, por lo que sabrás – narró Jiraiya -. Fue rechazado por poseer el Kyubi, pues todos decían que por su culpa tú habías muerto. No tenía ningún amigo, y cuando llegó a la escuela, las madres prohibieron a sus hijos que se juntaran con él. Yo no estaba aquí, pero eso me lo contaron. Cuando le tocó su examen para graduarse, no lo pasó, pero Iruka fue el único que lo apoyó… se sentía muy identificado con él, fue como la primera persona que notó que Naruto era un niño que no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido. En la escuela se pudo acercar a su equipo. A Sakura Haruno, a Sasuke Uchiha y a Kakashi. De todos modos, cuando yo lo conocí, noté una gran fuerza en él, no sólo física, sino que de voluntad. ¿Sabes? Invoca a Gamabunta, hace el Kage Bunshin… y le enseñé el Rasengan

-¿En serio? – dijo sorprendido - ¡Apenas es un niño!

-Lo motivó saber que sólo los mejores podíamos hacerlo

-Quiero saber tantas cosas de él…

-Bueno, le gusta el ramen y su sueño es ser Hokage – miró hacia la montaña -… siempre está mirando hacia la montaña, no sé si imaginando su rostro ahí o admirándolos a ustedes

Yondaime miró tristemente su rostro en la montaña. Jiraiya nuevamente golpeó el hombro de éste, en señal de apoyo.

-Tranquilo, todo a su tiempo, Arashi

N/A: Uy, cada vez me cuesta más hacer los capítulos xD es que sé cómo terminar el fic y cómo empezar, pero el desarrollo me complica, sólo espero que me salga bien. Utilicé el nombre "Arashi" porque bueno… hay muchas hipótesis respecto del nombre de Yondaime… y esta es la que más me convence. Recuerden que este fic lo escribí hace 1 año y hace 1 año no se sabía el nombre de Yondaime XD Respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**Ale**: Sí, puedes morir en paz XD pero antes lee mi fic ¿ya? XD Gracias por tu review

**Laner Famer Sland.**: Hola gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer, y ojalá te siga gustando el fic 

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


	3. Presentación

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 3: Presentación

Los rayos del sol molestaron en sus ojos azules y se vio obligado a despertar. Una nueva mañana en Konoha, la primera después de tantos años. Se sintió feliz. Luego escuchó mucho murmullo en la calle y recordó que hoy se iba a presentar ante todos. Decidió levantarse. Se arregló para salir, pero al abrir la puerta, alguien golpea su ventana. Va hacia esta y la abre.

-¿Kakashi?

-Sensei, será mejor que vayamos por otro lado, afuera hay mucha gente y no sería bueno que lo vieran antes

-Oh, tienes razón. Vamos

Ambos fueron velozmente – más el Yondaime que Kakashi, impresionando al peligris por la nula pérdida de estado físico del Hokage – hacia el lugar designado para el discurso. En cuanto llegaron, el Yondaime buscó con la mirada a Tsunade. El rubio sintió una opresión en su pecho. Eran muchas mezclas de sentimientos, nadie lo entendería.

-Tsunade-sama – se dirigió un ninja a la Godaime -, debe salir ahora, está el pueblo entero afuera esperando

Ella asintió. Miró de reojo al rubio y salió. Aun siendo Hokage, le impresionaba ver a toda la gente reunida ahí.

Entre la gente, estaba el grupo de Kakashi.

-Yo creo que van a hablar de… bueno, lo que vimos – dice Sakura

-Es obvio… ¿Cómo irá a reaccionar la gente? – comenta Sasuke

-Se van a sorprender, y más que nosotros, si ellos lo vivieron – dice Sakura -. Miren, apareció Tsunade-sama

Todos miran hacia la Hokage. Ella esperó que todos guardaran un silencio aceptable como para hablar.

-Habitantes de Konoha… - respiró – si los he citado aquí, es porque la situación es muy delicada. Sé que quizás con lo que verán, tocaremos algo doloroso en sus corazones, pero creo que siempre lo más importante es la verdad – guardó silencio, y vio que todos tomaron peso a las palabras y se preocuparon, y decidió no alargar más la situación -. Sólo espero que lo tomen bien… y que lo escuchen

Ella se echa hacia atrás. El cuarto pasa a su lado, y ella en ademán de apoyo, pone una mano en su hombro. El Hokage detiene su andar y la mira. Él sabía que ella podía sentir el miedo que él sentía. El rubio puso su mano sobre la de ella y luego se fue, presentándose ante Konoha. Inmediatamente, se escucharon murmullos y gritos, incluso algunos llantos. Todos sabían que la Godaime no sería capaz de bromear con algo así. El Yondaime estaba vivo. La mirada del Hokage era triste, y con sus ojos buscó a Naruto. Esperó que la gente se calmara un poco y comenzó a hablar.

-Yo… yo sellé a Kyubi… para que todos ustedes hoy pudieran estar bien. Era mi deber como Hokage, y aunque no lo hubiera sido, habría sellado mil veces más a Kyubi. Porque son Konoha, mi aldea, mi gente, mis amigos… mi familia… yo no sabía qué sucedería si sellaba a Kyubi, sé que ustedes se salvarían, pero no imaginaba qué tipo de consecuencia negativa ocurriría. Lo sellé también pensando en que… en que nadie pagaría ninguna consecuencia – buscó a Naruto con la mirada, y siguió hablando como si estuvieran los dos solos -, que todos serían felices… yo… yo no sé cómo, pero nueve años después desperté flotando en el océano, y cuando quise volver… lo que vi me… - guardó silencio, sintiendo que los ojos se le nublaban – no, no pude… ¡era muy injusto! ¡Él también fue un héroe! ¿Por qué le hicieron eso? ¿Por qué no agradecieron haber servido para salvar a Konoha? ¡No puedo entender eso!

Todos guardaron silencio. Sakura y Sasuke miraban a su compañero, el cual miraba fijamente al Hokage, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos húmedos.

-Y si no volví en ese instante, fue porque estuve muy mal, pensado qué ocurriría si yo volvía, si sus vidas empeorarían prefería quedarme afuera para siempre… pero noté que las cosas mejoraron, y decidí llegar… de verdad lo siento mucho si a alguien le afecta mucho mi regreso, pero… yo no podía más…

Dicho eso, el Yondaime se dio media vuelta, pero escuchó unas palmas que lo aplaudían. Era Naruto. Sus compañeros lo miraron extrañado.

-Es la única persona que se ha atrevido a hablar abiertamente del Kyubi – le dijo a sus amigos -. Es lo menos que se merece

El cuarto se sorprendió con la acción de Naruto. Luego, vio que su compañero lo siguió, y luego su compañera, y luego los que estaban atrás, y luego todo Konoha, incluyendo ninjas y Godaime. El Hokage prefirió retirarse. No era ni mediodía, pero se sentía agotadísimo.

Al rato, cuando al parecer el Hokage estaba más tranquilo, se acercó su alumno.

-Tsunade-sama me preguntó por qué la miraba tan tristemente, y si yo sabía por qué ella reaccionó de ese modo, dijo que se le había venido a la mente Naruto cuando le dolió la cabeza

-¿No le dijiste nada?

-Yo no me voy a meter en eso

-No sé qué hacer, tengo que hacer tantas cosas

-Dele tiempo al tiempo, sensei… nunca lo había visto tan afectado…

-A ti tampoco, te sorprendió mucho mi regreso

-¡A cualquiera! Debo irme, tengo que trabajar con mis muchachos

-Suerte…

Kakashi se fue y dejó solo a su sensei, el cual se aburría. Quería hacer algo útil, hace tiempo que no trabajaba. Decidió, entonces, ir donde la Hokage y pedirle una misión. La encontró y, por suerte, estaba desocupada.

-Tsunade, dame una misión

-¿Nani?

-Quiero hacer algo útil

-Tan servicial tú – se dio media vuelta y movió los brazos – déjame ver… no tengo ninguna misión interesante… la más interesante es… limpiar los retretes de la escuela

-Bueno, eso haré

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Estoy desocupado, Tsunade

Ambos se quedaron mirando. En verdad, el Yondaime no había reflexionado mucho sobre Tsunade. Sentía que los años no habían pasado, sus sentimientos seguían intactos, pero él sabía bien que no lograría nada.

-¿Qué me ves? – pregunta la Hokage

-Oh, disculpa… entonces en los retretes… muy bien, sayonara

El Hokage se fue. Tsunade se quedó pensativa. No sabía bien qué pasaba con el Hokage, sentía una sensación extraña.

Mientras, el Hokage caminaba hacia la escuela. Al llegar, se topó con Iruka.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí, Yondaime Hokage-sama?

-Vengo a hacer una misión…

-¿Una misión?

-Sí, vengo a limpiar los retretes

-¡Un Hokage no hace ese tipo de misiones! – se acercó Konohamaru y sus amigos - ¿O sí?

-¡Claro que no, Konohamaru! – especificó su maestro

-Quiero ser útil en algo, y no habían buenas misiones. Según la Godaime, ésta era la mejor… así que voy al baño

Los niños estaban muy divertidos, pues jamás se imaginaron a un Hokage limpiando un baño. Hasta a los maestros comenzó a hacerle gracia.

El Hokage terminó al atardecer. Decidió sentarse frente a la montaña a ver a los anteriores Hokages. Era un lindo atardecer, y no tenía apuro en llegar a casa. La calle estaba muy solitaria y tranquila. En eso, siente que alguien se pone frente a él. Miró. El sol le molestaba un poco, pero entre las luces anaranjadas pudo distinguir a Naruto, el cual lo miraba serio. El Hokage se puso de pie y avanzó unos pasos.

-Lo que dije en la mañana… era lo que yo pensaba. Pensé que tendrías una linda vida, porque te agradecerían ser el receptor del Kyubi… cuando salí del océano y me dirigí a Konoha, vi a dos mujeres que hablaban, decían que habías cumplido nueve años en los cuales Konoha te había tenido que soportar, y me enteré que estabas solo, que todos te odiaban… jamás se me cruzó por la mente que eso sucediera… no me culpes, sé que no estoy en condiciones de pedir ningún favor, menos a ti, pero no me culpes…

Naruto guardó silencio y miró los ojos tristes de Yondaime. Le pedía no echarle la culpa de nada, sin embargo sus ojos decían que se sentía culpable de toda la mala vida que vivió Naruto.

-No le tengo rencor, ni lo hago culpable de nada-tte bayo… y en la mañana lo aplaudí porque nadie fue capaz nunca de decirme que me odiaban por tener un demonio adentro, nunca nadie en esta aldea fue capaz de hablar del Kyubi… y usted lo hizo, sin ningún tabú… quizás entiendo un poco el odio que sentía o siente Konoha por mí… es que usted era mucho más que un Hokage para ellos datte bayo…

-¡Tú eras un bebé! No tenías la culpa de nada… la decisión fue mía, no debieron cargar la culpa contigo jamás… quizás esa espina nunca se va a salir de mi corazón… quizás suene egoísta… pero no puedo perdonarle a Konoha lo que te hizo

-Decir Konoha es generalizar…

-Sé que hubo gente que te aceptó sin importar… como Kakashi y tus compañeros

-Kakashi-sensei… él fue su alumno, ¿cierto?

-Sí

-¿Y cómo era?

-Era un alumno ejemplar. También había un Uchiha en mi equipo… se llevaban pésimo… algún día te contaré la historia

Ambos guardaron silencio y se miraban. Naruto decidió hablar.

-Un ninja nunca debe mostrar sus sentimientos – dijo Naruto -. Siempre me dijeron eso. Y tú, que eres Hokage, lo hiciste delante de todo Konoha

-Es que yo…

-Nunca había visto a alguien que le importara tanto mi opinión datte bayo. Si yo me hubiera enojado, ¿qué habría hecho?

-Yo… - se dio media vuelta

-Por eso también lo aplaudí

El sol estaba casi por completo en el horizonte. El Yondaime sintió los pasos de Naruto que se alejaban. Fue un momento realmente fuerte para él. Naruto era demasiado noble… no lo culpó de nada, incluso lo halagó. Si Naruto no lo hubiera perdonado, lo entendería a la perfección. Como había dicho antes, no estaba en derecho de exigirle nada a nadie. Pero ni siquiera lo perdonó, le dijo que no había hecho nada, que nada fue su culpa, que él entendía todo. El Yondaime se sentía tan feliz que toda la situación ocurrida le hizo rodar una lágrima por su mejilla, como nunca había hecho en su vida.

N/A: Me gustó este cap. En realidad, me gusta bastante este fic. Y eso que yo soy bien crítica con todo. Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado también XD y respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**Ale**: Jajaja sufrimiento en mis fics siempre habrá jojojo ¡gracias por leer!

**Chihine**: Si, ya sé los nombres de los padres de Naruto, pero como ya dije, este fic lo escribí hace un año :P ¡Gracias por leerlo!

**Naruko**: Esto está ambientado después de la pelea del valle del fin, por ende tienen esa edad… respecto a los nombres de los papás, ídem. ¡Gracias por leer!

¡Nos leemos!


	4. Velocidad Máxima

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 4: Velocidad Máxima

Habían pasado ya algunos días de la aparición del cuarto Hokage en Konoha. Y ya no lo miraban con dolor o pena, ahora le sonreían y lo saludaban con respeto, recordándole viejas historias y recalcándoles que lo querían mucho, que había sido un héroe para todos y que jamás lo olvidaron, y que estaban felices de su regreso. Pero nunca nadie habló de lo que él le dijo a Naruto. Sólo éste. Y no lo había vuelto a ver desde aquél atardecer luego de limpiar los inodoros de la escuela.

Kakashi había hecho reunir a los muchachos en el típico puente. Llevaban mucho rato esperando, como era costumbre. En eso, ven al peligris acercarse.

-Disculpen, había un gato sobre un árbol y era de una abuelita… tuve que bajarlo

-¡Eso es mentira! – dijo Naruto desesperado - ¡En bajar un gato de un árbol no tardas más de un minuto! ¡Para ti eso no es difícil datte bayo!

-¿No tienes otra excusa distinta, Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó Sakura

-Bueno, no se enojen – dijo, sonriendo con su ojo

-¿Qué haremos hoy? – pregunta desinteresadamente Sasuke

-Hoy tenemos una visita – dijo, cerrando su tomo de "El Paraíso del Coqueteo", no antes de marcar la página en la que iba. _¿Nunca terminará de leer eso?_, se preguntó Sasuke

-Déjame adivinar… - lo miró el portador del Sharingan - ¿Yondaime Hokage?

-¿Y cómo sabes? – se hizo el sorprendido

-Es que al parecer anda desocupado. Lo he visto paseándose por Konoha y saludando a la gente todos estos días

-Oh, claro que sí. Nos extrañaba mucho a todos

-Ahí viene – anuncia Sakura. Todos miran en la dirección que la pelirrosa apuntaba. Sasuke sintió un sabor amargo en la boca

-¡Disculpen, estuve ayudando a una abuelita en las compras del mes!

-Igual que Kakashi-sensei – replican los tres con cara de pocos amigos

-No, lo de él es cierto, no suele llegar tarde nunca – defendió a su maestro

-O sea estás reconociendo que siempre inventas excusas tontas – dice Sakura, con un tono gracioso

-¿Aún haces eso, Kakashi? – dice divertido el Hokage, a lo que todos ríen. Cuando se detuvieron, el Hokage habló -. Bueno, haremos un entrenamiento especial a pedido de Kakashi, pero primero quiero saber sus nombres y las técnicas que más usen

-Soy Haruno Sakura – se presentó la pelirroja – y me estoy entrenando con Tsunade-sama

-Oh, puedo imaginar qué clase de técnicas estarás utilizando

-Uchiha Sasuke – se presentó el pelinegro

-Entonces usas Sharingan y Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

-Y el Chidori

-¿Chidori? – miró a su alumno – Qué bruto, Kakashi – el aludido no respondió

-¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto datte bayo! ¡Y tengo tantas técnicas que estaría un buen rato diciéndolas!

-No sabes ni tomar un shuriken – dijo Sasuke por lo bajo

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Baka!

-Pues dilas – dijo Yondaime, divertido

-¡Ja! ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu, Kuchiyose no jutsu, Rasengan!

-Eso no es "muchas" – dice la pelirrosa

-Oh, pero son muy buenas, están bien

-¿Y entrenamos o qué? – dice Kakashi

-Qué pesado, Kakashi – dice el Hokage

-Estás hablando como Sasuke datte bayo

-No molestes

-Bueno, antes que todo, ¿ustedes saben cómo me decían aquí?

-¡Yo! ¡Yo sé! – dice emocionado Naruto - ¡El rayo naranjo de Konoha!

-¡Usuratonkachi! ¡Es amarillo!

-¡Eres un idiota! Disculpe Yondaime Hokage-sama, Sasuke-kun y yo no somos como él, la estupidez no es contagiosa

-Por suerte – apoya el moreno

-¡Sasuke! – bufa molesto el rubio

-Jajaja bueno – continúa el Hokage, divertido al ver la extraña relación de amistad entre el Uchiha y el rubio - ¿y eso qué les deja?

-Que eres veloz – dice Sakura

-Claro. Entonces este entrenamiento será de velocidad

-¿Velocidad? Si ya somos veloces datte bayo

-Quizás no todo lo que pueden dar. Además, les serviría. A Sakura-san, para poder usar sus técnicas de curación a mayor velocidad; a Sasuke-kun, para darle más vida útil a sus técnicas; y a… Naruto-kun – cayó en cuenta que no había nombrado al rubio jamás – le serviría mucho con el Rasengan y el Kage Bunshin no jutsu

-¿En serio? ¡Sugoi! ¡Quiero entrenar ahora mismo datte bayo!

-Bien. ¿Están listos? Pónganse de pie

Los tres se pusieron de pie. Miraron a su maestro, el cual sonreía divertido. Al parecer, sabía lo que haría el Hokage con ellos. Incluso, quizás él lo había hecho con Kakashi cuando era su alumno.

-Lo que haremos es lo siguiente: tienen que alcanzarme

-¿Sólo eso? – dice Sasuke

-Oh, Sasuke, no subestimes a Yondaime Hokage – advierte Kakashi

-Tendrán cierto tiempo. Cuando Kakashi se aburra de esperar, saldrá a buscarlos a todos – hizo una pausa -. Kakashi, no te aburras en cinco minutos. Tómate tu tiempo, almuerza, ve a pasear, lee un capítulo de tu libro y los sales a buscar. Se puede usar cualquier tipo de técnica para alcanzarme, pero lo único que yo haré será correr y esquivar. No hay límites de espacio. ¿Alguna duda? – hubo silencio – Bien, ¿Están listos?

-¡Hai! – dijeron los tres

-Bueno, el entrenamiento comienza… ahora

Lo último que alcanzaron a ver los tres del cuarto Hokage, fue su mirada zorruna posada en cada uno de ellos. Luego, salió corriendo en una dirección que los tres dudaron y que luego se decidieron seguir. Kakashi los observaba divertido. De verdad, su sensei no perdió ni un poco de condición física en todos estos años.

El rubio corría a toda velocidad entre los árboles, y se dirigió a la salida de Konoha. No sentía a los muchachos cerca y se detuvo. Luego, escuchó unos ruidos y decidió esconderse.

-¡Ya verán que con esto lo encontramos ahora!

-Debe ser otra estupidez tuya

-¡Nos haces perder tiempo!

-¡Esperen! – se muerde el dedo y realiza unos sellos - ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

El Hokage se asomó un poco para ver la invocación, pero no vio nada.

-¡Es apenas un renacuajo, Naruto!

-¡Kuso! Tengo que utilizar el chakra del Kyubi

-Mejor resígnate a tu Kage Bunshin no jutsu, y yo seguiré con el sharingan

Yondaime se alarmó. Si el muchacho miraba en la dirección correcta, lo vería, y lo hizo. Así que salió corriendo a toda velocidad, mientras Naruto invocaba sus réplicas. Todos iban a su máxima velocidad tras Yondaime, pero ni siquiera lograban mantener la distancia, cada vez se iban alejando más. Sakura ya estaba cansada de correr y le dijo a sus compañeros que los esperaría escondida por si necesitaban recargar sus energías.

Había pasado ya bastante parte del día. Kakashi había almorzado – y se repitió el plato -, se leyó un capítulo más de su novela favorita, aprovechó de buscar misiones – pero no encontró ninguna, como le había sucedido al Yondaime, la más emocionante era limpiar retretes – y luego durmió un par de horas. Aburrido, se dispuso a buscar a sus pupilos.

Sakura seguía esperando a sus compañeros, cuando siente que un brazo pasa por su cuello.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! Me asustó

-Ya te he pillado. Ve al puente, si ves a tus compañeros diles que estás pillada y que los estoy buscando

Kakashi no esperó que su alumna se moviera y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

Mientras, Yondaime seguía huyendo. Se sentía bien corriendo, se sentía libre, olvidaba todos sus problemas. No era como huir, sabía que después la carrera acabaría, pero le gustaba mucho hacer eso.

Saltó sigilosamente hacia unos árboles y aguardó ahí para escuchar ruidos. Justo en eso, los escuchó.

-¡Naruto! ¡Viene Kakashi!

-¡Kuso! ¡Tenemos que atrapar a ese Hokage ahora!

-Tarde – se acerca Kakashi y pone una kunai en el cuello de Sasuke

-¡Sasuke! – el Uchiha usó un reemplazo

-¡Corre, Naruto!

Los dos chicos echaron a correr como si eso les valiera la vida. Kakashi lanzaba kunais y todos eran reemplazos. Naruto se decidió y usó el Kage Bunshin. Luego de varios intentos, Kakashi atrapó a Sasuke.

-¡Naruto, sigue corriendo! ¡Atrapa al Hokage!

-¡Guau, qué entusiasmado, Sasuke! No te había visto así en un entrenamiento nunca – el moreno lo ignoró – Anda, júntate con Sakura en el puente. ¡Uy, le di mucha ventaja a Naruto!

Kakashi comenzó a correr tras Naruto, lanzándole shurikens y kunais a los que estuvieran a la vista. Luego quedaron unos cinco, que estaban algo más lejos, así que Kakashi apuró el paso. Les lanzó kunais y quedó uno sólo.

-Oh, Naruto, sabes que te voy a alcanzar

Cuando Kakashi tomó a Naruto, este se convirtió en humo. Naruto lo había hecho tonto.

Y así era. Naruto creó muchas copias, y aprovechó eso para esconderse e irse por otro lado. Iba corriendo, cuando comienza a notar que el sol cada vez lo ilumina más. Llegó a un barranco, y encontró a Yondaime sentado al borde de este. El Hokage sintió a Naruto y se volteó.

-¡Te… te alcancé! – gritó Naruto

-No, aun no me atrapas

-¡Eso… lo soluciono… ahora… datte bayo!

El rubio dio unos pasos hacia el Hokage, pero siente un brazo que cruza su cuello. Temió lo peor.

-Ka…

-Lo siento, Naruto. Perdiste

Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio. Luego, Naruto tomó aire.

-¡PERO KAKASHI-SENSEI! ¡ES INJUSTO! – se movía, tratando de zafarse - ¡CORRÍ TODO EL DÍA, AHORA LO ALCANCÉ!

-No. No lo alcanzaste, Naruto

-¡ES UNA INJUSTICIA!

-Mejor volvamos

-¡ERES INJUSTO, KAKASHI-SENSEI!

Sensei y alumno caminaban escuchando a Naruto quejarse de lo sucedido. Al llegar al puente, Naruto les contó lo sucedido a sus amigos. Hasta Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa.

-Fue muy ingenioso lo que hiciste para engañar a Kakashi – dijo Yondaime

-Y también que Sakura se quedara escondida por si sus compañeros necesitaban ayuda

-Eso es trabajo en equipo – miró a Kakashi con mirada castigadora -, así se trabaja mucho mejor

-No nos desviemos del tema, sensei

-¡Me sorprende su velocidad, Yondaime-sama! – dice Sakura

-Oh, es un secreto muy sencillo. Pero hay que saber en qué momento usarlo. Con Sakura-san en el equipo, no les será difícil. Además, veo que todos tienen bastante chakra

-¡Yo quiero saberlo! – se acerca Naruto emocionado

-Oh, lo sabrás, Naruto-kun. El secreto es una técnica llamada Hiraishin no jutsu, que lo que hace es dar impulsos usando chakra en los pies

-¿Chakra en los pies? – dicen los tres

-No me fío – dice Naruto

-Kakashi, ¿puedes hacerles la prueba?

-Oh, claro, sensei – dijo, sonriendo con su ojo -. Cuenten cuánto tardo en correr de aquí a tres árboles más allá

Kakashi se paró y corrió. Los alumnos contaron cuatro segundos. El peligris volvió a donde había partido.

-Cuenten ahora cuánto tardo

Los alumnos no alcanzaron a llegar a los dos segundos. Quedaron sorprendidos.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! – dijo Sakura, asombrada - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-La segunda vez que corrí usé la técnica que Yondaime-sama les dijo. Es muy complicada de controlar, así que deben seguir unos pasos, y lo primero que harán es lo siguiente: tienen que saber el ritmo en el que mueven los pies, y así van enviando chakra de a poco a sus pies y eso los impulsa. No es mucho chakra si corren poco, pero si lo necesitan para algo importante, es mejor correr normalmente

-¡De todos modos corres mucho más veloz que cualquier persona que yo haya visto antes! – opinó Sakura

-Vaya, quedó asombrada con Yondaime-sensei – dijo Kakashi

-Jajaja bueno, debo irme, ya es tarde. Ojalá practiquen lo que les enseñé. Fue un placer entrenar con ustedes

-¡Arigato gozaimasu!

El Hokage sonrió, mostrando toda su sonrisa. Sasuke lo vio y quedó atónito, cosa que no pasó desapercibida entre todos.

-¿Sasuke, pasa algo? – pregunta Naruto

Sasuke mira aterrado a su compañero. Luego, sale corriendo en dirección a su casa. _Es igual… ¡Sonríen igual!_

N/A: Me salió un poco más largo este capítulo. Uy, parece que Sasuke es más inteligente que todo el resto. Se está dando cuenta. Respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**Ale**: Hola ojalá que también te guste este cap, aunque en realidad esta técnica no la van a usar mucho XD

**Rini Hyuga**: Qué bueno que te haya gustado :D ¡Gracias por leer!

**KatzeUchiha**: ¿Por qué crees que suenan chilenas? Yo trato de evitarlo xD Ah y el domingo no puedo porque voy a salir y el lunes también jojojo xD ¡Gracias por leer :D!

¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!


	5. Tsunade

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 5: Tsunade

La Hokage andaba muy pensativa. Caminaba por Konoha, pensando en sus reacciones, en los sucesos… en el Yondaime. Cada vez que lo veía, sentía algo que le dolía. Y ella estaba segura que tenía que ver con aquel incidente. Pero por más que tratase, ella no podía recordar.

Mientras pensaba, ve a Sasuke corriendo y con cara de aterrado. Se preocupa y decide seguirlo, pero ve que se acerca Kakashi y decide ocultarse.

Kakashi ataja al moreno, el cual corría aterrado. Ese era el sabor amargo que sentía cada vez que veía al cuarto Hokage. Y no podía entender que nadie dijera nada respecto a eso. ¿O era un secreto a voces?

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

-¿Tú lo sabes, verdad¡Lo viste! Esa sonrisa… es inconfundible… ¡es igual que Naruto! Lo supe desde el primer momento en que lo vi

-Sasuke, estás muy alterado…

-¡Es que es demasiado evidente! Algo tienen que ver esos dos… Naruto ha vivido toda su vida solo… ¿y ahora nadie le dice nada¡No me digas que es sólo un parecido físico! No se me olvida cuando lo encontramos en la entrada… mucho menos cuando se dirigió a Naruto en su discurso

-Yo no puedo meterme en nada, Sasuke

-¡Por Kami-sama, Kakashi!

El moreno sigue corriendo, y cuando Kakashi iba a seguirlo siente una mano en su hombro que lo detiene.

-Déjalo ir… - dice la Hokage – al parecer está muy asustado, pero aquí nada malo le va a pasar… ¿Qué le pasó a Sasuke como para asustarse de ese modo?

-No tiene sentido que lo explique – responde el peligris

-Kakashi… hay cosas que tú sabes y que yo no…

-No soy quién para decírselas

-Por favor, Kakashi… últimamente no me he sentido muy bien, y estoy segura que tiene que ver con cosas que no recuerdo… tengo unas sensaciones muy extrañas

-Le repito, yo no soy quién para decírselas

-¿Y entonces quién, Kakashi? – la Hokage perdía la paciencia - ¡No puedo hablar de esto con nadie¡Todos me dicen que no son quiénes¡Todos los que estaban vivos en ese entonces! Tú no entiendes lo que siento… siento que algo muy importante sucedió durante el tiempo en que perdí la memoria

-Nunca quisimos decirle, porque cuando se mejoró estaba tan bien y tan tranquila… y no queríamos que algo así ocurriera de nuevo

Justo en eso, pasan Sakura, Naruto y Yondaime. Tsunade los mira y se sorprende. _Naruto… el Yondaime… _Kakashi se dio cuenta de la reacción de la Hokage.

-Tsunade-sama¿se siente bien? – la tomó por los hombros

-¿Pasa algo, Kakashi? – pregunta el Hokage, acercándose rápidamente seguido de Sakura y Naruto

-De repente se sintió mal…

La Godaime comenzó a gritar y a sudar, respiraba agitadamente y se ponía las manos en el estómago.

-¡Tsunade! – dice preocupado el Yondaime

_Me duele… me duele mucho… no es un simple dolor de estómago… estoy sudando, y me siento agotada… es como si yo… mi vientre… ¡AH!_ La Hokage se desmayó sobre el rubio.

-¡Tsunade-sama! – se acerca Sakura

-¿Qué le pasó a la vieja? – pregunta Naruto

-No seas irrespetuoso, Naruto – lo regaña Sakura

-¿Y Sasuke-kun? – pregunta el cuarto

-Lo dejamos irse, se veía muy asustado. Naruto, Sakura¿podrían ir a ver si está en casa?

-¡Claro! – los dos se alejan rápidamente

-Voy a llevarla a su habitación – dijo Kakashi

-Te acompaño

Ambos se dirigieron con Tsunade a su habitación y la recostaron. Salieron a tomar un poco de aire.

-Tsunade está sospechando que hubieron cosas importantes que ocurrieron cuando perdió la memoria

-¿Le dijiste algo?

-Sensei, eso es algo que a mí no me corresponde

-Es complicado decirlo – frunció el ceño -. No sé por dónde empezar

-Ella debería enterarse primero

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí. Es lo único que voy a decirle

-Ahora tendré que ver yo el cómo

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro. A sus pies había dos tumbas. _Nawaki… Dan…_ Luego, las tumbas desaparecieron. Se encontró recostada en una cama. Sudaba, sentía mucho dolor, y le decían que hiciera fuerza, que todo iba a salir bien. Eran voces que ella quizás conocía, pero como todas hablaban al unísono no entendía nada. Estaba desesperada. Luego, sintió el lloriqueo de un bebé. Luego, todo en penumbras. Ningún ruido, ninguna luz. De repente, todo se iluminó, como si hubiera una fogata gigante alumbrándolo todo. Sintió un rugido, lo cual le provocó escalofríos y una sensación de angustia en todo su cuerpo. Comenzó a gritar y a llorar.

-Tsunade… Tsunade…

Alguien la remecía. Reconocía la voz. Vio más luz y a un rubio que la mirada preocupadamente. Sintió que algo la cubría. Estaba recostada.

-Una pesadilla…

-Sí, fue una pesadilla, comenzaste a gritar… estás sudando, Tsunade

-Era terrible… habían muchas cosas…

-Tsunade… ¿qué te pasó?

-Yo… recuerdo que estaba con Kakashi y los vi llegar…

-Últimamente siempre te desmayas o te sientes mal…

-No entiendo… en todas has estado tú…

Ambos guardaron silencio. El cuarto, sentado a un lado de la Godaime, la miraba preocupado. Ella lo miraba también, pero como buscando algo.

-Yo… sé que me están ocultando algo… siento que tiene que ver… cuando perdí la memoria

-No sé si deba decirte las cosas que pasaron en ese entonces, yo…

-¡Es que todos me dicen que no son los indicados! – se sentó y tomó al rubio por el cuello - ¡Entonces dime tú a quién tengo que recurrir¡Dímelo! – dijo y lo miró al borde de las lágrimas

-Tranquila, Tsunade…

Ella se abrazó al rubio y comenzó a llorar en su hombro. Él estaba perplejo.

-Nadie puede entender… la angustia que siento ahora. Ni yo sé por qué la siento, sólo sé que debo saber lo que ocurrió, que es algo muy importante… - El Hokage reaccionó y abrazó protectoramente a Tsunade – dime lo que necesito saber, por favor… dime lo que yo no recuerdo, necesito saberlo

El cuarto Hokage recordaba a la Godaime como una mujer de carácter fuerte, obstinada, pero también sabía que tenía su lado sensible, y lo conocía. Verla así, ahora, le daba lástima. Pero no se sentía preparado, ni la sentía preparada a ella, como para decirle lo que ocurrió cuando ella perdió la memoria. Lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarla, hasta que ya no sintió más sus sollozos y la recostó.

Cuando salió, vio a Kakashi con Sakura y Naruto.

-¿Y Sasuke-kun? – preguntó el Hokage

-No quisimos entrar, pero lo sentimos en su casa – dijo Naruto

-¿Cómo está Tsunade-sama? – preguntó Sakura, muy preocupada

-Ya se calmó… tuvo una pesadilla y la dejó muy sensible

-Esa vieja es muy pesada datte bayo. No pensé que fuera a ponerse así

-Es que su vida no ha sido muy linda

-¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Naruto

El Hokage miró a Kakashi. Ambos se miraron, buscando aprobación mutua. No había nada de malo en contarles… mientras mantuvieran la boca cerrada.

-Ocurrió un suceso después de… - narró el Hokage - sellar al Kyubi… eso la marcó tanto, que simplemente perdió la memoria

-Estuvo un mes inconsciente – aclaró Kakashi

-Gracias a eso, no recuerda hechos desde un año antes de perder la memoria. Y ahora quiere saber lo que ocurrió

-¿Y por qué no le dicen? – dice Naruto, como si fuera algo muy sencillo

-Es que… las cosas que ocurrieron no son demasiado fáciles de decirlas. Cuando ella mejoró quisimos decirle, pero abandonó inmediatamente Konoha

-Pobre Tsunade-sama…

-Ahora está sospechando que ocurrieron cosas importantes en el período que ella olvidó… creo que no es momento de que lo sepa, la noto muy débil

-Yo también – opinó la pelirrosa -, y eso que ella es una mujer de carácter muy fuerte

-Voy a ir a ver si Tsunade sigue durmiendo – anunció el Hokage y se fue

* * *

Todo negro, nuevamente. A lo lejos vio una silueta, la cual sostenía un bebé, el cual lloraba. Ella trató de acercarse, pero de pronto apareció una gran pared de fuego y esta silueta se lanzó a ella. Ella sintió la misma angustia anterior y comenzó a correr hacia el fuego. Sentía arder su cuerpo, pero de pronto el fuego desapareció y encontró otra tumba a sus pies. _Arashi..._

Abrió los ojos, pues sintió algo tibio en su mano. Otra vez era el Hokage.

-¿Por qué lloras en sueños? – preguntó el rubio, al mismo tiempo que, con la mano libre, secaba las lágrimas de Tsunade

-Salías en mi sueño…

-¿Yo¿Y qué pasaba?

-Morías

Ambos guardaron silencio. Cuando él terminó de limpiar las lágrimas que la Hokage había derramado, acarició la cabeza de ésta.

-Te lanzabas al fuego… y tenías un bebé en las manos…

El Hokage se calló. Luego de un rato, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Kyubi?

-No, era fuego, una pared de fuego… - otra vez silencio – ese bebé que tú cargabas…

-¿Qué pasa con ese bebé?

-Tiene que ver con los hechos que no recuerdo¿cierto? – el Hokage guardó silencio. No se atrevía a contarle a Tsunade en ese estado - Arashi… ¿ese bebé… es mío?

N/A: Uy, Tsunade está recordando. Ahora se aclara un poco más la película. Me costó bastante hacer este capítulo, no sabía bien qué más agregar. Respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**Mahome**: Yo también me la imagino jejeje y bueno ahora ves, Sasuke sí se dio cuenta :P ¡Gracias por leer!

**Darwin**: Yo leí lo del hiraishin en la wikipedia, volví a revisar en google y seguí encontrando la misma información XD que era para correr más velozmente… y bueno es un fic jejeje gracias por tu review

¡Gracias por leer! Los amo XD


	6. Sentimientos

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 6: Sentimientos

El Hokage abrió los ojos sobremanera. No sabía qué decirle a la Godaime, así que guardó silencio. Ella comenzó a desesperarse.

-¡Dímelo, Arashi! – tomó al Hokage por el cuello - ¡Yo sé que todos saben lo que pasó, y nadie me quiere decir nada¡Yo siento que tú eres el que debe decírmelo todo!

-Estás demasiado alterada… - el Hokage tomó las muñecas de Tsunade para zafarse – así no te contaré nada

-¡Mírame como estoy¡Dime algo!

-Tranquila… - dijo en un tono muy sereno, abrazándola

Ella sintió mucha paz y se calmó. Hubo un buen rato de silencio, en el cual el Hokage creía que ella dormía, pero ella habló.

-Eres capaz de transmitir lo que sientes a los demás… yo… siento algo muy extraño cuando estoy contigo… pero no recuerdo nada…

El Hokage se puso triste y miró a la Hokage a los ojos. Puso su mano en la mejilla de ella.

-Yo no he olvidado, Tsunade… no puedo olvidarlo que siento

* * *

Kakashi había ido a ver cómo seguían su sensei y la Hokage, pero al escuchar algunas palabras del rubio, decidió dejarlos tranquilos. Quizás era bueno para el Hokage desahogarse de esa forma.

-Está bien, no se preocupen, están conversando tranquilamente – les contó el sensei a sus alumnos -. Ustedes deberían irse, no sacan nada estando aquí. Además, ya atardece y mañana continuaremos entrenando

Ambos se despiden de su sensei y se retiran a sus casas. Mientras, Kakashi decide esperar a que salga el Hokage. Con la llegada del rubio, Kakashi se había convertido en casi el único amigo de antaño del Hokage. Jiraiya siempre estaba dando vueltas y no podía encontrarse siempre con él. Así que Kakashi era el apoyo del Hokage que no estaba muy bien sentimentalmente. Y el peligris lo entendía, y por eso lo esperaba. Sospechaba que el rubio querría hablar con él luego de salir. Pero apareció alguien que sería mejor para conversar con el Hokage cuando éste saliera, así que Kakashi le dejó el paso y aprovechó de irse a leer su libro.

* * *

-¿Tus… sentimientos? Arashi, no sé de lo que me hablas…

-Me duele que no puedas recordar nada, Tsunade…

-¿Podrías ser más explícito?

Él la miró seriamente. Su corazón comenzó a agitarse. ¿Ser más explícito? Más explícito que lo que haría ahora no podría serlo. Tomó el rostro de la Hokage y la besó.

Ella sintió algo demasiado extraño dentro de sí. Estaba paralizada. Cerró los ojos y por un momento vio la imagen de ella y el Hokage paseando por una de las tantas calles de Konoha, con las manos tomadas y los dedos entrelazados, y que luego él la abrazaba por la cintura y la besaba, y ella se veía… feliz.

Se separó del Hokage, asombrada por lo que había visto. No sabía qué decirle.

-Yo… yo podría haber sido tu sensei, por favor…

-Eso jamás te importó

Eso terminó de asombrar a Tsunade. ¿Acaso ellos dos…? No, no podía ser. Tenían tanta diferencia de edad… y ella no recordaba ningún acercamiento con él, sólo recordaba que era un ninja excelente, reconocido en toda Konoha. Ella miró aterrada al rubio, el cual unos segundos después reaccionó.

-Oh, gomen ne… - dijo, poniéndose de pie – no ha sido un buen tiempo para ti, y yo te doy más problemas… de verdad, discúlpame, mejor te dejo tranquila¿sí? Sayonara

El rubio cerró la puerta, y se apegó a ella, dando un enorme suspiro y cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió, encontró a un hombre que parecía esperarlo.

-Jiraiya…

-Creo que tienes ganas de hablar¿no?

Ambos salieron y se juntaron en un lugar que a ambos les gustaba: la azotea de cualquier edificio de Konoha, donde el viento calara en sus huesos, donde pudieran sentir paz y tranquilidad, donde pudieran admirar Konoha, donde pudieran estar sentados uno al lado del otro, como solían hacer años atrás.

-No pude aguantar más… tengo demasiada presión y… le conté, de cierta forma, que ambos tuvimos algo en el pasado

-Y ella no lo recuerda

-No… - dijo bajando la mirada. Luego miró hacia el frente – pero al parecer ella tiene algún tipo de visiones… sospechó que tuvo un hijo a partir de unos sueños que tuvo, cuando sintió dolor y se desmayó

-Si ella lo termina descubriendo todo a través de sus visiones… no te lo perdonará nunca, Arashi…

El Hokage se puso de pie, y dejó que el viento lo traspasara. Luego, sin decir nada, se marchó.

Al día siguiente se reunió con el equipo de Kakashi a entrenar.

-Hola, niños

-Ohayou – saludaron los tres

-¿Y Kakashi¿Se cree que porque yo los entreno no tiene que venir?

-Anoche me dijo "nos vemos mañana", así que debe estar atrasado datte bayo

-Como siempre… - suspiró el Hokage – bueno, podemos empezar mientras llega Kakashi… ya saben el primer paso, acumular chakra en los pies y al menos caminar coordinadamente

-¡Ja, eso suena sencillo! – dijo Naruto con la pose que suele usar Rock Lee

Naruto comenzó a acumular chakra en los pies, y logró dar un paso, pero al dar el segundo paso se tropezó en sí mismo y cayó. El Hokage no se reprimió la risa, Sakura se llevó una mano a la cara y Sasuke sólo pudo decir su clásico "usuratonkachi".

-No es nada fácil, Naruto-kun – le dijo el Hokage -, hay que tener mucho control de chakra y coordinación

-Nee nee, viejo… - pone cara de copucha

-¡Naruto! – Sakura regaña a su compañero – Discúlpelo

-Oh, no me molesta – se rió el Hokage – aunque no lo soy tanto…

-¿Cómo hacía Kakashi-sensei este ejercicio?

-Oh, bueno… a mi equipo le costó un poco hacerlo… pero había una ninja médico, y ella como tiene control de chakra pudo hacerlo, pero el que menos se demoró fue Kakashi

-¿Y el otro ninja? En un equipo son 3 datte bayo

-Ah bueno… - miró a Sasuke, el cual estaba distraído viendo cómo el pasto crecía

-Oí hablar alguna vez de Obito, el Uchiha que estaba en su equipo… - dijo Sasuke, mientras miraba a la nada – no era nada de especial…

-¡Lo siento! – llega Kakashi – es que me he perdido en el camino de la vida…

-Kakashi – dijo molesto su maestro -… uff, algún día aprenderás y dirás "me atrasé porque me quedé dormido", o "me estaba terminando el capítulo del libro"… - bufó

-Bueno¿y qué están esperando para entrenar?

Los genins miraron feo a su sensei, y trataron de hacer el primer paso. Siempre daban dos o tres pasos y tropezaban con sus mismos pies, mientras Kakashi y el cuarto los miraban divertidos.

-Qué viejos tiempos, Kakashi… una ninja médico, un Uchiha y el elemento sorpresa

-Si Naruto logra aprender el Hiraishin no jutsu, sería un vil Bunshin tuyo, sensei

Ambos rieron. Sakura los miró. Se fijó en el Hokage. A pesar de la edad que debería tener, era bastante apuesto y jovial. Todas las chicas se dejaban guiar por el rostro que estaba en la montaña, pero al verlo en persona fue la sensación, y todas las quinceañeras guardaban en secreto la admiración y "amor" por el Hokage. Sakura nunca se había fijado, pero al ver la sonrisa del Hokage lo notó, y entendía por qué las chichas incluso habían "cambiado" a Sasuke por el rubio Hokage. Un ruido la sacó de su pensamiento. A su lado, Sasuke y Naruto habían chocado y estaban uno sobre el otro. Cuando se desenredaron, Naruto mostró su amplia sonrisa. Sakura se asombró. Sasuke notó la reacción de la chica. Ahora, no era el único que sospechaba algo.

Al atardecer, acabó el entrenamiento.

-Y bien¿cuántos pasos pudieron dar?

-10 – anuncia Sakura

-5 – responde Sasuke

-¿Y tú, Naruto? – pregunta Kakashi

-Ehm… no conté

-Mientes

-4

-Muy bien, Sakura y Sasuke. En cuando a ti, Naruto… sin comentarios

-¡No seas cruel datte bayo!

-Mañana el reto será al menos doblarlos – anuncia el Hokage, sonriendo -, o sea, Sakura-san deberá dar 20 pasos; Sasuke-kun 10 y Naruto-kun 8

-¿¡Nani!? – protestó el rubio

-No digas nada, Naruto – lo reta el peligris -, tus compañeros no han objetado nada

Se despidieron todos y se fueron rápidamente, pues ya casi anochecía. Mientras Sakura caminaba, siente un ruido como de hojas. Luego sintió pasos y sacó su kunai.

-Soy yo

-Sasuke-kun… - guarda su kunai

-También lo notaste¿verdad?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo de Naruto y el cuarto…

-La sonrisa…

-Y no sólo eso… físicamente se parecen mucho, utilizan casi las mismas técnicas, y de Naruto no se sabe nada de la identidad de sus padres

-Eso es cierto…

-Se lo planteé a Kakashi, pero no me aclaró nada

-Podría investigar un día… como estoy más cerca de Tsunade-sama…

-Si entre esos dos hay algo… y alguien, o peor aun, todos lo sabían… temo que Naruto pueda reaccionar mal

Sakura lo miró asustada. No lo había pensado de ese modo. Naruto tenía su carácter, y cuando se enojaba daba miedo. Cuando reaccionó, el moreno se había ido, así que ella decidió hacer lo mismo. Total, mañana sería un nuevo día. Pero, lo que no sabía, es que no sólo estaba Sasuke en ese lugar. Había otra persona.

N/A: Este capítulo también me costó hacerlo. Hasta título me costó ponerle xD Disculpen la demora de dos días, hoy (22/10) estoy de cumpleaños :D 19 añitos jejeje. Respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**Shio chang**: No sabía que ese nombre también era de otro personaje de Naruto XD Bueno, de los nombres hipotéticos entre Kaseiyo y Arashi me gustó más el último… además ya he dicho mil veces, escribí hace un año el fic u.u ¡Gracias por leer!

**KatzeUchiha**: Pero si no sólo acá se dice uy XD

**Darwin**: Claro, no recuerda nada jejeje gracias por leer

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!


	7. Una misión personal

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 7: Una misión personal

El sol brillaba mucho. No había nubes. Apenas eran las 10 de la mañana y todos estaban agotados por el calor. Sin embargo, había una persona en toda Konoha que no paraba de hacer trabajo, a pesar de que no le gustaba mucho hacerlo y de que en este último tiempo no se había sentido muy bien.

Tsunade revisaba unos papeles, buscando misiones interesantes para recomendar. Quería sacar un tiempo al cuarto de la aldea, sólo para reordenar sus ideas. Además, lo que había pasado ayer, no lo iba a dejar pasar así como así. Necesitaba reunir información, y con él en la aldea era más complicado.

Habían llegado misiones de rango S nuevamente, pero todas habían sido asignadas ya, de modo que no había ninguna tan importante como para que la hiciera el Hokage. Hasta que se vio en la obligación de ella inventar una misión. _Piensa, Tsunade, piensa… algo se te tiene que ocurrir… claro, ¡ya lo tengo! Aunque es demasiado arriesgado… bueno, le diré que lleve a los ninjas que quiera…_

Tsunade mandó a llamar a todos los Jounins y los reunió. También citó al cuarto.

-Muy bien, ¿no falta nadie? – dijo, sentándose

-No, Godaime-sama – se escuchó

-Perfecto… bueno, viendo que estamos muy escasos de misiones, y que las relaciones con las demás aldeas van bien, he decidido retomar un asunto pendiente… - entrelaza sus dedos y los pone bajo el mentón – Orochimaru - Se hizo un silencio general. Pero nadie objetó, así que la Hokage decidió seguir -. Siempre hemos sentido esa amenaza sobre nosotros, y creo que la situación puede controlarse. Además, contamos con excelentes Genins, incluso ellos podrían aportar

-Pero no sabemos en dónde está – le dice el cuarto

-Para eso te tengo una misión

Se hizo silencio general. Aunque las miradas eran inquietas.

-Tu misión será buscar el paradero de Orochimaru y avisar en cuanto lo sepas. Todos los ninjas de Konoha conformarán un "ejército" y atacarán a Orochimaru. Puedes tomar a los ninjas que quieras

Yondaime estaba serio. Miraba a Tsunade con ojos zorrunos. Cuando el Hokage se ponía así, todos sabían que el asunto era demasiado importante.

-Kakashi – anuncia el Hokage -, necesito un perro

-¡Oh, claro, sensei! – dijo, mientras su ojo se cerraba feliz. Se mordió el dedo y realizó el Kuchiyose no jutsu en la mano de su sensei – Aquí está. Este es Pakkun

-¡Qué tal, Kakashi!

-¡Hola! Esta vez te irás con el cuarto

-¿El cuarto? – mira al rubio – Uh, oí rumores de que estaba vivo

-Iremos a buscar a Orochimaru

-¡Claro, cuando quieras!

-En cuanto lo encontremos avisas a Kakashi para que vayan a ayudar

-¡Ok!

-Bien, entonces vamos…

-¿No va a tomar a nadie más, Yondaime-sama? – pregunta Kurenai

-Sí, tomaré sólo a un equipo

-Toma el que quieras – le dice la Hokage

-No conozco muy bien a los equipos, prefiero que me recomiendes uno – dijo, mientras sonreía

-¿Qué buscas en el quipo que quieres?

-Agilidad, agudeza… y un ninja médico

-Oh, pues es simple, hay un equipo así… sólo que tiene un problema

-¿Cuál?

-El problema del equipo es…

---------------------------

-¡Naruto! – Sakura se paseaba de un lado para el otro - ¡Nos han dado una misión importantísima y atrasado!

-Tranquila, si quieres puedes tocar mis almohadillas

-¡Maldito perro!

-Ese usuratonkachi…

-¿Se estará juntando mucho con Kakashi?

-¡Gomen nasai datte bayo! – llega el rubio - ¡Pakkun!

-Qué tal, Naruto – saluda, mostrando sus almohadillas

-Bien, no hay tiempo que perder – anuncia el Hokage -. Me hubiera gustado que aprendieran el Hiraishin no jutsu para esta misión, pero toma bastante tiempo

-Yondaime-sama, si quiere puede adelantarse, debemos ser muy lentos en comparación con su velocidad – dice Sakura

-No te preocupes, Sakura-san, iré al ritmo de ustedes. ¿Listos?

El equipo asintió y se fueron. Seguían al Hokage, pues Tsunade le había dado indicaciones del posible paradero de Orochimaru.

Naruto iba muy ensimismado. No hablaba ni hacía sus típicos comentarios estúpidos o fuera de lugar. Sakura y Sasuke notaron cierta tensión en el ambiente.

-Naruto… - dijo Sasuke

-Nani… - contestó, hablando muy bajo

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Quieres parar?

-No, no, no pasa nada… sigamos…

Yondaime miró preocupado a Naruto. Lo conocía hace muy poco, pero sabía que era un niño alegre, y que alguna razón muy fuerte debía tenerlo así.

Comenzó a ponerse nostálgico.

Flash Back

-¡Arashi!

Se volteó para ver quién lo llamaba. Se le alegró el día al ver que era ella quien lo llamaba.

-¡Qué tal, Tsunade-sensei!

-Déjate de esas tonterías de sensei – lo palmoteó en el hombro -, somos amigos hace un buen tiempo y no te he podido quitar de la cabeza que me digas Tsunade a secas

-Gomen… - dijo, apenado

Tsunade sonrió. Disfrutaba incomodando a su amigo. Últimamente, ellos dos habían creado rápidamente confianza, no se acordaba bien cómo había empezado su amistad, pero sabía que era un amigo incondicional y que eso la ayudaba a no sentirse tan sola luego de la muerte de su hermano y su novio.

-Oh, Tsunade… etto… ¿estás ocupada ahora? – dijo, mirando hacia el cielo

-No, ya terminé con todo, ¿por qué?

-Quería que me acompañaras a un lugar

El rubio avanzó y fue seguido inmediatamente por Tsunade. Llegaron a una azotea de un edificio en la cual se sentaron, donde se podía ver todo Konoha y un lindo atardecer.

-He notado que te gustan los edificios

-Se está demasiado tranquilo aquí, y se puede ver todo Konoha. ¿No es hermosa? – guardó silencio, en el cual Tsunade pensaba que realmente su aldea era muy bonita - No me gustaría que nada le sucediera nunca – dijo, retomando -, todos son importantes aquí…

Tsunade se sorprendió… pensaba igual que su hermano. ¿Acaso a toda la gente que esperaba algo bueno y lindo para su aldea y sus seres queridos tenía un triste final? Se entristeció al pensar en eso.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, no pasa nada…

-No mientas – dijo, mirándola a los ojos

-Sólo recordé… a Nawaki…

-Lo siento…

Hubo un rato de silencio. Hasta que Tsunade miró al rubio, el cual estaba tragando saliva con los ojos apretados y movía las manos nerviosamente.

-¿Qué te pasa, Arashi?

-Tsunade… hay algo que quiero preguntarte…

-Sí, lo que quieras…

-Tú… bueno… tu novio… aún tú…

-Yo de Dan tengo muy lindos recuerdos… - dijo, poniéndose seria – pero el pasado, en el pasado – sonrió -… pero, ¿a qué vino esa pregunta?

-Tsunade… tú, ahora… o después… bueno, ¿nunca te has fijado en nadie más?

Tsunade miró a su amigo, el cual estaba bastante nervioso y sonrojado. No es que fuera tonta, pero al principio no había notado el por qué del nerviosismo del rubio.

-Arashi… acaso tú…

Ella no pudo continuar. En un arranque de nervios, el rubio la había tomado del mentón y la había besado. Ella quedó paralizada. ¿En qué momento su amigo había cambiado los sentimientos por ella?

Tsunade sintió mil sentimientos a flor de piel, mientras el rubio la besaba. Sí, él había estado desde que se conocían con ella, apoyándola y acompañándola para que no se sintiera sola. Con su sonrisa, él era capaz de arrancar cualquier sentimiento de pena o de angustia de su corazón, sobre todo cuando recordaba a sus seres queridos y él se acercaba y le prestaba un hombro, cono buen amigo que era, y luego le dedicaba una sonrisa, luego de dejarle bien en claro que no debía llorar, y ella, entre lágrimas, le respondía de igual modo: con una sonrisa sincera.

Ahora él estaba besándola, ella no respondía, pero tampoco se oponía. Se separó brevemente de ella y la miró con sus ojos zorrunos. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Hace unos segundos, él parecía un gatito asustadizo, pero ahora parecía haber recobrado toda la seguridad. Él, definitivamente, nunca acabaría de sorprenderla.

Ella sentía casi encima los labios del rubio. Sintió que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. Lo tomó de la cara con las dos manos y lo besó, siendo ahora él el sorprendido.

Como si fuera un cuento de hadas, sólo con un beso ella pudo enamorarse del rubio.

Flash Back

-¡Yondaime-sama! – grita Sakura

-¿Ah?

-Deberíamos descansar, ya está atardeciendo

-Disculpa, ¿llevabas mucho rato hablándome?

-Sí, más o menos

-Gomen nasai, estaba pensando en… otras cosas

Llegaron a un lugar donde decidieron hacer campamento. Naruto estaba muy desanimado, y ya el ambiente se hacía denso. Yondaime tomó a Naruto del brazo y lo alejó un poco de Sasuke y Sakura.

-Naruto-kun… ¿Hay algo que yo o que ninguno de aquí sabemos y que nos debas contar?

-Eso te pregunto yo a ti

El Hokage se sorprendió más que nunca, y no pensó en disimular su asombro. Hasta Sakura y Sasuke habían escuchado y miraban asombrados. Pakkun no entendía nada.

Flash Back

Se despidieron todos y se fueron rápidamente, pues ya casi anochecía. Mientras Sakura caminaba, siente un ruido como de hojas. Luego sintió pasos y sacó su kunai.

Flash Back

Sakura tomó a Sasuke y lo alejó sin que los demás lo notaran.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Naruto… Naruto nos escuchó, Sasuke

-¿Qué? ¿Y cómo puedes saber eso?

-Cuando te acercaste para hablarme, ¿pasaste a llevar hojas o algo así?

-No, yo vine caminando detrás de ti

-¡Entonces Naruto se escondió entre unos arbustos y nos oyó!

-Kuso…

-Y parece que se lo tomó muy mal… no me atrevo a preguntarle

El moreno no lo dudó ni un segundo. Volvió al campamento, donde el Hokage tenía todo listo y ahora estaba sentado sobre una roca, bastante pensativo. Sasuke decidió no interrumpirlo. Naruto estaba más lejos, con rostro entre irritado y triste.

-Nee, usuratonkachi

-Nani…

-Tenemos que hablar

-De esta roca no me muevo

-Bien, que sea aquí… - se metió las manos al bolsillo, mientras se sentía observado por el Hokage - ¿acaso escuchaste algo de más?

-¿Y qué si eso pasó?

-Naruto… voy en serio

-Yo también

-En primer lugar, es malo espiar

-Estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas

-¡Porque nos preocupamos! – se acercó la pelirrosa

-Sakura-chan…

-No es para que te pongas así, Naruto… fue sólo una conversación – sonrió amable y sinceramente

El rubio miró a sus amigos y les devolvió una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Arigato datte bayo!

Se levantó de la piedra y sintió que su estómago pedía comida, así que todos se dispusieron para comer y luego dormir. Mañana seguirían su camino, esperando que el ambiente, esta vez, contara con la alegría de Naruto.

N/A: Me salió largo este cap, me inspiré un poco con el recuerdo de Yondaime y Tsunade XD ¿Naruto no será bipolar? XD respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"… bueno al… XD

**Ale**: Jejeje no te preocupes, con que lean soy feliz TT gracias por el review :D

¡Nos vemos! ¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Un paso más cerca

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 8: Un paso más cerca

Al día siguiente, todo parecía normal, como si ayer no hubiera sucedido nada. Naruto saltando por todas partes, con mucha hambre y ganas de seguir caminando; Sakura y Pakkun peleando por cuál de los dos tenía más bello el pelo; Sasuke miraba a todos con cara de pocos amigos y el cuarto sonreía cada vez más.

Decidieron seguir andando y un buen rato después llegaron a un pueblo muy pequeño y sombrío. Les daba muy mala espina. De todos modos, el Hokage decidió entrar, pues siempre en estos pueblos estaba el típico "jefe", el cual debía manejar mucha información que les podría servir para saber dónde está Orochimaru.

Llegaron a un pequeño bar y se acercaron a la barra. Se sentían incómodos, pues eran muy observados, pero al ver al Hokage les daba un poco de seguridad, con su seria y profunda mirada zorruna.

-¿Qué desea? – pregunta el cantinero

-Estoy buscando información

-Oh, claro… ¿y sobre qué sería?

-Sobre un tal Orochimaru

-Oh, Orochimaru… aquí en este pequeño pueblo lo conocemos bien, pero nuestra información tiene precio

Mientras el cantinero hablaba, mucha gente se acercaba hacia el Hokage, sobre todo mujeres. Una se acercó – parecía ser la que mandaba a los demás –, tenía el pelo castaño y largo, ojos verdes y una bonita figura. Tomó al Hokage por el mentón, girando el rostro del rubio hacia ella.

-Uh, pero no me mires así, con esos ojos de kitsune antipático… - el Hokage no dijo nada, mientras el equipo de Kakashi lo miraban anonadados. La mujer se puso tras el Hokage, el cual dio vuelta el rostro, mirando al cantinero – puedes pagarme como quieras, kitsune – pasó un brazo por el lado del Hokage, tocándole el pecho con un dedo

-¡Hey! – se acercó Sakura - ¡Más respeto con Yondaime Hokage-sama!

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, en el cual la mujer que jugueteaba con el pecho del rubio quedó de piedra. Ni Yondaime ni los genins entendían lo que sucedía.

-¿Yondaime-sama? – pregunta el cantinero – pero si estaba…

-¡Que no, que está vivo, no lo ven parado aquí! – dijo Sakura, realmente cabreada

La mujer que estaba con el Hokage se arrodilló frente a él.

-¡Gomen nasai, Yondaime-sama! ¡Si yo hubiera sabido que era usted, jamás me hubiera atrevido a…! ¡Oh, qué vergüenza!

-¡Disculpe la poca amabilidad, Yondaime-sama! – dijo el cantinero, bajando la cabeza - ¡Es gracias a usted que este pequeño pueblo no se extinguió por completo! Hace muchos años, fuimos amenazados por… ese maldito Kyubi… nos amenazó con venir hacia acá luego de destruir Konoha, pero usted… ¡Le estamos muy agradecidos!

-Y si tanto lo quieren en este pueblo, ¿cómo es que no lo reconocieron? – dijo Naruto, también molesto

-¡De verdad, mil disculpas, Yondaime-sama!

-¡No, no se preocupen! – se rascó el pelo con una mano, mientras sonreía - ¡Sólo ha sido una confusión!

-Nosotros… yo… - habló la mujer – puedo enmendar mi error, dando la información que desee, Yondaime-sama

-Sólo necesito saber todo lo que sepan de Orochimaru… y algo de beber para el camino no estaría mal

-¡E-enseguida!

-Orochimaru estuvo hace muy poco aquí. Vino a comprar una hierba que sólo crece en esta zona, y se la vendimos a muy alto precio. Luego nos pidió que lo acompañáramos… ahora está en un bosque que hay tras la montaña de las espinas

-¿La montaña de las espinas?

-Sí… es una montaña que es imposible de subir, porque está cubierta completamente de espinas muy filudas. No queda otra que rodearla, pero se tarda bastante

-Si hubiéramos desarrollado el Hiraishin no jutsu… - dice Sasuke

-Oh, no te preocupes, tomaremos el tiempo que sea necesario

-Orochimaru está en ese bosque buscando otro tipo de hierba, que estoy segura tardará bastante en encontrar, aunque tenga un ejército buscándola, pues es muy pequeña y es capaz de esconderse dentro de las flores… y hay muy pocas

-Bien, entonces nos marcharemos enseguida

-Los acompañaré hacia la montaña

Los cuatro – y Pakkun -, seguidos de la mujer, llegaron hasta quedar frente a la montaña de las espinas. Pero eran unas espinas muy distintas: eran gigantes y de roca, y brillaban mucho, como si fueran cuchillos.

-No es muy alta

-No, pero como ve, está llena de espinas… si toma el camino de la derecha demorará menos

-Muchas gracias

La mujer nuevamente pidió disculpas por su actitud y se retiró rápidamente. El Hokage miraba la montaña, con ojos escrutadores.

-¿Por qué no nos movemos, viejo?

-Sólo estoy pensando en qué tan filudas pueden ser estas espinas que nadie se ha atrevido a escalar la montaña

-Habrá que probarlo datte bayo… - Naruto iba a poner una mano sobre una espina, pero el Hokage lo afirma de la muñeca

-No sabemos qué tan filuda es… pero la probaremos… - su mirada cambió a una más zorruna y realizó un sello – Kage Bunshin no jutsu - Salieron unas copias del Hokage

-¡Sugoi! – dijo Sakura

-¡Sakura-chan, eso lo hago siempre datte bayo! – dijo Naruto, lloriqueando

-¡Pero no eres Hokage, Naruto!

-¡Eres mala datte bayo!

Una de las copias tomó con la mano una espina, y el guante que traía el Hokage en la mano se despedazó, lo que hizo que la copia desapareciera. Otra trató de subir las espinas usando chakra en los pies, pero las puntas rompieron los zapatos y también desapareció la copia.

-Es imposible subirlo – las demás copias desaparecieron -, debemos rodearlo

Comenzaron a caminar. Sentían que esta vez sí encontrarían a Orochimaru.

-----------------------------------------------

-Arashi…

El rubio se volteó al escuchar la voz de ella.

-Tsunade…

-¿Podemos conversar?

-Claro…

Fueron a la azotea de un edificio. El atardecer los acompañaba, junto a una linda vista panorámica de Konoha.

-El beso que me diste ayer… - dice ella

-Tú también me besaste… y saliste corriendo luego de hacerlo

-Yo… no supe por qué reaccioné así…

-Entiendo… me vas a decir que te dejaste llevar y que nada, sólo eso… pero lo entiendo, el responsable fui yo, no te preocupes

-No… no hablo de eso – corrió la vista

-¿Y de qué?

-Yo… - se puso de pie, y miró el atardecer – no sé por qué salí corriendo… no soy muy buena con estas cosas, ya lo sabes, soy brutal… pero… con ese beso que me diste ayer yo… me enamoré, Arashi

El rubio se sorprendió. Sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Se acercó a Tsunade, la tomó por los hombros y la volteó.

-¡Dime que no es una broma, Tsunade! Yo… ¡no estoy jugando!

-Yo tampoco…

Tsunade puso su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, el cual la abrazó protectoramente. Se sintió más feliz que nunca.

-¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Tsunade sama!

Abrió los ojos. No entendía nada.

-¿Shizune?

-¡Tsunade-sama! Qué bueno que despertó

-¿Desperté? Fue un…

-Estaba soñando, y se movía mucho… y estaba sonrojada, pero no tiene fiebre

-Un sueño…

Se puso de pie y abrió la cortina, dejando que el sol de la tarde entrara. _Arashi… ¿cómo estarás?... tú… tienes que volver…_

------------------------------------------------

-Viejo, ¿por qué no corremos datte bayo?

-Tenemos que guardar energías para luchar. Sé que estás emocionado, Naruto-kun, pero debes pensar bien las cosas, un error y puede que la misión falle completamente

-¡Eres un exagerado datte bayo!

-¡Naruto! – Sakura le dio un puñetazo

-¿Qué hice ahora datte bayo? – dice adolorido

-¡No le sigas diciendo viejo a Yondaime-sama, baka!

-Tranquila, Sakura-san

-Usuratonkachi

-¿Ahora tú también? ¡Lo que me faltaba!

-¡Eso es lo que eres! – dice Sakura – Tienes que aprender buenos modales… ¡Hasta Sasuke-kun lo hace!

-Qué quieres decir con eso… - el aludido miró con cara de pocos amigos a Sakura

-¡No mires así a Sakura-chan!

-No me grites

-¡Eres un pesado!

-¡Jajaja! – rió el Hokage – A esto se refería Kakashi con una "amistad especial" – ambos pusieron mala cara -… mejor caminemos

Caminaron bastante rato, hasta que, de repente, vieron frente a ellos un gran bosque. Todos sintieron sus corazones acelerarse. Era cuestión de entrar ahí y encontrar a Orochimaru.

N/A: Me costó hacer este capítulo un poquito. ¡Pero luego se viene la parte emocionante! Que se demoraron el hacerme reviews, ¿no les gusta? D: Respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**Darwin**: Tranquilo, que no es cosa de decirle de la noche a la mañana… pero ya se viene jejeje gracias por el review

**Padme**: Sí, yo también quería que fuera ella TT

**Kathy**: Gracias por leer y por el comentario TT

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. La Lucha

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 9: La lucha

-Lo más seguro es que aquí esté Orochimaru… - dijo el Hokage

-Orochimaru… - dijo Naruto, realmente enojado

El Hokage miró a Naruto. En verdad, era normal que estuviera molesto. Pero ni siquiera Sasuke se veía tan enojado. Kakashi tenía mucha razón al haberle dicho que esos dos se tenía mucho cariño, pero a su forma.

-Ahora debemos actuar con mucho cuidado, pero también rápidamente, si nos demoramos mucho podemos ser detectados más fácilmente

Se pusieron a correr en busca de alguna señal, pero no encontraban nada, hasta que vieron a alguien de pie a lo lejos. Mientras se acercaban, notaron que esta persona había notado la presencia de ellos, así que decidieron no ocultarse.

-Kabuto… - se acerca Naruto

-Qué tal, Naruto, tanto tiempo sin vernos

-Deja de ironías, sabes a lo que venimos, dinos dónde está Orochimaru

-Orochimaru-sama está muy ocupado y no puede atenderlos. Me dijo que viniera yo, pues había un invitado muy especial – dijo, mirando al Hokage

-Pues nosotros no te queremos a ti, queremos a Orochimaru – repuso el Hokage

-Lo siento, ya le dije que Orochimaru-sama estaba ocupado

-Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo… - saca un kunai – tendré que matarte

Los demás imitaron al Hokage. Pero este les indicó que no, que él lucharía sólo y que no tardaría en pelear. Pakkun les aclaró que había oído que el cuarto podía luchar sólo contra cincuenta ninjas. Por lo tanto, estaba más que seguro que contra Kabuto podría, por más buen ninja que fuese. No por nada, él es un Hokage.

Todos miraban con atención la escena. El Hokage luchaba excelentemente, con gracia, sutileza, y a la vez su mirada otorgaba algo como de misterio y confianza en sí mismo. No ejecutaba movimientos sin pensarlos. Además, era muy veloz y Kabuto no era capaz de golpearlo. De repente, se queda el Hokage solo en medio del lugar. Justo en eso, Kabuto se pone tras él y le pone un kunai en el cuello.

-Pensé que eras más listo, cuarto. Ahora sí que morirás

Kabuto desliza su kunai por el cuello del Hokage. No podían creer que Kabuto acabara tan rápido con un Hokage como él. No, de verdad eso no podía pasar. Vieron caer el cuerpo al suelo. Kabuto sonrió con malicia. Sasuke, que era el que estaba un poco más calmado, notó algo muy extraño.

-No sangra – Naruto, Sakura y Pakkun lo oyeron y observaron. Tenían razón

Todo lo demás sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Era una copia que nadie pudo advertir en qué momento fue creada, la cual desapareció, dejando sorprendido a Kabuto. Luego, él sólo sintió cómo un filo atravesaba su cuello, y recién luego de eso pudo sentir la presencia del Hokage, el cual se había ocultado esperando el momento para atacar. Cayó al suelo. Los cuatro quedaron muy asombrados. No había visto una forma tan frívola de matar a alguien, y nunca pensaron que el Hokage pudiera matar así a alguien.

-Kabuto, ya no sirve de nada que te diga esto, pero primero se ataca y luego, cuando estás seguro de que tu ataque fue efectivo, se habla

Kabuto se tomaba el cuello con dolor. Corría mucha sangre. Sakura lloraba muy nerviosa, tomada de la mano de Naruto y Sasuke, los cuales también estaban sorprendidos.

-Má… mátame…

-Primero dime dónde está Orochimaru

-No…

-Entonces no lo haré

Kabuto, que aún tenía su kunai en la mano, hizo ademán de acercarla a su cuello para matarse, pero el Hokage lo notó y clavó su kunai en el brazo de él, clavándolo en la tierra, y le quitó el kunai. Todos estaban realmente asombrados, menos el rubio.

-Dímelo y te daré la muerte más rápida que alguien te pueda dar

-No…

-De todos modos pensaba matarte, pero si no lo dices, créeme que sufrirás de más

-No trai… cionaré… a…

-Creo que no entiendes tu posición. Con esa herida, estás condenado. Nosotros encontraremos de todos modos a Orochimaru aquí

-No… les haré… tan fá… ciles las… cosas

-Bien, entonces esperaré aquí hasta que mueras desangrado

No pasó mucho rato para que Kabuto muriera. De todos modos, para asegurarse, el Hokage clavó su kunai en un punto vital. Se acercó a los muchachos. Sabía que estarían asombrados.

-¿Están bien?

-S-sí… - dijo Naruto

-Estos niños no comprenden lo que es ser un ninja – dijo Pakkun

-Ni que tú fueras muy adulto – dijo Sasuke, con voz algo temblorosa

-Sakura-san… ¿estás bien? – la aludida no respondió, estaba con la cabeza gacha y se veían caer las lágrimas. El Hokage la abrazó, dejándola sorprendida – No te asustes

-Es que… ¡Eso fue muy crudo! Nunca había visto a alguien morir así y… menos me imaginé que usted… podría matar de esa forma…

-Sakura-san… un ninja debe hacer cosas complejas para realizar misiones. Sobre todo si es importante. No teníamos tiempo que perder, y si atacaba de esa forma, sabía que iba a morir. Eso era lo mejor. Así es como debe actuar un ninja. Ahora vamos a esperar que estés más tranquila para poder continuar

Esperaron que Sakura se calmara y continuaron su camino. Cada vez, estaban más cerca de Orochimaru.

* * *

Tsunade se encontraba ordenando papeles. De repente, dejó fija la vista en uno que tenía inscrito el nombre del cuarto Hokage.

-Oh, lo siento… - dijo el joven rubio, disculpándose por haber chocado contra alguien – Tsunade…

-Arashi….

Ambos se miraban. Iban tan ocupados pensando en la identidad de la pulga, que no se dieron cuenta y chocaron en una esquina. La gente seguía pasando, pero ellos seguían ahí parados.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó el rubio

-Bien… - guardó silencio un rato. Luego rió a carcajadas - ¡somos unos idiotas! Mira cómo nos ponemos con tal sólo vernos. Nosotros no somos así – volvió a reír

-Je, tienes razón… me siento muy nervioso…

-Sí…

-Mmm… - guardó silencio un rato – Tsunade, ayer no quedamos en nada…

-¿A qué te refieres¿Quedar en algo?

-Se supone que… bueno, nosotros dos… - se rascó la cabeza – lo que sentimos por el otro…

-Qué hay con eso – dijo, como restándole importancia

-Deberíamos… ¿no deberíamos estar juntos?

-Eso… - sonrió – es demasiado formal y problemático para mí

El Hokage bajó la mirada. Él se conformaba con cualquier tipo de relación con ella, aunque le hubiera gustado tener algo formal con ella, poder decir que ella era su novia y sentirse orgulloso de eso. Mientras pensaba, sintió una mano en su mejilla. Alzó la vista.

-Pero si eso te hace sonreír, lo haré – sonrió

El rubio se sorprendió. Sólo un rato después pudo entender lo que Tsunade había querido decirle. La tomó con una mano por la cintura, con la otra la abrazó por los hombros y la besó como nunca lo había hecho, sin importarle que justo todos sus compañeros pasaban por ahí y se quedaron atónitos mirando la escena. Y a Tsunade tampoco pareció importarle.

-¡Tsunade-sama!

-¡Ah! – miró a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta que estaba en su oficina – Shizune¿pasa algo?

-Estaba como ida, mirando a un punto fijo…

-Oh, gomen… ¿qué quieres?

-Venía a ver lo de las misiones

-Están todas repartidas las de hoy…

-Bien, era eso… - se da media vuelta, pero se detiene – Tsunade-sama… últimamente ha estado muy extraña… usted es una persona fuerte y…

-Shizune… desde que volvió Arashi, yo… he estado teniendo visiones… en realidad no sé si son visiones o sueños, no sé… pero parece como si me revelaran el pasado… el pasado que olvidé… - Shizune se sorprendió – acabo de tener una… por eso estaba mirando fijo… estaba viendo unos papeles y salía el nombre de Arashi…

-¿Y qué vio?

-Estaba yo con él y… ¡diablos, para qué me haces contarte algo que ya sabes!

-Disculpe…

-Quiero estar sola

Shizune miró tristemente a Tsunade y cerró la puerta. Se echó hacia atrás con el respaldo. _Si estas visiones siguen revelándome cosas, no aguantaré más. Arashi, si no llegas luego… creo que tendré que ir a buscarte._

* * *

Mientras corrían, encontraron una especie de planicie con un lago, que desde arriba habían visto. Ahí vieron a una persona, la cual les daba la espalda. Sin dudarlo, reconocieron inmediatamente que era su objetivo.

-Oh, qué honor que haya venido a buscarme, Yondaime

-Pakkun

-Hai

El perro comenzó a correr, pero Orochimaru alargó su cabeza y trató de detener a Pakkun. El Yondaime fue más veloz y tomó a Pakkun y lo lanzó en la dirección en la que corría y a Orochimaru no le quedó otra, pues no lo alcanzaría.

-Tan veloz… me dijeron que tu condición física seguía igual que hace casi quince años

-Y no necesito técnicas prohibidas como las tuyas

-Pero yo estoy sólo. Tú has venido con todos ellos. Miren a quiénes tenemos acá – dijo, riendo -. Sakura, la ninja más cobarde

-No soy la misma de antes

-Eso lo veremos

Se acercó a Sakura y se paró frente a ella. Ella tomó su kunai y lo empuñó.

-¡Oh! Pero mírate. Tiemblas entera. Sigues siendo una cobarde

-¡Cállate!

Iba a clavar su kunai, pero Orochimaru la golpeó en el estómago.

-¡Sakura-chan! – se acercó Naruto a tomar a su compañera

-¡Oh, un Kage bunshin…!

-¿Nani?

-Cierra tu boca, Orochimaru – le dice el Hokage

-¡Oh, era Naruto, lo confundí con…!

-Cállate

-Por dios, Yondaime… cómo le haces esto a Naruto…

-¡¿De qué hablas?! – dice Naruto

-No le hagas caso, Naruto – le dice Sasuke

-¡Oh, Sasuke-kun¿Cómo va el sello? Parece que bien… - se acercó a Sasuke y le tocó el sello con el dedo, con lo cual Sasuke comenzó a gritar – Oh, creo que me equivoqué

Naruto y el Hokage se acercaron a Sasuke. El sello estaba expandiéndose. El cuarto le pidió que controlara al sello, que no saliera de sí. El moreno les dijo que luego estaría bien, que se quedaría con Sakura y que lucharan.

Ambos rubios miraron desafiantes a Orochimaru. Luego se miraron ellos, y con ojos de aprobación, decidieron comenzar la batalla.

N/A¡Oh, esto se pone cada vez más emocionante! Tsunade descubre cosas poco a poco, y al fin encontraron a Orochimaru. Tenía pensado poner que Kabuto, por querer morir luego y no sufrir más, le decía a Yondaime dónde estaba Orochimaru, pero preferí dejarlo como un ninja leal. En fin, respondiendo reviews "anónimos"…

**Padme**¡Viva Tsunade mierda! xD Ya veo que la otra es toa penca

**KatzeUchiha**: Si leyeras tu correo verías que respondo, pava. Y si miras fotos del cuarto, vas a ver que tiene unos ojazos zorrunos que o mata

**Namikaze**: Jajaja, no habrá NaruxHina, sorry XD ¡gracias por leer!

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!


	10. Una historia oculta q ahora todos conocn

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 10: Una historia oculta que ahora todos conocen

-¡Oh, pero esto no es justo! Ustedes son dos y yo soy uno… - se mordió el dedo y realizó unos sellos - ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Apareció una serpiente gigante. Ambos rubios se miraron. Luego miraron a Orochimaru. Se mordieron el dedo y realizaron los sellos.

-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Se dieron cuenta que realizaron el mismo justo y se miraron extrañados. Luego aparece Gamabunta.

-¡Ahora llegaste tú! Siempre mandabas a tu hijo

-Hola, Naruto…

-Pero si he sido yo…

-¡Yondaime¿En verdad estabas vivo? Pensé que eso había sido un sueño…

-No, fue real…

-¡Oh, pero qué gusto¿Y quién me invocó?

-Yo – dijeron Naruto y el Hokage a la vez

-Ja, qué cómica situación

-¿Cierto que sí?

-Orochimaru… - dijo Gamabunta

-La última vez fue con Jiraiya… se me hace demasiado nostálgica esta pelea – rió irónico

-Pero esta vez ganamos

Se pusieron en posición de combate. Gamabunta les dijo que como no sabía quién lo había invocado, seguiría las órdenes de ambos.

* * *

Kakashi estaba leyendo "El Paraíso del Coqueteo" a la sombra de un árbol. De repente, sintió aullidos de perro.

-Oh, pensé que tardarían más. No alcancé a terminar el capítulo

Se puso de pie y salió a buscar a la Godaime, cosa que no le fue difícil, pues estaba caminando muy cerca de donde él se encontraba.

-Lo encontraron

-Ayúdame a reunir a los demás en la salida oeste

Al poco rato estaban los ninjas necesarios en la puerta. Kakashi realizó el kuchiyose no jutsu y trajo a Pakkun. El perro les dijo que se guiarían por el sonido de los otros perros y él por su olfato. Comenzaron a andar, siguiendo a Kakashi.

-Los aullidos vienen desde muy lejos. Apenas los percibí. Creo que nos demoraremos el día completo en llegar por más rápido que vayamos

-De todos modos avancemos lo más rápido que podamos

Iban a una velocidad impresionante, tratando de seguir los aullidos de los perros que se acercaban poco a poco.

Mientras luchaban contra Orochimaru, Sakura decidió quedarse oculta a la espera de que alguno de ellos necesitara ayuda médica y Sasuke se unió a la batalla.

-¿Estás mejor? – pregunta el Hokage

-Sí, puedo luchar bien

-Sabes que no, Sasuke-kun – dice Orochimaru –. Puedo hacer lo que hice antes contigo. Teniendo ese sello, me perteneces

-Te haremos callar para siempre, Orochimaru

-¡Oh, pero qué seguridad tienes, Sasuke-kun! Me has emocionado - La invocación de Orochimaru se fue, dejándolo solo -. Creo que esto debe ser un combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Los tres se miraron y asintieron. Le dieron a Gamabunta la orden de retirarse.

-Siento que esta batalla será interesante – ríe maliciosamente

-Lamentablemente el ganador ya se sabe – dijo Sasuke

-Qué entusiasmado – comentó el cuarto

-¿No es emocionante saber que derrotaremos a Orochimaru datte bayo?

-Basta de tanto hablar y peleemos – dijo Orochimaru

Naruto realizó un Kage Bunshin y comenzó a atacar a Orochimaru, el cual acababa con las copias rápidamente. _No, eso no funcionará, es demasiado poco para Orochimaru_, pensó el Yondaime. _Quizás que entre los dos hiciéramos el Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu e hiciéramos ataques rápidos…_

Como si Naruto hubiera leído la mente del Hokage, comenzó a hacer los sellos del Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu. El Hokage lo imitó.

-¡Oh, pero qué cantidad de ninjas hay! Veamos si logran hacerme un rasguño – sonrió desafiante

-¡Eso lo veremos datte bayo! – hablaron todas las copias de Naruto

Las copias de los dos rubios comenzaron a atacar. Cada vez iban más rápidos y el Hokage notó que comenzaban a hacerse lentos los movimientos de Orochimaru respecto de los de las copias. Una copia de Naruto atacó a la cabeza y una del Yondaime a las piernas de Orochimaru. Cuando esto sucedió, el Hokage original decidió atacar al estómago, obteniendo éxito en su ataque, con lo cual Orochimaru salió disparado en dirección a Sasuke, el cual utilizó el Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu y atacó al pelinegro. Todas las copias desaparecieron y los tres esperaron ver lo que sucedía.

-No estuvo mal - Orochimaru pudo esquivar en último momento el ataque de Sasuke -. Tu velocidad siempre asombrante, Yondaime

-Yondaime-sama – habló Sasuke por lo bajo -, creo que deberíamos usar técnicas más dañinas

-Pero debemos tener la certeza de que acertarán

-Yo tengo una idea – habló Naruto

Les explicó la idea rápidamente, mientras luchaban contra Orochimaru cuerpo a cuerpo. Decidieron aceptar la idea de Naruto, pues sonaba efectiva.

El portador del Kyubi realizó el Kage Bunshin. Las copias se acercaron a Orochimaru y comenzaron a atacarlo, hasta que Naruto pudo realizar el Naruto Rendan. Mientras Orochimaru caía, Sasuke atacó con el Chidori. Orochimaru alcanzó a esquivarlo, moviéndose hacia la izquierda. Ellos no habían previsto que Orochimaru esquivara el Chidori de Sasuke. De todos modos, a la izquierda lo esperaba Naruto con el Rasengan. No alcanzó a aplicarlo correctamente, lo único que pudo hacer fue mandar a Orochimaru hacia arriba. Naruto y Sasuke miraron hacia el cielo y vieron la figura del Hokage, el cual tenía una bola de chakra en la mano.

-¡Rasengan!

El cuarto pudo realizar el Rasengan con éxito, dejando hundido en el suelo a Orochimaru.

-¡Sugoi¡Tu Rasengan es genial, viejo! Ero-sennin me habló de que lo hacías

-¿Ero-qué?

-Ya sabes, Jiraiya

-No conversen mucho

Orochimaru estaba de pie en medio del agujero que había hecho el Hokage con el Rasengan. Orochimaru pudo realizar un jutsu que lo protegió, como una armadura.

-Eso estuvo muy peligroso, Yondaime

-Kuso… - dijo Naruto

-Naruto-kun, no digas groserías¿o no te enseñaron tus padres que no debías hacerlo?

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso del Hokage. Sus ojos se agudizaron y sin que Naruto y Sasuke se dieran cuenta, el Hokage se movió hacia Orochimaru y le dio un combo en el estómago. Y esta vez si acertó.

-No vuelvas a decir algo así, idiota – dijo por lo bajo

-Oh, pero no te enojes tanto, Yondaime. ¿Qué me vas a hacer? – dijo, elevando la voz para que los demás oyeran - ¿Me vas a encerrar en el cuerpo de alguien?

-¡Basta te dije!

Comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Naruto y Sasuke apenas podían distinguir los movimientos. Y se sorprendieron de ver al Hokage tan molesto. Sasuke tuvo que usar su sharingan para distinguir un poco los movimientos.

-No defiendas tanto a Naruto – le dijo Orochimaru por lo bajo - ¿Crees que cuando sepa la verdad él haría lo mismo por ti?

-Eso no te incumbe

-Pero te importa…

Orochimaru pudo librarse del Hokage y salió en dirección donde estaban los demás. Con su lengua, hizo una espada y se dirigió velozmente donde Naruto.

-¡Naruto¡Cuidado! – advirtió el moreno, el cual pudo ver a Orochimaru con su sharingan

-¿Na-nani?

-¡Naruto! – gritó Sakura cuando pudo ver a Orochimaru

-¡Mierda!

Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que Orochimaru estaba sobre él, era demasiado tarde. Orochimaru se aceraba con la espada y apuntaba directamente a Naruto. Naruto cerró los ojos, sólo escuchaba los gritos de sus compañeros. De repente, sintió que algo líquido salpicaba en su cara. Abrió los ojos y se encontró al Hokage sobre él, y la espada que lo atravesaba por el estómago.

-Oh, yo no quería matarlo a él. Pero siempre protegiendo a los demás… tan tonto… - sacó la espada

-Vie… ¡Viejo!

El Hokage cae sobre Naruto. Con dificultad y con la ayuda de Sakura y Sasuke, lo acomoda en el suelo.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? – le dijo Naruto, tomándolo por los hombros

-¡Naruto, déjame revisarlo! – pidió Sakura

-Espera… Sakura-san… - le dijo el Hokage

-¡Eres un idiota! – le dijo Naruto al Hokage, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Tú… ¿no harías lo mismo… por tus compañeros?

-¡Claro que sí¡Pero tú apenas me conoces!

-Eres… de Konoha… lo habría hecho por cualquiera… - tosió y botó sangre

-Naruto, déjame verlo, por favor… ¡No está bien!

-Sí… estoy mal… veo borroso… creo que yo voy a…

-¡Cállate¡Ni lo pienses!

-Por eso… tengo algo que… decirte…

-Me lo dirás cuando estemos en Konoha celebrando la muerte de esta escoria

-No… yo no sé si… llegue a Konoha… Naruto… Naruto perdóname, soy un cobarde – dijo, llorando

-¡Cómo vas a ser un cobarde, si me defendiste!

-Es que… lo hice porque… - tosió sangre nuevamente

-¡Hablaremos después, ahora deja que Sakura te revise, por favor!

-Soy tu padre, Naruto…

Todos se quedaron de piedra. Naruto no podía creer lo que sus oídos oían.

-¡Oh, hasta que al fin le dices! – dice Orochimaru – Pero tenías que morir para hacerlo… me daría vergüenza ser hijo de un padre así

Las lágrimas resbalaban sin cesar por las mejillas de Naruto. No hacía nada más que llorar. De repente, se puso de pie.

-Sakura, llévatelo y cúralo. Sasuke, quédate con ella. Yo lucharé solo

-Qué estás diciendo, usuratonkachi

-¡Que lucharé solo¿¡Qué parte no entendiste!?

-Naruto… - dijo Sakura, triste

-Está bien. Pero no dejas de ser un idiota

Tomaron con cuidado al Hokage y lo alejaron un poco.

-De todos modos, no lucharé solo – dijo Naruto

Antes de caer desvanecido, el Hokage pudo ver un gran zorro de varias colas que amenazaba con salir y lo miraba fieramente. Lo último que el cuarto Hokage pudo hacer, fue sonreír.

N/A¡Uy, se supo todo! Por eso le puse ese título al capítulo. En las imágenes de Naruto siempre hay una frase en inglés que dice "Hay una historia oculta que todos conocen, menos Naruto". Bueno, ahora supo. Espero que no me haya quedado muy recargado y que no hayan recordado a Star Wars xD Bueno, eso es inevitable. Respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**KatzeUchiha**: Porque weona, los hacías con tu cuenta de y llegan a tu mail, los anónimos los hago aquí. Y parece que me leíste la mente, Naruto está furioso XD pero ya veremos lo de Sasuke, no va a haber shounen-ai, menos yaoi aquí

**Darwin**: Al final se vio obligado, pero orochimierda es un pesado XD

**Namikaze**: Es un ninja profesional o

**Padme**: Me faltó echarle mentholatum en los ojos a Kabuto XD!!!

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap¡Gracias por leer!


	11. ¿Un final feliz?

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 11¿Un final feliz?

-¡Tsunade-sama!

De repente, mientras corrían, la Hokage se detuvo. Shizune se acercó y la Hokage sólo pudo decir que sentía un dolor inmenso, como si le hubieran clavado algo. Les dijo a los demás que se adelantaran, que luego los alcanzaría.

-Shizune… siento que… algo anda mal… debemos apurarnos… ¡Ay! Ayúdame… me duele…

-Debería descansar un poco, Tsunade-sama

-¡No hay tiempo! Esta sensación… es horrible… vamos, Shizune, ayúdame…

La cargó en la espalda y trató de avanzar lo más rápido que pudiera. Tsunade se quejaba mucho del dolor, pero le rogaba a Shizune que se apurara. En eso, aparece Kakashi y le dice a Shizune que él cargará a Tsunade, así avanzan más rápido.

-Kakashi¿cuánto falta?

-No lo sé…

-¿Alcanzaremos a llegar antes del atardecer?

-Podemos seguir corriendo de noche…

-Siento que algo muy malo pasó… por favor, Kakashi, apurémonos…

El peligris miró preocupado a Shizune, la cual le devolvió la misma mirada. Comenzaron a andar más rápido y se pudieron reunir con los demás.

* * *

Naruto miraba lleno de ira a Orochimaru. Le crecieron garras, colmillos, se le pusieron los ojos rojos y varias colas se dejaron asomar. Orochimaru rió.

-Oh, pero qué sucede¿por qué estás tan enojado?

-¡Eso no te importa! – con el grito, dejó pegado a Orochimaru a un árbol y derribó varios más

-La verdad es que no me da miedo Kyubi, Naruto. Yo pensé que el Kyubi era más fuerte. Si lo encerró el cuarto, que es un…

Naruto se acercó velozmente y comenzó a golpear a Orochimaru. Sasuke trataba de seguir los movimientos con el sharingan, pero le era muy complicado.

-Sasuke-kun, Yondaime-sama no está bien… la herida no para de sangrar… tenemos que llevarlo a Konoha ya

-Es peligroso movernos, además, no podemos dejar solo a Naruto. Y quizás vengan en camino, el perro debe haber dado aviso

-No puedo detener la hemorragia…

Sakura trataba con todas sus fuerzas de controlar la hemorragia, sin mucho éxito. Sasuke trataba de seguir la pelea. Sólo veía que Orochimaru apenas bloqueaba los golpes. _Si aquella vez, Naruto hubiera querido matarme… lo habría hecho sin dificultades… Orochimaru apenas bloquea sus golpes… ¿tan monstruosa es esa bestia?_

-Naruto da miedo – comentó Sakura, para tratar de tranquilizarse a ella misma

-Así se hace muy poderoso. Creo que podrá ganarle sólo a Orochimaru. De todos modos, estaré alerta. ¿Cómo va el cuarto?

-Sigue igual… no puedo hacer nada, la espada le atravesó, está muy grave, si él muere…

-Por eso se lo dijo a Naruto antes de morir

-… Teníamos razón, algo tenían que ver, pero nunca me imaginé que era su padre

-Naruto nunca se cuestionó quién podría ser su padre…

-Debe ser doloroso…

_Llega a ser paradójico. Cuando yo me enteré que mi familia había sido asesinada, me dolió mucho y sentí mucha rabia. Naruto nunca tuvo familia, y cuando se enteró de que la tuvo le dolió mucho y sintió mucha rabia. Ahora está tratando de usar toda esa rabia que siente para poder cumplir la misión. Sabe que después habrá tiempo para seguir sufriendo._

* * *

-Ya me siento mejor, Kakashi. Puedes dejarme bajar

-No se preocupe, la puedo llevar

-Kakashi…

El peligris se detuvo y la bajó. Comenzaron a andar.

-Ve más rápido, no te preocupes, además estamos con todos y de verdad me siento mejor

-Kakashi, estamos cerca – anuncia Pakkun -, llegaremos en una media hora

-¡Gente, aceleremos el paso! – gritó la Hokage

-¡Hai! – todos los ninjas aceleraron la velocidad

_Algo muy malo pasó. Esta sensación… Arashi… ¡Maldición, no entiendo nada¿Por qué de repente Arashi vuelve y sale hasta en mis sueños? Y estas sensaciones tan extrañas… Arashi, tú… no te puedes morir sin decirme antes toda la verdad._

* * *

Naruto detuvo los golpes. Orochimaru estaba entre una polvareda, así que no podía ver cómo estaba. Cuando el polvo se fue, Orochimaru se encontraba de pie, algo agitado.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no recibía tantos golpes

-Serán los últimos

-¿Sigues creyendo que me vas a matar, Naruto?

-Tenlo por seguro

Comenzaron a atacarse usando distintos tipos de jutsus. Sakura estaba realmente desesperada. Como Naruto se siguiera tardando, el Hokage no resistiría la pérdida de sangre.

-Alguien viene – dice Sasuke -. No, son varias personas

-¿Dónde?

De repente ven salir a varios ninjas. Los logran reconocer. Al fin había llegado la ayuda.

-¿Qué pasó¡Arashi! – se acerca Tsunade, prestando inmediatamente ayuda - ¡Está muy mal!

-Orochimaru trató de matar a Naruto con una espada y… Yondaime-sama se interpuso y Orochimaru lo atravesó con la espada

-¿Na-nani? _Esa era la sensación de dolor que yo sentía…_

-Llevamos así más de treinta minutos

-Tsunade-sama – dice Shizune – ¡Tenemos que llevarlo de vuelta rápidamente!

-¡Asuma, Kurenai, volvamos a Konoha, rápido!

-¡Hai!

-Sakura, tú también vienes

-Hai

Se fueron rápidamente para no llamar la atención de Orochimaru. Mientras, los demás estaban luchando.

-Naruto¿estás bien? – pregunta Kakashi

-Eso no importa. – dijo, tratando de controlar al demonio que llevaba en su interior - ¡Matemos a Orochimaru de una vez!

-¡Ese es el espíritu del ninja! – dijo Gai

-Hablan mucho y luchan poco, mejor luchemos, que esta misión se me hace demasiado problemática – comentó Shikamaru de malas

Naruto se había adelantado y estaba peleando. En un movimiento, Orochimaru pudo herir a Naruto en el estómago, apenas rozándolo con su kunai. En ese instante, Kakashi aprovechó de atacar, pero fue esquivado. Luego saltó Gai para dar una patada, pero también la esquivó. Sasuke llega rápidamente con el Chidori en la mano, a la vez que Naruto llega con el Rasengan. _Es extraño, Naruto no usó el Kage Bunshin para hacer el Rasengan…_

Ambos lograron acertar, dejando todo lleno de polvo y tierra. Sasuke había salido disparado lejos gracias a la acumulación de poder, pero Naruto al parecer seguía ahí. Cuando el humo se desvaneció, pudieron ver a Naruto sobre Orochimaru, el cual estaba en el suelo. Vieron cómo Naruto clavaba su kunai repetidas veces sobre el pecho de Orochimaru. Kakashi se acercó y comprobó los signos vitales de Orochimaru.

-Naruto… - el rubio seguía clavando su kunai – ya está muerto, completaste la misión…

-Está como fuera de sí… - dice Anko

-Naruto… - vuelve a hablar el peligris – ya se acabó, ya murió…

Kakashi tomó la kunai de Naruto y se la quitó. El rubio miró a los ojos a Kakashi. El Kyubi ya se había ido.

-Ya murió, Naruto. Ahora todo está bien

La mirada de Naruto se hizo triste y se desvaneció. Kakashi lo tomó en brazos.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Naruto…

-No puedo creer que lo derrotara tan rápidamente – comenta Sasuke

-Tú también lo hiciste bien

-No hice nada. El Chidori no acertó. Naruto lo mató con su Rasengan

-Ese es el poder del Kyubi. Ahora debe estar agotado. Debemos alcanzar a los demás, al parecer el cuarto no iba bien

-Respecto a Naruto… - dice Sasuke, antes de que se vayan – él sabe que el cuarto es su papá…

-¡¿Na-nani?! – dice Gai, asombrado

-Debe haber creído que moriría, y prefirió decírselo antes de morir – dice Kakashi -. Pobre Naruto, debe haber sentido muchas cosas, por eso el Kyubi despertó… y la cargó Orochimaru

-De todos modos, así nunca más nos molestará – dijo Anko, llevándose una mano al hombro

Le dejaron a algunos ninjas la misión de llevar el cadáver de orochimaru y de Kabuto. Los demás comenzaron a correr en dirección a Konoha. En el camino se toparon con los demás y prestaron ayuda para el traslado del cuarto Hokage.

-¿De verdad Naruto solo pudo matar a Orochimaru? – preguntó Sakura

-La poca ayuda que prestamos no sirvió de mucho – comentó Sasuke -, en realidad el que hizo todo fue Naruto. Y después de Orochimaru muerto, él seguía clavando su kunai. Estaba como fuera de sí

_Pobre Naruto… debe estar muy afectado. No todos los días se recibe una noticia así. Pero él es muy alegre y entusiasta, sé que pronto estará bien_. Sakura miró a Naruto, el cual seguía inconsciente y su rostro tenía una expresión muy triste. _Tienes que poder_.

N/A: Realmente me costó demasiado hacer este capítulo. Ya creo que tanto tiempo sangrando el pobre Yondaime debe estar seco xD de algo que sirva Sakura, si se muere la mato XD Respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**KatzeUchiha**: Jajajajaja… nada más que decir xD

**Darwin**¿Y por qué supones que morirá:P

**Padme**: Anday puro maraqueando… xD

**Yume**: Ay gracias por el review TT y sí, esa parte fue pensando en kyubi TT

**Crina**: Hola, gracias por leer mi fic :D espero te guste

¡Nos leemos¡Gracias por leer!


	12. La verdad duele

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 12: La verdad duele

Abrió sus ojos celestes. Vio el techo blanco. Miró hacia el lado y vio una ventana con cortinas blancas. Era de día, más o menos las 3 de la tarde, por el brillo del sol que se colaba entre la tela. De repente, sintió que la puerta se abría.

-¡Naruto¡Qué bueno que despiertas! Llevabas tres días durmiendo

-Sakura-chan…

-Usuratonkachi

-Sasuke…

Los dos entraron y se sentaron junto a su compañero. No sabían si decirle algo o esperar a que él hablara.

-¿Y Orochimaru? – pregunta el rubio

-Naruto¿no recuerdas?

-Sólo recuerdo que… hice un Rasengan, y tú un Chidori…

-Fallé el Chidori, pero tu Rasengan acertó, y lo mataste

-¿Yo¿Maté a Orochimaru?

-Sí. Comenzaste a clavarle un kunai repetidas veces. No reaccionabas. Habáis matado ya a Orochimaru, y Kakashi te hablaba y tú seguías clavando el kunai…

-La verdad no recuerdo nada…

-Y de eso ya tres días

-Todos están muy impresionados – dijo Sakura -, no creían que pudieras ser tú el que nos liberara de Orochimaru… ¡todos te van a admirar, Naruto!

-No me importa que me admiren…

Ambos miraron a Naruto extrañados. No entendían a qué venía eso. Justo, Kakashi hace aparición.

-¡Oh, despertó el bello durmiente!

-Todos lo sabían¿Verdad?

Naruto se pone de pie y avanza hasta Kakashi y lo mira a los ojos. El rubio estaba muy molesto.

-Sí, Naruto. Todos lo sabíamos

-¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo¿¡Se creen dueños de mi vida!?

-Naruto… - dijo Sakura

-¡Toda mi vida me han estado ocultando todo¡Primero lo de Kyubi y ahora esto¿¡Por qué!?

-Naruto… -intenta hablar Kakashi

-¡No¡Me han hecho el tonto durante la vida¡Todos lo sabían, menos yo¡Y yo tenía derecho¡No es justo!

Naruto salió corriendo de la habitación. Ninguno quiso seguirlo, creían que era lo mejor, además no tenía nada grave, sólo era descanso. Mientras bajaba unas escaleras, escuchó una conversación.

-¿Cómo está Arashi? – pregunta Jiraiya a Shizune

-Todavía lo estamos tratando. La herida lo atravesó…

-Eso ya lo sé. ¿No me puedes decir algo concreto, Shizune?

-Disculpe. Fuera de la grave lesión, perdió mucha sangre. Está muy débil

-¿Crees que viva?

-¡Claro que sí! Confíe en Tsunade-sama, por favor

Jiraiya se dio la vuelta y alcanzó a ver que cierto rubio escapaba. Salió a buscarlo y lo encontró.

-¿Tú no deberías estar en una habitación del hospital?

-E-ero-sennin

-Eres un caso, Naruto

-Se… se llama… ¿Arashi?

-Kakashi me comentó que lo sabías. Sí, se llama Arashi… Uzumaki Arashi

-Tú también lo sabías y no me lo dijiste. Soy el ser más tonto del mundo. ¡Fui engañado por mi propia aldea!

-Naruto, no lo veas desde ese punto…

-¿Y por qué se me ocultó todo eso?

-Porque…

-Arashi-sensei fue el que nos pidió que no supieras nada – Kakashi apareció

-¿Nani?

-Antes de sellarte al Kyubi, pidió que no se te dijera nada ni del Kyubi ni de que él era tu padre

-¡Ah, claro¡Así de sencillo! Y ustedes obedecieron y no pensaron ni un poco en mí

-Naruto, no seas así – pidió Jiraiya

-Quiero estar solo…

Ambos miraron a Naruto y decidieron irse. Naruto sintió que su estómago le pedía a gritos comida. Pasó a su casa a buscar dinero y decidió ir a comer ramen donde Ichiraku. Terminó de comer su plato y cuando iba saliendo se topó con Iruka.

-¡Naruto¿Estás bien?

-Iruka-sensei… ¡usted también me engañó!

-¿A qué te refieres, Naruto?

-Usted también lo sabía

-Qué cosa

-Que el cuarto es mi padre

-¿Co-cómo supiste eso? - Iruka se quedó de piedra

-Él mismo me lo dijo…

El sensei bajó la mirada. Si Naruto se enojaba, tendría razón, pero le daba mucha lástima que eso sucediera.

-Iruka-sensei¿por qué me engañó? Yo… yo lo apreciaba como si fuera mi padre…

-Naruto… yo… pensé que así las cosas estarían mejor…

-¡No¡No tiene ninguna excusa válida, Iruka-sensei!

Naruto salió corriendo en dirección a su casa. Iruka iba a detenerlo, pero cierto viejo peliblanco lo detuvo y le dijo que lo dejara tranquilo.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos. No vio mucho, veía borroso. Sentía todo el cuerpo pesado. Cuando logró enfocar la vista, sintió una voz.

-Al fin reaccionas. Estuviste a punto de morir, Arashi

-Tsunade…

-Perdiste demasiada sangre y la herida era muy profunda. Hace treinta minutos terminé de tratarte. Lo demás, se lo dejé a Kami-sama. Por suerte, todo salió bien

-Arigato…

-Además… cuando te recuperes, tengo que hablar contigo – dijo, esquivando la mirada del rubio

Tsunade salió del lugar. _Naruto…_ El rubio se puso de pie lentamente. Primero se tambaleó, pero luego tomó equilibrio y pudo dar unos pasos. Logró salir de la habitación y sin importarle que le estuvieran observando, salió del hospital. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo y se topó con Jiraiya.

-Sensei…

-Tú deberías estar en reposo ahora. Estuviste a punto de morir y no puedes andar por la calle así como si nada

-Naruto…

-Naruto después, ahora tienes que reposar

-Ahora…

-Arashi, compórtate¿sí? Pareces un niño

-Iré… ahora…

-No sabes dónde vive

-Llévame…

-Arashi…

-Si no… lo haces... tú… lo averiguaré… igual

-Eres un caso perdido…

Refunfuñando, llevó al cuarto a la casa de Naruto. Tembloroso, tocó la puerta. Esta se movió. Estaba abierta. Pero ninguno sintió ruidos. Jiraiya entró y pocos segundos después salió.

-No hay nada de él aquí. Se ha ido y se llevó todo

-Kuso…

-Pero sé dónde puede estar…

-¿Dónde?

-Cualquiera que conociera a Naruto lo sabría. Y no te lo diré. Encuéntralo solo

Jiraiya se fue, dejando solo al Hokage frente a la entrada de la casa de Naruto. El cuarto no sabía dónde podía estar. Por más que pensara. Decidió salir del lugar. Estaba en medio de la calle. Comenzó a mirar hacia todos. No sabía por dónde empezar. De repente, observó hacia un lugar. _Baka, cómo no lo pensé antes_. Con pasos lentos, se dirigió a ese lugar. No había otro.

------------------------------------------

Naruto observaba a los Hokages de la montaña. Si se suponían que eran personas dispuestas a proteger a cualquier habitante de Konoha¿por qué a él le hicieron algo así? Miró sus maletas donde tenía todas sus cosas. ¿Tenía sentido seguir estando en un lugar donde todos le habían mentido? Sintió unos pasos atrás. Eran algo lentos y torpes. Volteó un poco el rostro y vio al Yondaime, el cual estaba un poco agitado y se apoyaba con una mano en un árbol para poder caminar. Naruto volvió a mirar a la montaña.

-El deber de un Hokage es proteger a la aldea. El Hokage debe ser una persona justa y honesta. Ahora, nadie en esta aldea podrá serlo

-Naruto, déjame… explicarte…

-No quiero escuchar nada

-Por favor… no me juzgues… sin escucharme

Naruto guardó silencio. Sentía tanta rabia. Él sólo quería huir. Mientras pensaba, el Hokage se había posicionado delante de Naruto.

-Yo… no podría imaginarme… qué pensarías de mí… si hubieras sabido… lo que hice… no sabía si me odiarías… por haber encerrado en ti… a un demonio… - tomó una bocanada de aire profunda, y notó en Naruto algo de preocupación - y que gracias a mí… logré que tu vida no fuera… bonita… cuando sellé al Kyubi… pensé que te verían… como un héroe…

-Eso ya lo sé

-Pero cuando volví… vi todo lo contrario… y no fui capaz… de decirte la verdad… de decirte que gracias a mí… tu vida… Naruto… yo no podía saber… qué pensarías de mí…

-O sea pensabas nunca decírmelo

-Esperaba… acercarme más a ti… para conocerte… y poder saber cómo reaccionarías…

-Y si veías que yo reaccionaría mal…

-Te lo diría… porque quizás tú… como me hubieras conocido más… quizás me perdonarías…

-¡No es cierto! Tenías que estar a punto de morir para decírmelo

-Trata de… ponerte en mi lugar… sé que no tengo… derecho a pedirte nada… pero¿cómo vas y le dices a… tu hijo que… eres su padre… y que en él sellaste a un demonio… y gracias a eso… viviste una mala vida?

El rubio más pequeño desvió la mirada. No sabía qué pensar. El Hokage se puso en cuclillas frente a él, con un gesto muy doloroso.

-Pensé que… lo mejor era ocultártelo… yo no sabía que después… ibas a estar tan solo… lo hice para protegerte… no te enojes con todos… yo les pedí que… no te dijeran nada… si quieres enojarte… hazlo conmigo… pero no te vayas de Konoha… hay mucha gente que… te quiere…

-Si me quisieran, no me hubieran mentido

-Lo hicieron porque… pensaron que era lo mejor

-¡Maldición, no lo era¡No tiene nada de bueno ocultarle a un hijo la identidad de su padre!

-¿Y si ese padre hizo algo malo?... ¿Algo que le puede… afectar para toda su vida? - Naruto bajó la mirada – Na… ruto…

El portador del Kyubi vio cómo el Hokage se desvanecía sobre él, pero antes que cayera alguien se acercó y lo tomó.

-Kakashi-sensei

-Ninguno de ustedes dos debería estar aquí… vamos al hospital, Naruto

-No, yo me…

-No digas estupideces. Tu aldea es Konoha. Aquí has vivido, aquí has sufrido y has sido feliz. No tienes a dónde ir. Además… tienes un asunto pendiente – dijo, tomando a su sensei -. Volvamos

Naruto miró a su sensei tristemente. Luego, tomó sus maletas y comenzó a dar pasos lentos a su lado. De repente, siente que alguien las toma.

-Yo las llevaré a tu casa

-Ero-sennin…

Todos siguieron sus rumbos. El cuarto fue llevado a otra pieza con algo más de seguridad. Mientras, Naruto volvió a su pieza, en la cual seguían aguardando Sasuke y Sakura. Eso, sólo ese pequeño detalle, fue capaz de alegrarle un poco el día. En verdad, había gente que sí le quería y que no le había mentido.

N/A: Esto cada vez me gusta más. Me gustó este cap, no estuvo tan terrible la conversación entre Naruto y Yondaime. Respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**Namikaze**: Jajaja xD!!!!Todas esas preguntas tienen respuestas… los caps te las dirán XD

**KatzeUchiha**: Wna imbécil… si YONDI muere mato a SAKURA xD

**Padme**: No voy a leer el manga xD

¡Gracias por leer, nos vemos!


	13. La verdad a medias

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 13: La verdad a medias

-¡Naruto¡Eres un idiota o qué¡Cómo te escapas estando en ese estado!

Había llegado un nuevo día y de esa forma Naruto había despertado. Tsunade estaba gritándole de arriba abajo y no notó la mirada vacía de Naruto.

oooFlash Backooo

-Naruto… antes de que entremos al hospital, hay algo que debo decirte, y te pido que lo guardes con discreción… yo ya hablé con todos, faltabas tú

-Qué pasa, Kakashi-sensei…

El peligris acomodó al cuarto Hokage de mejor forma para poder entrar al hospital y miró directamente a Naruto.

-Naruto… no debes comentarle a Tsunade que el cuarto tuvo un hijo y que ese hijo eres tú

oooFlash Backooo

-¡Eres un irresponsable!

-Gomen…

Tsunade miró a Naruto. No era normal que sonara tan triste. Decidió dejarlo solo e ir a ver al cuarto Hokage. Cuando entró, él estaba despertando.

-Retabas a Naruto...

-Eres un inconsciente… estuviste a punto de morir y te pones a pasear por Konoha

-Lo sé… pero debía hacerlo… Naruto se iba de Konoha… y yo era el único que… podía evitarlo

-Nadie sabe por qué se iba. Les he preguntado a todos y nadie lo sabe. Supongo que eres el único y que no se lo dirás a nadie

-Así es… _no sabe que en realidad todos lo saben… pero lo que yo más quiero… es que algún día lo sepas todo, Tsunade…_

-Cuando te recuperes, hablaremos

Dicho esto, la Hokage salió de la habitación, no sin antes recordarle que no intentara escapar de nuevo, o lo sellaría en una habitación.

* * *

Naruto miraba tristemente por la ventana. Veía a su aldea. ¿Su aldea? Le dolía la traición. Sin embargo, su sensei tenía razón en haberle dicho que no tenía otro lugar a donde ir. Que ahí estaba toda su vida. Le dolería quedarse y le dolería irse. En eso, siente que alguien abre la puerta. 

-Kakashi-sensei… - dijo muy triste y desviando la mirada

-¿En qué piensas, Naruto?

-En Konoha…

-No deberías pensar en Konoha ahora. Ya te lo expliqué, no tienes dónde ir, aquí lo has vivido todo. Esta es tu casa

-¿Y en qué debería pensar yo?

-En el cuarto

Naruto guardó silencio, y su mirada se hizo más triste.

-Sé que te afecta, tú no eres de los que anda cabizbajo – guardó silencio -. Naruto, voy a decirte algo. En toda mi vida, sólo he podido admirar a dos personas. Una de ellas es Arashi-sensei… Naruto, todo lo que él hizo fue por protegerte a ti y a Konoha. Él es una de las personas más nobles que conozco. Piensa bien las cosas. No seas injusto. No se lo merece

Naruto quedó mirando perplejo a su sensei. Y es que él no era de los que hablaran mucho de sus sentimientos. Tenía que tenerle mucho aprecio a su sensei como para que le dijera todo eso.

-Ah, por cierto… mañana te dan de alta, así que trata de comportarte civilizadamente hoy

El peligris salió de la habitación, dejando a un Naruto pensativo y asombrado.

* * *

-Yondaime-sama… 

-Shizune, buenos días

-Buenos días – saludó respetuosamente -, vengo a darle una noticia

-Espero que sea el alta, llevo diez días aquí, me siento bien y estoy aburrido del encierro

-Sí, justamente es eso. Aunque no exagere, que de los diez estuvo cinco días inconsciente. Se puede ir cuando quiera – sonrió amable

-Arigato

El Yondaime se duchó, se cambió de ropa y se fue. Apenas estuvo fuera del hospital tomó una gran bocanada de aire y observó a Konoha. ¿Cómo irían las cosas? Jiraiya y Kakashi iban a verlo, pero no le comentaban absolutamente nada. Comenzaba a sentirse como Naruto y como Tsunade. Era molesto que se le ocultaran cosas importantes. Fue a su casa a cambiarse ropa, pues nadie le había traído ropa nueva y llevaba puesta la que había usado en el combate contra Orochimaru. De repente, siente que golpean su puerta.

-Tsunade…

-¿Podemos hablar ahora? – el Hokage le hace seña de que pase - ¿Puede ser en otra parte?

-Claro, como quieras

Tsunade caminó seguida del Hokage. Ella lo llevó hasta la azotea de un edificio el cual él recordaba: era donde se había declarado.

-Este lugar lo conoces¿no? – el rubio guardó silencio –… responde

-Hai

-Y yo también, pero no lo recuerdo

-Tsunade…

-Dime la verdad de una vez… yo he visto muchas cosas en sueños desde que llegaste… pero quiero escucharlo todo de tu boca…

-¿Qué has visto?

-Yo… estoy casi segura que… nosotros… tuvimos una relación… fuimos novios

-Sí, pero… no sólo eso…

-¿A qué te refieres?

El rubio guardó silencio. No sabía si debía contarle o no. Él quería ser honesto, no es que fuera mentiroso, pero temía la reacción de la Godaime. Se armó de valor y continuó.

-Tsunade… nosotros nos casamos

Tsunade quedó sorprendida. Ella estaba casi segura que ellos habían sido novios, pero nunca se imaginó que se habían casado. Si fueron esposos¿por qué no lo recordaba? Ni siquiera recordaba una amistad con él.

-No… eso no… no es cierto, no lo recuerdo…

-¡Es cierto! Aunque… nuestro matrimonio duró muy poco

-Quizás por eso no lo recuerdo

-¡No!

Tsunade lo miró extrañada. Él se había molestado y parecía herido con sus palabras.

-¿Acaso sabes por qué no recuerdo?

-Yo…

-¡Dímelo!

-Tú… luego de… luego de mi muerte, tú… te afectó mucho… perdiste la conciencia y… no recordaste nada de mí… desde que fuimos amigos hasta que sellé al Kyubi

Tsunade casi no podía creer lo que decía. ¿Tanto se querían como para que después de su muerte ella quedara traumada y olvidara todo? Sintió una punzada en su corazón. No era algo físico. Salió corriendo del lugar, dejando al rubio con las palabras en la boca.

_No… ¿qué es todo esto? Nunca me lo imaginé… ¿Arashi y yo¿Y olvidé todo porque…? No, no puede ser… _Mientras pensaba, se encontró con Shizune.

-Tsunade-sama¿no debería…?

-¡Maldición¡Shizune, me traicionaste!

-¿De qué habla…?

-¡Todos lo sabían¡Y nadie me lo dijo¡No entiendo por qué!

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Que Arashi y yo estuvimos casados! - Shizune abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿Cómo… supo?

-Él me contó…

-Tsunade-sama, yo…

-No hay excusa. No había ningún motivo para ocultármelo. Me engañaste

-Es que…

-¡No insistas!

-¡Pero, Tsunade-sama…!

La Hokage siguió corriendo hacia dónde iba. En realidad, corría por correr, no tenía en dónde esconderse.

* * *

El Hokage se paseaba nervioso por su departamento, tomándose la cabeza con las manos. Salió al pasillo y se encontró con Jiraiya. 

-¿Lo oíste todo? – pregunta el rubio

-Sí. Y no fue bueno no haberle dicho todo

-¡Ella se fue! Yo no podía obligarla a quedarse… aunque yo quisiera

-Pues ve a buscarla y dile

-Prefiero que se reponga… sé que la noticia no le cayó para nada bien

-Quizás tengas razón

-No te preocupes, sensei, de todos modos pienso decirle todo

* * *

Mientras Tsunade corría, a lo lejos vio a Naruto. Se acercó y lo vio triste. 

-Hola, vieja

-Estás triste, Naruto. ¿Qué sucede?

-Fui engañado

-¿Nani?

-¿Sabes qué se siente ser engañado por toda una aldea?

Tsunade se sorprendió. No sabía lo que le había sucedido a Naruto, pero también algo le había pasado. Algo como lo que le ocurrió a ella.

-¿Y sabes qué hacer? – pregunta la Hokage

-No…

-Yo tampoco

N/A: Este cap sí que me costó XD este sí que sí XD por cierto… si leen que a veces digo casa o departamento… bueno, el lugar donde vive Yondaime es como en el que vive Naruto… es que es la costumbre, yo también vivo en apartamento y siempre digo me voy para la casa XD Respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**Padme**: Sácalo :)

**KatzeUchiha**: -----------------

**Darwin**: Es que no todos tienen la culpa, por eso se queda xD

¡Gracias por leer!


	14. En nuestra búsqueda

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 14: En nuestra búsqueda

-¿Pasa algo datte bayo?

-No… nada, Naruto, no te preocupes

La Godaime miró tristemente a Naruto y lo dejó solo. En realidad ninguno quiso inmiscuir en la vida del otro. Ella en realidad no sabía a dónde ir y decidió ir a encerrarse a su pieza.

En el camino hacia su casa, muchos ninjas se fueron acumulando tras ella pidiéndole ayuda, diciendo que sus misiones estaban listas, que querían más o le hablaban de lo bonito que estaba el día. De repente, ella se detuvo, y como efecto dominó, todos los demás lo hicieron. Con un grito, dejó bien en claro que no quería ver a nadie, que quería estar sola. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Shizune, que también la seguía para hacerla recapacitar.

-¿Qué le pasa a ella, Shizune? – pregunta Anko

-Supo que… ella y Yondaime-sama eran esposos

-¿Nani? – pregunta Kakashi - ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Él se lo dijo – contestó angustiada

Todos guardaron silencio. En eso, aparece Jiraiya.

-Será mejor que se vayan. De seguro ella los siente aquí y la incomodan. Es mejor dejarla sola

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron del lugar. Mientras, Tsunade se había encerrado en su pieza y estaba mirando al techo desde su cama.

_Todo esto es demasiado extraño… yo había mandado a Arashi a buscar a Orochimaru para poder pensar, y apenas lo hice. Sólo tuve esas malditas visiones. Y al final, lo único que quería era que regresara para poder aclararme. Ahora que me ha contado todo… no sé qué hacer, me siento mal, demasiado nerviosa, angustiada… siento algo tan extraño, no sé… quiero que me cuente todo lo que pasó, todo lo que vivimos… lo que sentimos… pero tampoco quiero verlo… ¡no sé qué hacer! Casi nunca pierdo la razón, pero este último tiempo… ay, estoy demasiado confundida… no sé ni lo que siento… ¡estoy histérica! Jamás había tenido tal confusión de sentimientos… ¡no puedo estar tranquila!_

La Hokage se movía de un lado hacia el otro. Estaba muy inquieta. _Tranquilidad_. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero decidió mejor salir por la ventana.

* * *

El rayo amarillo de Konoha estaba realmente preocupado. Se encontraba sentado en un sillón con los codos en las rodillas y las manos tomándose la cabeza, rodeado por la penumbra. Quizás Tsunade necesitaba tiempo para asimilar la noticia y luego decirle toda la verdad. No estaba seguro. Quizás para ella era mejor saberlo todo de una vez, así él sería más honesto. _Y sólo quizás… pueda tener una pequeña posibilidad de… tener a mi familia._

Siente que tocan la puerta. En la oscuridad, logra llegar a la puerta sin dificultad y abre. Ve el rostro de Tsunade, bañado por la luz de la luna.

-Tsunade…

-Arashi… ¿puedo pasar?

-Sí, claro… - dice, confundido

Ambos entran en el departamento. El rubio calcula la hora: no era tarde, pero tampoco era horario de visitas. Presumió que la Hokage lo necesitaba urgentemente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… ¿puedo estar aquí sin que me preguntes nada? – ella miró al rubio con ojos suplicantes

-Cla-claro… - dijo sin entender mucho, pero él haría lo que ella le pidiera

Ella se acercó a él y puso su cabeza en su hombro. Para Tsunade era paradójico: él era llamado el ser más veloz de la aldea, sin embargo, en los momentos en que ella estaba mal, y sin que ella se lo pidiera, él le transmitía toda la paz y tranquilidad que ella necesitaba. Y sabía que lo haría sin dudar. Él era incondicional con ella, aunque ella no recordara nada. De repente, sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban. Todo era tranquilidad. La oscuridad; el débil sonido de algunos grillos; apenas se sentían sus respiraciones. Estuvo un buen rato así, hasta que se separó de él y lo miró. Él la observaba con sus ojos zorrunos serenos. El rubio esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Notaba la calma en los ojos de la Hokage. Se sentía feliz de cambiar su estado de ánimo.

-Disculpa, pero ¿puedo pedirte otra cosa?

-Lo que quieras

-¿Podrías darme un beso?

El Hokage la miró extrañado. No entendía a qué venía eso. Sin embargo, había prometido no preguntarle nada y cumpliría su promesa.

-S-si eso es lo que quieres…

Él tomó con una mano una mejilla de la Hokage. Lentamente se acercó. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la Hokage y la miró a los ojos. Seguía estando tranquila. Él rompió la distancia y la besó, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. No quería perderse las reacciones de ella. Lo único que notó fue que la calma en su rostro aumentaba. El beso era simple, nada de especial. Sin embargo, el rubio se sentía bien, pues tenía a Tsunade cerca, y ella había accedido a eso. Cerró sus ojos y tomó el rostro de la Hokage con ambas manos. Tsunade decidió hacer el beso más intenso, sorprendiendo al rubio. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello. Él la tomó delicadamente por la cintura y con otra mano en la nuca, enredando sus dedos con el pelo de la Hokage. Como si se tratase de un baile, lentamente caminaron hacia la pieza del rubio, sin dejar de besarse. Y lo demás… sólo la luz de la luna que se colaba por las cortinas lo sabe.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos zorrunos suavemente. Era muy temprano, pues apenas había luz. Abrazada a él estaba Tsunade. Sí, anoche habían hecho el amor. ¿El amor? No es cierto. Y qué tonto se sentía en parte. Porque él sabía que ella lo que buscaba era tranquilidad para su mente, y eso él se lo podía dar. Él estaba con ella incondicionalmente, sin que ella se lo pidiera, y eso ambos lo sabían. Ella no lo amaba. En parte, él se sentía mal porque él sí la amaba, todo lo que hizo fue por amor. Ella no. Las cosas son de a dos, los dos debían sentir lo mismo, y eso no sucedió. Sintió movimientos entre sus brazos y luego la cabeza de Tsunade que se acomodaba en su pecho.

-Gomen… - Fue lo único que ella atinó a decir – soy egoísta

-No-no… no te preocupes – dijo en un tono alegre -, tú sabes que yo haría lo que fuera porque estuvieras bien

-Sólo pensé en que me sentía mal… y no pensé en ti… y no finjas alegría, sé que te duele… ya no me mientas más…

El Hokage acariciaba el pelo de Tsunade. En realidad ella tenía toda la razón. Lentamente, cerró sus ojos y volvió a dormirse.

Cuando la luz del día entró por su pieza, el rubio despertó. Pero esta vez, no había nadie a su lado. Se levantó, se duchó y se vistió. Abrió las cortinas y dejó que el sol lo iluminara.

Mientras él se asomaba por la ventana, Tsunade estaba sentada en una banca. Tenía los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos en la cabeza. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación y confusión. Se sentía mal por lo que le había hecho, pero no sabía cómo remediarlo. Lo hecho, hecho está. Y ella no fue capaz de detener la situación.

-¡Tsunade-sama¡Tsunade-sama!

La aludida miró hacia todas direcciones y a lo lejos ve corriendo a Shizune con su cerdita.

-¡Tsunade-sama¿Dónde andaba¡Anoche fui a su habitación y no estaba!

-Eso no te incumbe – miró con cara de pocos amigos

-¡No habrá dormido acá¿O sí?

-Te dije que no te importa

-No siga molesta, por favor…

-Tú no me entiendes

-Usted tampoco nos entiende – dijo, poniéndose más seria, cosa que descolocó a Tsunade -. Espero que con el tiempo lo piense mejor. Ahora que sé que está bien, me voy

Shizune se despidió cortésmente y se fue. Tsunade comprendió que estaba siendo muy egoísta.

* * *

Naruto caminaba lentamente hacia el lugar donde todos se reunirían. Como era costumbre, los tres alumnos esperaban al maestro puntuales. Al rato después, llega Kakashi ofreciendo excusas absurdas, a las que Naruto no replicó. A pesar de que habían pasado varios días, el ambiente se seguía sintiendo denso, como si recién hubiera ocurrido todo. Además, eso de que no le dijeran nada a la Godaime les parecía extraño.

-Bien, continuaremos con el entrenamiento del Hiraishin no jutsu. Han avanzado bastante en estos días. Quizás en esta semana puedan usar la técnica

-¡Sugoi! – dijo Sakura, emocionada - ¿No los emociona a ustedes?

-Mmmm… - bufó Sasuke

-Mmmm… - lo remedó Naruto

Sakura puso una cara algo triste y miró a su sensei, el cual sólo respondió levantando los hombros y cerrando su ojo. Comenzaron a entrenar con muy poco ánimo. Kakashi se quedó sentado por ahí. Mientras, los tres seguían la misma rutina de siempre, cada uno pensando en lo suyo. En eso, Naruto escucha que Kakashi conversa suavemente con alguien.

-No, sensei. Ningún problema. Si ayer busqué a la quinta, pero no quiso recibir a nadie, nos pegó un grito y se fue. Pero yo le diré que estuvo aquí

-Arigato…

Naruto se detuvo, mirando hacia los dos que conversaban. Sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo.

-Naruto, vamos a entrenar – dijo Sakura amablemente, para calmar el ambiente

-Vayan ustedes – dijo Naruto

-Demo…

-Vamos – dijo Sasuke, y siguió caminando lo más rápido que podía

Kakashi ya se había dado cuenta que Naruto los observaba. Pero el Hokage estaba de espaldas y no había visto.

-Naruto nos está mirando – dijo Kakashi -. Haga como si nada y váyase

Yondaime se despidió y se fue, sin voltearse a mirar. Naruto se acercó a Kakashi.

-¿Pasa algo, Naruto?

-Qué hacía él aquí datte bayo

-Vino a decirme que no podía quedarse a entrenar. La Godaime le había encomendado supervisarlos junto conmigo

Naruto guardó un silencio prolongado. No entendía bien por qué preguntaba por el Hokage, ni por qué él lo había protegido hasta casi dar su vida. Recordó también la conversación que había tenido con Kakashi. Tenía muchas dudas que quería resolver.

-Naruto, nadie te va a decir nada si hablas con él, si lo vas a buscar – el rubio bajó la mirada -. Si quieres ir a buscarlo y a decirle todo lo que quieras ve, puedes hacerlo ahora. Pienso que deberías ir. Esto te está afectando mucho y deberías solucionarlo ya. Y tú ya sabes lo que pienso

Naruto miró tristemente hacia la nada. Kakashi se puso en cuclillas y tomó a Naruto por el mentón para que lo mirara, cosa que Naruto no hizo, aunque se sorprendió por la actitud maternal de su sensei.

-Éste no es el Naruto que conozco. El otro Naruto se enfrentaba a sus problemas con una mirada valiente y de frente. Éste es un gatito asustado

Naruto miró asombrado a su sensei. Es que tenía razón. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando de se modo? Su mirada se hizo triste, pero no la corrió. Sacó la mano que el peligris tenía en su mentón de un manotazo, frunció el ceño y salió corriendo hacia donde el Yondaime se había ido. Kakashi se puso de pie, y se despidió alegre moviendo la mano.

N/A: Suena repetitivo, pero este cap sí que me costó más que los otros. Estoy como cuando las mujeres dicen "este sí es el amor de mi vida, sin él me muero" y terminan y viene otro y dicen lo mismo xD. Respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**Darwin**: Jejeje, gracias por leer :D

**Namikaze**: El carácter de Tsunade se pondrá muy muy complicado, más tozudo de lo normal… es desagradable xD

**Katze Uchiha**: No se consuelan mutuamente… es una ebria egoísta xD

¡Gracias por los reviews¡Nos leemos!


	15. Dudas: Nada que perder

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 15: Dudas: Nada que perder

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿Entrenamos sin Naruto? – se acercó Sakura a preguntar

-Ehm… no, dejen el entrenamiento hasta aquí – sonrió -. Pueden irse

Sasuke levantó los hombros y comenzó a caminar. Mientras, Sakura se había quedado para ahí, pensando en lo suyo.

-Anda, vete, no te preocupes por ellos. Van a estar bien. Ambos son buenas personas – dijo, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su alumna -. Ve, alcanza a Sasuke

Sakura miró a su sensei y sonrió torpemente y salió en dirección de Sasuke, el cual no dijo nada al sentir la presencia de la pelirrosa a su lado.

Mientras, Naruto iba tras el Hokage. _Kami-sama, camina muy rápido… ¡oh, ahí va!_

-¡Matte datte bayo!

El rubio se dio vuelta al reconocer la voz y el típico "datte bayo" de Naruto. Detuvo su andar y esperó que el más pequeño llegara a su lado y se repusiera de la carrera.

-Naruto…

-¿Por qué? – dijo con la mirada agachada, agitado, apoyado en sus rodillas

-¿Ah? – dijo sin entender

-¿Por qué me salvaste esa vez? – frunció el ceño y dirigió sus ojos celestes al Hokage

-Naruto…

-¡Respóndeme! Que no es la única duda que tengo…

-Ya te dije ese día por qué lo hice… porque eres un habitante de Konoha y porque además eres mi hijo

-¿Porque soy tu hijo? Esa no es una razón válida

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué no, Naruto?

-No por ser tu hijo vas a tener que salvarme – dijo, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada

-¡Por supuesto que sí, Naruto! – dijo frunciendo el ceño también - ¡Cualquier padre haría eso por su hijo!

-Ni siquiera me conoces

El Hokage se sorprendió, pero luego su mirada se suavizó y sonrió dulcemente, lo cual descolocó a Naruto. El rubio se puso en cuclillas y miró a Naruto.

-Pienso… que no soy quién para dar lecciones de este tipo… pero tú naciste por amor, Naruto… y por eso es que te quiero, y por eso haría mil veces lo que hice aquella vez…

Naruto era ahora el sorprendido. Luego, en su mirada se hizo un vacío, y por más que tratara de recordar las palabras que Kakashi le había dicho recién, no podía cambiar su mirada.

-Es como… cuando te regalan un perrito… o cuando los padres ven nacer a un hijo… pueden haberlos visto recién hace una hora, pero los aman incondicionalmente… y si se les arrancaran de su regazo, los seguirían queriendo igual… ¿o tú no crees eso?

Naruto se estaba dando cuenta que el Hokage tenía razón. Él sólo quería recuperar a su hijo, y de verdad lo quería. Y por eso casi da su vida por él. Y si no habló antes, fue porque no sabía su reacción, y él sólo esperaba que Naruto pudiera aceptarlo. De repente, Naruto se vio envuelto en miles de ideas que no lograba desenredar. Miró hacia delante y vio a Sasuke con Sakura, que estaban parados en medio de la calle. El Hokage no los veía, porque estaban tras su espalda. Naruto miró a Sasuke como buscando una respuesta en sus ojos, que creyó que nunca encontraría. Sin embargo, se equivocó. El moreno levantó los hombros y Naruto puso cara de confundido. El Hokage se dio cuenta que algo miraba Naruto y se volteó y encontró a los dos estudiantes.

-No tienes nada que perder

Nunca creyó que Sasuke pudiera decirle algo así. Todos se habían sorprendido por las palabras de Sasuke. Nadie lo había visto de ese modo. Sasuke siguió caminando y Sakura, con un gesto torpe, se despidió de Naruto y siguió a Sasuke. El Hokage se volteó a mirar a Naruto, pero éste seguía atónito.

-Naruto… - el aludido no respondía – Naruto, Sasuke-kun tiene razón… no tienes nada que perder… pero si no lo intentas, quizás pierdas mucho… sólo quiero que me des la oportunidad de… de poder ser tu padre, Naruto… ¿qué malo podría pasar?

El portador del Kyubi miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al Yondaime. De repente, las lágrimas no cesaron de caer, y Naruto, llorando y gritando con todas sus fuerzas, se aferró al cuello del Hokage, dejando atónito al rubio.

-¡Estoy confundido! – era lo único que repetía Naruto

-Naruto… - el Hokage gentilmente tomó a Naruto por los hombros con ambas manos y lo puso frente a sí, haciendo que el pequeño lo mirara – no trates de buscarle a todas las cosas un por qué. A veces hay que aceptar las cosas como son, hay que sentirlas y hacerlas… no te confundas, simplemente haz lo que sientas que es lo mejor, sin buscar razones, sólo porque sentiste que debías hacerlo

El rubio seguía llorando y el Hokage lo abrazó. Poco a poco, Naruto se fue tranquilizando. Se separó del Hokage y se pasó las manos por los ojos.

-Gomen… no frecuento llorar

-Vamos, te invito a un ramen donde Ichiraku

Naruto miró al Hokage y aceptó, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, a la cual el más alto respondió con una muy amplia. Naruto se sorprendió. _Esa sonrisa es mía_. El cuarto lo miró, y Naruto le respondió con una sonrisa igual de amplia. El rubio entendió y también sonrió, revolviéndole el pelo al más pequeño. Comenzaron a andar, sintiendo que quizás las cosas podían cambiar, y que en verdad intentándolo no perderían nada.

-Espera… - dice el Hokage – Kakashi, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, yo invito

El peligris salió de la nada delante de ellos. Naruto los miró a ambos, confundido.

-No, gracias, yo ya comí – dijo, rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo

-¿Desde cuándo que te gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas a escondidas?

-Oh, esta me parecía interesante. Sasuke se llevó una buena parte

-¡Kakashi-sensei! – lo regañó Naruto

-Oh, Naruto, no te enojes – dijo sonriendo y despeinándolo -. Bien, provecho – se despidió con una mano

Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia la tienda de ramen.

-Hola, Ichiraku-san – saludó el rubio

-¡Yondaime-sama! Es un honor tenerlo aquí – saludó respetuosamente -. Qué tal, Naruto

-Hola, viejo – sonrió -. ¡Queremos ramen datte bayo! 

-¿Eh? – los miró a ambos - ¿Vienen juntos?

-Sí, Ichiraku-san – miró con ojos zorrunos

-Oh… bien, el ramen estará en seguida… hagan… hagan como si no estuviera

-Oh, no se incomode, Ichiraku-san – dijo, moviendo una mano y riendo nerviosamente -, todo está bien

-¿Eh? – miró a Naruto y pensó unos segundos - ¡Ah, ya entiendo! Hace tiempo que no venías tan contento a comer ramen… ¡el segundo por cuenta de la casa!

-¡Yahoo! – saltó Naruto

-Oh, no se moleste…

-No es ninguna molestia, Naruto siempre viene a comer aquí y lo hace con una sonrisa, pero desde que volvieron de la misión de Orochimaru que venía más serio y al parecer ahora ha recuperado sus fuerzas

-¡Quiero ramen datte bayo! – rió Naruto

-¡Enseguida! – sonrió Ichiraku

Justo en eso, se siente que alguien entra al local, pero no se oyen pasos. Ambos rubios se dan vuelta y ven a un triste Iruka.

-Iruka-sensei… - dijo en un tono triste

-Naruto…

-¿Ah? – el Yondaime no entendía

Naruto apretó los puños y los ojos. _Nada que perder, y todo si no lo intento…_

Se puso de pie y se acercó al sensei, y bajó la cabeza.

-¡Gomen nasai, Iruka-sensei! Trataré de comprenderlo, fui muy egoísta. ¡Gomen ne!

-Naruto… - dijo entre sorprendido y confundido, pero luego sonrió nerviosamente – no… no tienes que pedir tantas disculpas

-Oh, ¿se habían enojado? – pregunta el Hokage, indicándole a Iruka que se siente con ellos

-Fue porque no le dije nada sobre usted a Naruto… - respondió Iruka, haciéndole una señal con la mano al señor Ichiraku para que le prepare un ramen

-¡Pero daré lo mejor de mí por entender la situación datte bayo! – sonrió

-Un momento… ustedes dos…

-Naruto decidió darme una oportunidad

-¿En serio? ¡Eso está muy bien, Naruto! No te vas a arrepentir. Yondaime-sama es una excelente persona y todo lo que hizo fue por Konoha y por ti – sonrió amable

-Aquí están los ramen - se acerca Ichiraku

-¡Arigato! – respondieron los tres, soplando y probando al unísono

-¡Está delicioso datte bayo!

-Naruto siempre se asombra con el ramen, aunque venga todos los días siempre se sorprende con su sabor – comentó Iruka

-Se te ve muy contento, Naruto – dijo el cuarto

-¡El ramen es reponedor datte bayo!

-Te traeré siempre que pueda – prometió alegre el Hokage

-Y ya sabes que si Yondaime-sama no puede, te traigo yo – rió, siendo seguido por los Uzumaki

_Sasuke tenía mucha razón, no tenía nada que perder si lo intentaba. Y tal vez si lo dejaba todo pasar, podría perder mucho._ _Creo… creo que tengo mucha gente que se preocupa por mí… más de lo que yo creía… Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke… no, no creo, lo afirmo… y también afirmo que ahora quizás pueda tener mucha más_. Miró al rubio que estaba a su lado, sonriendo.

N/A: Este ha sido uno de los caps que menos me ha costado, me tomó menos de medio día hacerlo (sí, ahora deben estar pensando "al fin esta tonta dijo que no le costó el cap" XD), y es porque últimamente (ojo, este cap lo hice el 20 de noviembre de 2006) me ha sucedido algo así… aunque quizás podía perder algo, pero es mejor atreverse que arrepentirse. Respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**Darwin**: Parece que no duró mucho la pelea :P yondi no se lo merece Dx

**Katze Uchiha**: Es ebria y egoísta xD

**Padme**: XD!!!!

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!


	16. Joushou

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 16: Joushou

-¡Tsunade!

La aludida se voltea y encuentra a su novio, el que corre hacia ella. Ella sonríe forzadamente. _No sé qué irá a pensar…_

El rubio la toma por la cintura y la levanta.

-¡Arashi¡Bájame! – dijo, entre retándolo y riéndose

-¡No! – rió, y comenzó a girar con ella levantada

-Arashi bájame… me mareo… detente… Arashi… ¡Arashi!

El rubio la miró medio confundido y la vio pálida. La bajó con delicadeza y no la soltó de la cintura.

-¿Qué pasa¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí… quizás fue que comí recién…

-Pero no te di muchas vueltas…

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, no te preocupes… - sonrió nerviosa

-Nee

-Nani

-Te invito a un ramen

-No tengo muchas ganas de ramen… - dijo, llevándose un dedo a la boca

-¿Y qué quieres? – preguntó amable

-¿Puede ser lo que sea?

-Lo que sea – sonrió amable

-Bueno… tengo ganas de… un pastel… o de algo dulce… quizás algo con chocolate… o no sé, algo refrescante…

-Qué golosa – rió divertido

-No sé qué quiero…

-Quizás lo quieres todo

-Quizás…

-Te vas a convertir en una pelota – rió y la tironeó de las mejillas

-Arashi… - miró molesta

-Bueno¿a dónde vamos primero?

-A comernos un pastel con un jugo

-Bueno… aunque yo quería ramen… - dijo triste

Se encaminaron hacia una tienda donde vendieran el pastel que Tsunade quería. En el camino, se topaban con muchos ninjas y aldeanos que los saludaban amables. Al principio, se les hacía extraño que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, pero luego se convirtieron en una pareja muy querida. Ambos eran excelentes ninjas. Y él había sido ascendido a Hokage, el cuarto Hokage. Tsunade se sentía muy orgullosa de él. _Arashi… espero que lo tomes bien…_

En resumidas cuentas, Tsunade se tomó un jugo de frambuesa y uno de manzana con un pastel de fresa y otro de chocolate. Arashi no había comido nada, pues él quería ramen y ella decidió acompañarlo. Apenas entraron al local del señor Ichiraku, a Tsunade le molestó el olor y decidió esperar afuera al rubio, aunque este se negara a dejarla afuera, ella lo obligó a comer.

El Hokage fue a dejar a su casa a Tsunade. Se despidió con un corto beso. Tsunade se iba a entrar, pero Arashi la tomó de la mano.

-No quiero que te vayas…

-Pero Arashi, mañana tendrás muchas cosas que hacer…

-No importa… por favor…

-Mal criado – sonrió divertida y lo hizo pasar

Al poco rato ya estaba ella recostada en la cama con él encima. Cuando él iba a quitarle la ropa, Tsunade lo detiene.

-Arashi… hay algo que tengo que decirte antes… - dijo, sentándose en la orilla de la cama

-¿Qué pasa? – la miró preocupado, sentándose a su lado y tomando sus manos - ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

-Yo… no sé cómo te irás a tomar esta noticia que te daré ahora, pero…

-Anda, dímelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí

-Arashi, yo… estoy embarazada

El rubio la miró sorprendido. Ella, al ver su mirada, se afligió y bajó la vista.

-Etto… ¿estás segura?

-… Hai… - se hizo un silencio enorme entre ellos – gomen, es mi cu… - no pudo seguir hablando, se vio interrumpida por un beso

-¡Es la mejor noticia que me has dado, Tsunade! – sonrió - ¡Un hijo¡Nuestro¡Tsunade! – la abrazó fuerte y efusivamente - ¡Me haces muy feliz!

-Arashi… - dijo en tono triste

-¿Qué pasa? – se separó de ella y tomó su rostro - ¿Por qué estás así?

-Pensé que… no te iba a gustar y… - comenzó a llorar

-Pero Tsunade… - sonrió amable - ¿Por qué me habría de disgustar? Es una excelente noticia…

-No sé, yo…

-Tranquila, no llores más. Tontita

-Arashi, te quiero…

-Yo te amo, baka… no sigas llorando más…

Esa noche, la amó como nunca lo había hecho.

* * *

Se despertó exaltada. Vio todo en penumbras. _Otra vez esas malditas visiones… ahora no me puedo dormir…_

Se dio mil vueltas en su cama, peor como se había metido la idea de que no podría dormir, no durmió. _Tengo tantas cosas que preguntarle…_

Tsunade esperó a que fuera una hora relativamente normal para levantarse y decidió adelantar los trabajos acumulados que tenía como Hokage, tomando por sorpresa a Shizune.

Era muy temprano en la mañana, cuando llaman a la puerta de la oficina de la Godaime.

-Adelante – se ve que abren la puerta -. Kakashi, qué sucede

-Vengo de parte de Arashi-sensei

-¿Y por qué no viene él?

-Está ocupado – mintió

-Bueno, si quiere algo, que venga él, no recibo mensajeros

-Está bien – dijo, levantando los hombros

El peligris salió de la habitación. Abajo, se encontró con el Yondaime.

-Me dijo que no recibiría mensajeros

-Lo más seguro es que quiera que vaya para que yo le cuente todo

-¿No debería hacerlo de una vez, sensei?

-No quiero que reaccione mal, últimamente ha estado muy débil

-Sí, tiene razón…

-Pero quizás ella prefiera saber todo de una vez – alguien se incluyó en la conversación

-Jiraiya-sensei…

-El carácter de Tsunade es muy impredecible – añadió el más viejo

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer es esperar que ella me pregunte, responderé lo que ella quiera saber

Como por arte de magia, Tsunade se asoma por una ventana.

-¡Arashi! – llama molesta, captando la atención de todos los que a esa hora pasaban por ahí - ¡Si quieres hablar conmigo, sube tú!

-Sensei, creo que le está diciendo que es poco hombre

El rubio la miró con mirada zorruna y seria. Generalmente, eran pocas las veces donde el rubio adoptaba una mirada seria. Se encaminó hacia la oficina de Tsunade ante la mirada de todos.

-¿Por qué me gritaste de ese modo? – preguntó serio, provocando una reacción de sorpresa en Tsunade

-Si quieres decirme algo, ven tú a pedirlo – dijo, molesta -. Hace varios días que no te veo que vengas a buscar misiones o a reportarte

-Tú no querías verme. Tú misma te fuiste antes que yo despertara

La Hokage lo miró algo sorprendida y luego bajó la mirada.

-Yo… ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de mirarte a la cara luego de lo que te hice?

-Eso… eso ya no importa – dijo serio, pero también desvió la mirada

-Lo siento… me siento muy egoísta… sólo he pensado en mí, en mis problemas… no pensé en tus sentimientos… y yo tengo claro que… no han cambiado…

-No…

Ambos guardaron un silencio muy incómodo y denso, hasta que alguien toca la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, Tsunade-sama – era Shizune

-Estoy ocupada, no recibo a nadie – dicho esto se acercó y aseguró la puerta. Volvió donde estaba el rubio y se calló unos segundos -. Anoche tuve otra visión… me llevabas a comer pasteles y jugos… y yo te acompañaba a comer ramen y me daba asco… y luego me ibas a dejar y… no te quisiste ir, te hice pasar…

-Esa vez… me dijiste que estabas embarazada

-Sí… es… una lástima tener que conocer mi pasado de esa forma… y no poder recordarlo todo… no es lo mismo que soñarlo… hay tantas cosas que quiero saber, Arashi…

-Tsunade… si quieres saber algo, pregúntamelo… te voy a ser sincero

-Yo… supongo que cuando supimos la noticia del embarazo nos casamos¿no?

-Así es…

-¿Dónde está ese hijo¿Está vivo?

-… Hai

-¿Dónde?

-¡Tsunade-sama!

Los dos oyen muchos ruidos afuera. Se logra distinguir la voz de Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa, Shizune?

-Naruto-kun… insiste en que necesita ver a Arashi-sama

-¿Eh¿Naruto quiere verte… a ti? – pegunta confundida

-¡Viejo! – dijo, tratando de entrar, siendo impedido por Shizune

-Naruto… ¿qué sucede?

-Necesito… ¡que me enseñes el Hiraishin no jutsu datte bayo!

-¿Y para eso me buscas con tanta prisa? – sonrió

Tsunade quedó sorprendida del cambio de actitud del Yondaime. Definitivamente, él sabía adaptarse a las circunstancias. Cuando dejó sus pensamientos, se encontró sola en la habitación.

-¿Por qué tan apurado, Naruto?

-Quiero saberla antes que Sasuke

-Ustedes tienen una amistad muy especial…

-De primeras éramos enemigos, nos odiábamos mucho, pero las cosas fueron cambiando…- sonrió – nos hicimos los mejores amigos datte bayo

-Y también rivales

-Claro – sonrió, frunciendo el ceño

-Naruto, puedo enseñarte a usar esta técnica en una noche

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero… toda la noche – dijo, serio -. Así que mejor ve a buscar tus cosas, yo iré por las mías, y nos juntamos donde Ichiraku a comer bien antes de entrenar todo el día

-¡Yeah! – dijo emocionado, corriendo hacia su casa

Al rato ambos se encontraron donde Ichiraku y disfrutaron de un rico ramen, conversando algunos temas para irse conociendo. A Naruto le provocaba cierta confianza el Hokage, así que le contaba con libertad algunas cosas, que creía que si las comentaba con Sasuke, éste se podría burlar.

Terminaron de almorzar a pesar de que era muy temprano como para hacerlo – y comenzaron el entrenamiento del Hiraishin no jutsu.

N/A: Tampoco me costó hacer este cap. Eso sí, el nombre aun no lo decido. Por cierto, "Joushou" sale en el ending Parade, al final donde "rapea" unas palabras, una de esas es joushou y significa "escalada". Respondiendo a los reviews…

**Padme**: Datte bayo XD

**Darwin**: Si los aldeanos ya reconocerán a Naruto ya lo verás ja ja ja

**Katze Uchiha**: No hables cosas tan feas de mi amorcito Sasuke XD

**kIrA**: Jajaja Naruto siempre querrá a Iruka D¡Gracias por leer!

¡Nos vemos¡Gracias por los reviews!


	17. Te pagaré el favor

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 17: Te pagaré el favor

-Bien, Naruto, ahora empezaremos con el entrenamiento… créeme que es agotador, pero si entrenamos todo el día y la noche, creo que podrás lograrlo. Además, el Rasengan lograste dominarlo de cierta forma en pocos días

-¿Cómo es eso de "de cierta forma" datte bayo? – preguntó molesto

-El día que lo puedas hacer sin tus réplicas, habrás dominado perfectamente el Rasengan, pero no está mal – sonrió -. Bueno, a entrenar

Estaban en las afueras de Konoha, en la orilla del camino. El Hokage se sentó y le dijo que realizara el ejercicio de apretar la mano y que, al soltarla, "salpicara" chakra y le hizo el ejemplo. Naruto algo confundido realizó el ejercicio, hasta que el rubio quedó contento y decidió cambiar de fase. Le dijo que eso lo realizara con los pies mientras caminaba. Este ejercicio le costó un poco más al portador del Kyubi, el cual sin darse cuenta se comenzó a alejar, mientras el Hokage lo esperaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol. Mientras Naruto caminaba, sintió que había gente. Decidió esconderse y escuchar.

-Mmm… así que en verdad el cuarto Hokage está vivo – un hombre de voz grave habló

-No eran rumores. La información era correcta, Sarau-sama

-Con él podremos ganar millones y comprar esa katana que tanto queremos para destruir al clan Jiyuu. Así podremos realizar todos nuestros planes y dominar nuestro país – dijo, con malicia

-Además, se ve que Konoha es una buena aldea oculta – comentó una tercera persona -, así podremos sacar buena cantidad de dinero, y como él es importante, seguro pagarán el rescate que queramos

-¿Cuándo perpetuamos el secuestro, Sarau-sama? – preguntó el segundo hombre

-Mañana en la noche. Hoy averiguaremos dónde vive y los lugares que frecuenta

-¡Esto es emocionante! – habló el tercer hombre

-Tranquilo, Heya. Todo a su tiempo. Nunca hemos fallado una misión. Esta no será una excepción. El clan Shimaru siempre se ha destacado por secuestrar sin equivocaciones. Y no por tus ansias cometeremos un error

-Hay que tener cuidado con estos ninjas, parecen peligrosos

-Me sorprende que me digas eso, Musubu. ¿Cuándo alguien me ha hecho un mísero rasguño en todos los años que tengo de vida? Todo aquél que osa atacarme, muere, y lo sabes

-No-no se ofenda, Sarau-sama

-Silencio, escucho algo

Naruto quedó anonadado al escuchar lo del secuestro. Y al parecer, esos hombres eran peligrosos. ¿Qué haría? No podía salir de ahí, si sabían que Naruto los había oído, lo matarían. El líder, Sarau, lanzó un shuriken cerca de donde estaba Naruto, el cual dio a parar sobre un conejo.

-Era sólo un conejo… pero, por las dudas, nos iremos turnando. Uno se quedará aquí rondando. Esta será nuestra base. Los otros dos irán a investigar

Naruto aprovechó el descuido de los hombres para salir rápidamente de ahí. Lo más seguro es que más rato lo vieran. No podría decirle nada al Hokage hasta que estuvieran absolutamente solos. Eso sería al día siguiente recién.

Volvió rápidamente donde estaba el cuarto.

-Naruto, te veo agitado – preguntó, confuso - ¿sucede algo?

-¡No! – dijo, algo nervioso – Digo… no, no pasa nada datte bayo – rió

-Ah, bueno… ¿y cómo vas?

-Esto es complejo datte bayo

-Sí, pero si lo logras hacer es mucho más rápido que el método que está usando Kakashi

-¿Tú de qué forma le enseñaste esta técnica a Kakashi-sensei?

-A mi equipo se la enseñé de la forma que lo hace Kakashi con ustedes. Ese equipo era muy especial… es muy similar al de ustedes… un Uchiha, una ninja médico y el elemento sorpresa

-¿Elemento sorpresa?

-Claro, Naruto. Kakashi usaba técnicas y estrategias muy buenas, que sorprendían a todos. Por lo que me ha contado Kakashi, tú también, pero que nadie se las espera. Y eso es bueno, tomar por sorpresa al enemigo, aunque sea inconscientemente

-¿Y cómo era él? – dijo, volviendo a su entrenamiento

-Era muy individualista – dijo, comenzando a caminar al lado de Naruto -. Siempre estaba serio, no tenía mucho sentido de humor

-¿Así como Sasuke?

-No, Sasuke-kun es un ser sociable al lado del Kakashi de aquellos años

-¡Nunca me imaginé que Kakashi-sensei fuera así datte bayo!

-A él lo que más le importaba era seguir las reglas al pie de la letra

-Pero seguirlas está bien

-A veces hay que adecuar las cosas a las circunstancias, Naruto. Las reglas no sirven si no te dejan progresar en una misión o como ninja

-Entiendo datte bayo. Eres muy sabio – sonrió

-Jejeje es sólo que he vivido más que tú – se rascó la nuca

-Por algo eres un Hokage. ¡La gente habla mucho de ti siempre! Todos te quieren…

Se hizo silencio, mientras Naruto seguía entrenando. De vez en cuando, el Hokage alentaba a Naruto, diciéndole que iba bien y que si lograba coordinarse mejor, pasarían a la siguiente etapa. Mucho rato después, el Yondaime le explica que la siguiente y última etapa es hacer que ese chakra que libera cuando levanta los pies, debe retornarlo al cuerpo. Le muestra el ejercicio y le avisa que es la etapa más complicada, y que pasará haciendo eso todo el día, hasta que él le enseñe el Hiraishin no jutsu. Naruto apenas daba un paso y le costaba mucho retornar el chakra al cuerpo. El Hokage trató de explicarle teóricamente más o menos en qué consistía el retorno del chakra al cuerpo, pero era algo complejo. Ya comenzaba a atardecer, y Naruto no lograba avanzar mucho, se demoraba bastante en retornar el chakra. El Hokage le dijo que tratara de hacer círculos con el chakra, pues de esa forma se devolvía más veloz. Mientras entrenaba, comenzó a hablar con el rubio.

-Y… ¿cómo era tu vida cuando niño?

-¿Ah? Bueno, mis padres eran senseis en la academia

-¿Están vivos?

-Iie. Fueron asesinados en una misión – dijo serio -. Yo tenía ocho años cuando eso sucedió

-Y… ¿sabes quiénes fueron?

-Claro que sí

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Nada… ¿qué iba a hacer?

-Vengarte, no sé…

-Eso te pudre por dentro, Naruto. Creo que lo sabes

Naruto lo miró asombrado. _Es… como lo que le pasó a Sasuke… pero Sasuke nunca volvió a sonreír como solía hacerlo cuando era niño. Y Sasuke buscó venganza hasta el punto en que su alma se hizo oscura. En cambio… en cambio él… nunca dejó de sonreír… ni de brillar… es un hombre fuerte…_

-Bueno y… - dijo, para cambiar el ambiente que se había armado – desde niño me hice muy conocido, era un buen alumno en la academia, pero era muy revoltoso. Pero dejé de serlo cuando entré al equipo con Jiraiya-sensei. Me tomé todos los entrenamientos en serio

-¿Siempre fuiste rápido?

-Sí. Me pusieron el apodo de rayo amarillo cuando comencé a entrenar con Jiraiya-sensei

-¿Y siempre quisiste ser Hokage?

-Siempre amé a Konoha. Es un lugar hermoso, la gente, mis amigos… todo está aquí… nunca iba a querer que algo malo le sucediera a nadie… aunque tuviera que sacrificar mi vida o gran parte de ella… - esto último lo dijo en un tono triste

-Por eso quiero ser Hokage – dijo, deteniendo su andar -, porque son admirables, porque a pesar de todas las cosas que me han pasado… Konoha es mi casa… y aquí están todos los que yo quiero… - ambos se miraron y sonrieron

Comenzó a anochecer y Naruto seguía entrenando. El Hokage le había ofrecido que comieran, pero Naruto se negaba.

-Naruto¿no estás cansado?

-Un poco datte bayo – dijo, secándose el sudor

-Ven, comamos algo… - abre su mochila

Comieron onigiri y bebieron té, pues ya era medianoche y comenzaba a hacer frío. El cuarto quería entablar alguna conversación con Naruto.

-¡Esto está delicioso!

-Lo hice yo

-Aparte eres buen cocinero… ¡sugoi!

-Jejeje – se rascó la cabeza -. Nee

-Nani…

-¿Te gusta Sakura-san?

Naruto se atragantó con arroz y sonrojado miró al Hokage.

-Eso… ¡no te incumbe datte bayo! – dijo, cerrando los ojos como zorro

-Mira, te pusiste nervioso – rió divertido, imitando la mirada de Naruto

-¡No pongas mis mismos ojos! – dijo, cerrándolos más

-Los tengo desde antes que tú

-¡No molestes! – se volteó

-Se te nota que te gusta Sakura-san – comenzó a molestarlo con una rama

-Bueno¿y qué con eso? A ella y a todas las chicas de Konoha les gusta Sasuke

-Oh, pero ni siquiera lo conocen, sólo lo encuentran lindo y les gusta porque es un buen ninja

-Además, Sakura-chan me encuentra molestoso – se cruzó de brazos

-Pero eso cambia con el tiempo, todos los niños son así y eso está bien – le revolvió el pelo

Terminaron de comer y Naruto siguió entrenando. Entrenó toda la madrugada. Estaba preocupado, en cualquier momento lo podían ver esos tipos que querían secuestrar al Yondaime, así que estaba muy al pendiente de cualquier cosa sospechosa. A eso de las 6 de la mañana, se acerca muy cansado al somnoliento Yondaime.

-Ya está datte bayo…

-¿Seguro? – dice, bostezando

-Hai…

-Bien, muéstrame

Naruto realizó lo que el cuarto le había pedido con éxito. Luego, el cuarto procedió a enseñarle el Hiraishin no jutsu como tal. Naruto realizó la técnica una sola vez y luego se sentó apoyado en un árbol, seguido del Hokage.

-Tengo sueño… - dijo el más grande

-Yo también… _demo, no puedo dormir… ¿y si vienen esos tipos y lo secuestran?_

Naruto sintió silencio durante un buen rato. Pegado a él estaba el Hokage, el cual ya estaba durmiendo. Y el calor del rubio a su lado, la oscuridad y el cansancio, no permitieron a Naruto llevar a cabo su idea de estar despierto.

* * *

-¿Y Naruto?

-Ese usuratonkachi…

-No sé dónde estará, pero nos vamos… hoy nos espera un largo día – anuncia el peligris a sus alumnos

Caminaron hacia las afueras de Konoha. Tras avanzar un poco, encontraron a dos rubios durmiendo bajo un árbol. Parecían exhaustos. Sakura no pudo evitar escapar una sonrisa.

-Se ven muy tiernos así… - decía, al ver a Naruto durmiendo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del Hokage y éste, a su vez, apoyando su cabeza en la cabeza del más pequeño

-Deben haber entrenado toda la noche – dijo Sasuke, señalando las mochilas, que se veían bastante llenas

-¿Qué le habrá enseñado? – se preguntó Kakashi

Naruto sintió ruidos y abrió los ojos y vio medio borroso. Se movió un poco y se volvió a dormir. El Hokage sintió movimientos a su lado, pero abrió los ojos y no vio nada. Volvió a caer dormido. Kakashi y los demás decidieron dejarlos dormir y se fueron sin meter ruido.

Al poco rato, el Hokage despierta. Naruto sintió menos peso en su cabeza y también despertó, algo avergonzado por haber dormido pegado al Hokage.

-Sentí que Kakashi-sensei y los demás estuvieron aquí datte bayo – dijo, bostezando

-Yo también sentí algo – dijo, estirándose perezosamente -. Seguro vinieron y nos vieron dormidos y se fueron

-¡Eso¡Tengo que ir a mostrarle a Sasuke que puedo hacer el Hiraishin no jutsu! – se puso de pie velozmente y guardó sus cosas

-¡Chotto matte, Naruto!

-¡Debo irme datte bayo! – salió corriendo, pero a los pocos metros se detuvo – Nee… - dijo en tono serio

-¿Qué pasa?

-Arigato…

-Naruto… no tienes que darme las gracias

-¿Cómo que no¡Claro que sí!

-Qué hubiera dado yo por… haberte visto dar tu primer paso… o haberte llevado a comer tu primer ramen… o escucharte decir…

Naruto miró entre serio y triste al Hokage. El otro rubio tenía también la misma mirada. Luego de guardar silencio, volvió a hablar.

-Pero, si puedo enseñarte a hacer un jutsu, eso… eso me hace feliz – sonrió

Naruto le devolvió la misma sonrisa y salió corriendo en dirección a donde se suponía que estaban los demás. _Te prometo que… te pagaré el favor._

N/A: Tampoco me costó este cap, y me gustó más que los otros que no me costaron. La idea se me ocurrió hace poco… es que sí, soy muy exagerada XD Por si alguien pregunta, el desarrollo del Hiraishin no Jutsu se me ocurrió a mí, yo sólo leí de qué se trataba la técnica, pero no salía cómo se hacía. Respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**Conchito**: Así es la vida… coincidencia jojojo… no mentira quiero que sufran más XD

**Katze Uchiha**: Asd :D

**Darwin**: Ya verás la reacción :P

**Io**: Me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes jajaja y no, Sasuke no se va a sentir solito :D

**Padme**: firme

¡Nos leemos!

P/D:

Onigiri: Bolas de arroz

Sarau: Raptar, secuestrar

Jiyuu: Libertad

Heya: Habitación

Musubu: Atar

Shimaru: Cerrado


	18. Lo prometido no es deuda

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 18: Lo prometido no es deuda

-¡Kakashi-sensei!

-Oh, Naruto, ohayou

-Te vimos durmiendo con Arashi-sama – comentó Sakura

-Sí, me pareció haberlos sentido…

-Bueno¿te unes al entrenamiento? – preguntó Kakashi

-No – se cruzó de brazos

-¿Cómo que no? – dijo Sasuke

-No, porque yo ya sé el Hiraishin no jutsu – sonrió desafiante

-¿Ah, sí? Pues queremos verlo

Naruto los miró desafiantes. Justo tras él, apareció el Hokage y se posicionó al lado de Kakashi, saludándolo con un gesto. Realizó los sellos y el jutsu lo llevó a cabo a la perfección.

-¿Eso está bien, Kakashi-sensei?

-Hai. ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento hizo, sensei?

-Entrenamos toda la noche

-Por eso dormían a esta hora de la mañana

-¡Mira, Sasuke¡Lo pude hacer antes que tú datte bayo!

-¿Y a quién le importa eso?

-¡Soy mejor que tú!

-Usuratonkachi…

-¡Sasuke! – dijo, a modo de regaño

-Naruto me dijo que quería saber la técnica luego para ganarle a Sasuke-kun, fue a buscarme urgentemente ayer… pero al parecer sólo le importaba a Naruto

-Siempre es así, sensei

Naruto le gritaba a Sasuke, el cual hacía caso omiso. Sakura miraba divertida y Kakashi con el Hokage los miraban, más divertidos aun. Ese equipo les traía muchos recuerdos.

-Kakashi-sensei… - se oye un ruido extraño - ¿puedo desayunar?

-¡Jajaja! Claro, Naruto… ¿tampoco ha desayunado, sensei?

-No, pero aprovecharé ahora

-Bien, yo iré a supervisar a los demás

Comenzaron a desayunar en silencio, pues tenían hambre. _Mmm… quizás ahora deba decirle que lo quieren secuestrar, demo… en esta zona iban a estar esos hombres… no quiero que me oigan… ¡¿Qué hago?!... ¡Ya sé! Lo escribiré… pero¿dónde¡Kuso!_

-Naruto, en cuanto terminemos, vayamos a ver a los demás

-Hai…

Terminaron de desayunar y fueron a ver a los demás. Entrenaron hasta más o menos el atardecer y luego cada uno se fue. Naruto no sabía qué hacer para impedir el secuestro del Hokage. _Él… casi dio su vida por mí… ahora… me siento en la obligación de hacer lo mismo por él._ Apresurado, salió en dirección a la casa del Hokage.

-Hola, Naruto. ¿Necesitas algo? – salió el Hokage en toalla, secándose el pelo

-Etto... – juntó los dedos – verás, la verdad es que la última vez que Ero-sennin tomó mi monedero se gastó todo y… hoy tenía ganas de ir al ramen y…

-¿Quieres que te invite? Estaba a punto de ir… pero espérame, que me cambio de ropa y salimos

-A-arigato datte bayo…

El Hokage le indicó una silla para que se sentara. Cuando Naruto vio que el rubio entró al baño, él aprovechó y tomó la clásica chaqueta verde olivo y la clásica ropa que usaba el cuarto y la guardó en una mochila. Al poco rato, salió el Hokage.

-Bueno, vamos…

-¡Oh! Gomen… no me fijé bien y… - mostró un vale de ramen gratis – tenía este vale de ramen en mi protector datte bayo

-De todos modos, iba a ir…

-¡No! Digo… no, deberíamos descansar… el entrenamiento fue muy arduo… mira, aquí tengo unos onigiris que sobraron… podemos comerlos acá… así no nos agotamos datte bayo…

-Bu-bueno, como quieras, Naruto… - sonrió

Sacó la comida y comió lo más rápido que pudo. El Hokage lo miraba divertido, parecía tener mucha hambre.

-Bueno, ya debo irme… tengo… cosas que hacer y… tú descansa…

-Sí, claro…

-¡Ja ne!

Se levantó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa de Sakura. _Eso… lo mantendrá en la casa…_

-¿Naruto¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sakura-chan… necesito que me hagas un favor…

-Sí, claro… siempre que pueda

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, vamos a mi habitación

Entró seguido de la pelirrosa a su habitación. Dejó su mochila en el suelo y miró nervioso y ansioso a la Haruno.

-¿Qué quieres, Naruto?

-Etto… necesito que me ayudes a vestirme como el cuarto datte bayo

-¿Nani? – lo miró entre extrañada y divertida - ¿Para qué?

-Ya lo sabrás, pero ayúdame¿sí?

-Etto… hai

-¡Arigato, Sakura-chan!

Al poco rato, Naruto se encontraba vestido con la ropa de él y Sakura peinándolo.

-Listo. No está exactamente igual, porque tienes menos pelo, demo… te pareces bastante – sonrió -. Arashi-sama tiene los ojos más rasgados, no los abras tanto, Naruto

-¿Así? – los cerró un poco

-¡No pongas mirada de niño! Pon ojos serios, como de adulto

-¿Así?

-Así está mejor…

-Arigato datte bayo – miró por la ventana - ¡Kuso¡Anochece¡Tengo que irme!

-¿Eh¿Pero a dónde vas vestido así?

-Ya te dije, ya lo verás. ¿Puedo salir por tu ventana datte bayo?

-¿Eh?

-¡Ja ne!

-¡Tu mochila!

Naruto ya había salido por la ventana de la pelirrosa, la cual no se imaginaba qué locura haría esta vez Naruto.

Naruto comenzó a tratar de encontrar a los hombres, buscando por el mismo sector donde los había oído, y ahí estaban. Los siguió lentamente cuando comenzaron a moverse. Se estaban acercando a la casa del Hokage. Fue ahí cuando Naruto hizo su aparición.

Los tres hombres vieron aparecer frente a sus ojos a cierto rubio. Se volteó. Sí, su pelo y sus ojos eran inconfundibles: era el cuarto Hokage. Cuando Naruto tuvo la certeza de que fue visto, comenzó a caminar lentamente sin voltear atrás. Sintió que le ponían el filo de una katana por el cuello y un golpe. Luego, todo fue negro.

* * *

Era un nuevo día cargado de trabajo para Tsunade, por lo cual despertó de mal humor. Se bañó y se cambió de ropa. Iba a sacar algo de su mesa de noche y encontró un papel encima que no lograba recordar qué hacía ahí. Lo tomó y lo leyó. Quedó atónita. Salió de la habitación con el papel en mano y corrió.

* * *

Sintió muchos ruidos y golpes. Cuando logró despertar más, escuchaba que lo llamaban. Se sentó en la cama y siente que alguien abre la puerta de una patada.

-¡Arashi!

-Tsunade… ¿qué sucede¿por qué entras así a mi casa?

-¡Recibí una nota!

-¿Ah?

-¡Mira! – le muestra la nota al Hokage

-"Tenemos al cuarto Hokage en nuestro poder. Queremos cinco millones por él. Si mañana en la noche no aparece, lo mataremos. Clan Shimaru"

-Sé sobre ellos

-Yo igual. Son unos samurais que viven de secuestros. Se deben haber enterado de mi regreso, pero… ¿por qué enviarían una nota de ese tipo?

-¿Será una broma?

-No lo sé… bueno, espera que me visto y…

-¡Oh¡Gomen! Yo… me asusté y…

-No te preocupes. Afuera hablamos de esto

-Hai…

Al poco rato después sale el Hokage. Ambos se dirigen hacia la oficina de Tsunade y en el camino se topan con Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke.

-Ohayou – saludan los Hokages

-Ohayou – saludan los tres

-Sensei¿y su ropa? No está vestido como debe…

-Sí, no sé qué sucedió, ayer yo estaba seguro de haberla dejado sobre la cama, pero no la encontré…

-¿Su… ropa? – dice Sakura

-Sí¿qué pasa, Sakura-san?

-Ayer…

-¿Sabes algo? – pregunta Tsunade - ¡Habla!

-Ayer Naruto fue a mi casa y… me pidió que… lo vistiera como usted

-¿Como yo?

-Hai… me dijo que después sabría por qué, se fue muy apurado, se veía agitado y nervioso… no entendí que quería…

-¡Naruto!

El Hokage salió corriendo, seguido casi inmediatamente por los demás, que no entendieron la reacción. Rápidamente, llegó a la casa de Naruto y golpeó la puerta desesperadamente.

-¡Naruto¡Si estás ahí, ábreme la puerta! – golpeaba - ¡Naruto¿¡Me oyes, Naruto¡Abre!

-¿Qué pasa, Arashi? – llega al rato Tsunade

-¡Abre la puerta, Naruto!

Tsunade le dio un pequeño empujón y abrió de golpe. El Hokage entró y no vio nada.

-¡Kuso!

-¿Qué sucede, sensei?

-¡Kakashi¿no has visto a Naruto?!

-No…

-¡Hay que buscarlo!

Comenzaron a buscar por la aldea, pero sin resultados positivos.

-¡Kuso¡Naruto!

-No entiendo, Arashi

-¡Es obvio¡Naruto se hizo pasar por mí y se lo llevaron a él!

-¡¿Nani?! – dicen todos

-¿Y cómo se supone que él sabía lo del secuestro?

-¡No sé¡Pero si no está es por algo!

-Ese dobe… - dice Sasuke – lo hizo para devolverle el favor

-¡Maldición, Naruto!

-Sensei, relájese…

-¡Kakashi! – lo mira molesto

-Tranquilo… - le señala fugazmente con la mirada a Tsunade

La noticia se transmitió por toda la aldea para que avisaran si veían a Naruto. Sin embargo, nadie lo vio. El Hokage estaba muy mal y muy preocupado por Naruto. El típico grupo de los estudiantes y Shikamaru estaban juntos.

-Entiendo su preocupación, es su hijo – comentó Ino

-Baja la voz, te puede oír Tsunade-sama – le dijo Chouji

-Nadie se habría imaginado que Naruto era hijo de alguien tan importante para Konoha como el cuarto Hokage – comentó Shikamaru

-De todos modos se parecen bastante – dijo Sakura

-¿Y cómo va la relación entre ellos? – preguntó Kiba

-Antes Naruto estaba muy triste, no quería saber nada de él, pero… - miró a Sasuke – alguien le dijo unas palabras muy ciertas, y Naruto fue capaz de darle una oportunidad. Se ven muy bien como padre e hijo – sonrió

-Naruto se sintió en deuda con el cuarto – habló Sasuke de forma desinteresada, sin mirar a nadie -, y por eso ahora se hizo pasar por él, para que no lo secuestraran

Miraron al Hokage, el cual estaba un poco más apartado, sentado sobre una roca. A su lado aparecen Jiraiya y Kakashi.

-Al parecer el clan Shimaru cayó en el truco y creen que te tienen a ti, Arashi – habló Jiraiya

-No se atreverán a hacerle nada, al menos hasta mañana en la noche – dijo Kakashi

-Espero que estés bien, Naruto…

N/A: Uy, Naruto tan sacrificado, me emociona XD Por ahí dije mesa de noche… en idioma normal, velador XD. Respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**Padme:** Na, el relleno es más adelante xD

**Darwin**: Al principio del fic puse, como han pasado 18 caps ya se te ha olvidado XD En este fic, luego de la pelea del valle del fin, Naruto trae de vuelta a Sasuke :P

**Kathy**: Hola y tranquila, todo a su tiempo XD

¡Gracias por leer¡Reviews, onegai!


	19. Voluntad Propia

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 19: Voluntad propia

-Bien, es mejor que iniciemos su búsqueda ya – dijo Tsunade -. No voy a pagar cinco millones por él

-¿Y si no lo encontramos? – dice el Yondaime, nervioso

-Arashi, estás demasiado nervioso¿no quieres irte a tu casa?

-¡No! No podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que Naruto…

-Entonces no interrumpas con tu nerviosismo, no te estás comportando como un ninja, menos como un Hokage – dijo, elevando la voz

-Gomen…

-Entonces no esperemos más – dijo Kakashi -. Kuchiyose no jutsu – invocó a Pakkun

-Hola, Kakashi

-Pakkun, necesito tu ayuda

-¿Qué sucede?

-Naruto fue secuestrado. Pero está con la ropa del cuarto. Necesitamos encontrarlo antes de mañana en la noche

-Ok. Empecemos a buscar. Necesito oler algo de los dos

-Aquí tengo su mochila. Ayer se le quedó anoche en mi casa. ¿Servirá?

-Mmm… - se acerca el perro y olfatea – sí, ya lo identifiqué… - se acerca al Hokage y lo huele – bien, ya está. ¿Quién me sigue?

-Kakashi con tu equipo… y Arashi

-¡Hai! – dijeron los aludidos

Salieron en la dirección que Pakkun indicaba.

-Están muy lejos. Apenas siento el olor. Deben haber corrido hace horas. Ahora no se están moviendo

-Entonces fue después de que Naruto fue a mi casa. Recuerdo que miró por la ventana y dijo que se le hacía tarde

-Dobe, no tiene remedio…

* * *

Abrió los ojos suavemente. Se sintió amarrado en las muñecas y los pies. Estaba en una habitación, rodeado de tres hombres. Era una casa de sólo una pieza.

-Al fin despiertas, cuarto

-¿Qué… sucede? – dijo, hablando bajito, para que no notaran su voz de niño

-Esto es un secuestro. Cobraremos cinco millones por tu entrega

Naruto miró al suelo y trató de moverse. No podía, apenas movía sus dedos y no le alcanzaba para realizar algún jutsu. Trató de alcanzar sus kunais, pero se las habían sacado.

-No somos tan tontos

-No te creas superior por ser Hokage – se acercó el líder con una katana y lo apuntó muy cerca del rostro. Naruto fruncía el ceño -. Nee, tu mirada de zorrito no me asusta

-¿Tienes hambre? – Naruto negó con la cabeza – Si no comes ahora, te daremos comida cuando se nos ocurra

Naruto observó a los tres hombres. El último que le habló, Musubu, era un tipo joven con sonrisa desafiante, vestido de samurai, al igual que los tres, de pelo castaño y despeinado y ojos miel. Heya tenía una mirada ruda, como si hubiera matado a miles de personas en su vida – que no parecía tener muchos años -, tenía el pelo rizado, color negro y ojos cafés. El líder, Sarau, parecía ser el más viejo – aparentaba unos 40 años -, tenía el pelo largo y lila claro, casi blanco, con los ojos verdes. No parecían ser todos del mismo clan, sin embargo, por lo que había oído aquella vez, eran de un clan dedicado a secuestros.

-Ya es tarde, deberías comer – habló Heya

-Déjalo, no quiere, quizás no tiene hambre porque durmió todo el día – le dijo Musubu

-Que pida cuando quiera, dejémoslo – ordenó Sarau

Naruto calculó que se acercaba el atardecer. No podría haber quedado inconsciente tanto tiempo. _No creo que la vieja quiera dar tanto dinero por mí… espero que me encuentren, esas katanas dan miedo datte bayo._

* * *

-¿Usted es el líder del clan Jiyuu, cierto?

-Hai. Mucho gusto, Hokage-sama. Disculpe que llegue a estas horas, pero me avisaron muy tarde que viniera y mi país queda muy lejos

-No se preocupe, avisamos en cuanto pudimos…

-¿Qué tiene que decirme?

-Ha sido secuestrado alguien muy importante para Konoha y ha sido el clan Shimaru – le muestra la nota -. Creí que a ustedes les interesaría la información

-Cla-claro que sí… arigato…

-Pero nosotros tenemos un plan. Le explicaré enseguida. Créame que esta vez será el último secuestro de ese clan

* * *

Entraron varias personas más al lugar y se pusieron a conversar. Naruto oyó que se lo llevarían ahora a Konoha. Y tuvo una idea, la que no le costaría nada llevar a cabo.

-Bien, Hokage, vamos ya, iremos a Konoha a cobrar tu rescate. Saldremos ahora y así llegaremos al anochecer – habló Sarau -. Tómenlo

Varios hombres lo toman. En total, salieron 3 hombres de la casa. Adentro se quedaron otros tres, dos de ellos eran Heya y Musubu. _Espero que esto funcione… por favor, lleguen pronto…_

--------------------------------------------------

Se habían detenido unas horas a descansar, y al alba se levantaron. Había avanzado bastante el día. Eran eso de las tres de la tarde.

-Siento el olor de tres personas que se acercan – dice Pakkun

-No hay tiempo para luchar, esquivémoslas – anuncia el Hokage

-Vamos, Pakkun – le dice Kakashi al perro y cambian un poco de ruta

Al poco rato, Pakkun les avisa que están cerca de Naruto. En eso, ven una casa en medio del bosque. Pakkun dice que está adentro, pero que hay tres personas más.

-Esto es extraño – dice Kakashi

-Sí, ellos deberían haber salido hace bastante rato para llegar al atardecer

-¿Piensan matar a Naruto acaso? – pregunta Sakura, preocupada

-No les conviene, ellos quieren el dinero – contesta Sasuke

-Así es. Por eso, hay algo que no me cuadra – dice el rubio

-Debe ser una sorpresa de Naruto – dice, algo divertido, para luego cambiar su expresión a una más seria -. Entremos de sorpresa, pero con cuidado, que no nos oigan antes

Se ponen todos cerca de la puerta. El Hokage pega una patada y la abre de golpe, viendo a los tres samurais que estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Qué¡Pero si iba bien amarrado!

-Yo nunca estuve amarrado

El cuarto atacó a un hombre con una patada, luego Kakashi sostuvo al segundo y Sakura – extrañamente – empuñó su kunai contra el tercero.

-¡Dónde está Naruto! – pregunta Sasuke, mirando al perro, para luego usar su sharingan y verlo escondido en la pared – Sal de la pared, Naruto

Naruto cae bruscamente al suelo y Sasuke le rompe sus amarres. Luego, Naruto recoge sus kunais y ambos se unen a la batalla. Los hombres no entendían por qué había dos Yondaime en el lugar. Sin embargo, no pudieron pensar más respuestas, pues al poco rato quedaron rendidos en el piso.

-Volvamos a Konoha, en el camino nos explicas todo – dice Kakashi

* * *

Ya anochecía. Tsunade y otros hombres esperaba que alguien llegara. En eso, ve a tres hombres y uno que llevaba a Naruto en el hombro, como si fuera un bulto.

-Oh, usted es la Godaime – dice Sarau

-Al grano

-Quiero el dinero

Tsunade observó a Naruto. Levantó una ceja y sonrió desafiante.

-No hay dinero

-¿Nani? – se miran los tres confundidos - ¿No le interesa la vida del cuarto Hokage?

-Ya te dije, no hay trato

-Oh, entonces lo mataré

-Hazlo – frunció el ceño

-¡Tsunade-sama! – dijo Shizune

-No te metas, Shizune

El líder levantó una ceja, algo confundido. Esa era la oportunidad de su vida. Tener el dinero para la katana… ¿acaso la Hokage estaba loca?

-Si quiere… le bajo la cantidad de monto al rescate

-No. No pagaré nada por él. Así que mátalo

-Demo Tsunade-sama…

-Gai, sé lo que hago

-¿Está segura? – pregunta Sarau

-Mátalo de una vez. Konoha no dará nada por él

Todos estaban anonadados. ¿En qué estaba pensando Tsunade? Sarau tomó con la mano libre su katana y la acercó al cuello del secuestrado. Tsunade tomó un kunai y lo lanzó ante la sorprendida mirada de todos. Naruto, antes de recibir el arma, miró a Tsunade con ojos zorrunos, dejando a ésta sorprendida. _Arashi…_

Cuando el kunai tocó a Naruto, éste se llenó de humo y vieron un tronco.

-¡Un reemplazo! – gritó Asuma

-¿Qué? Pero… tú… ¡tú lo sabías¿Cómo? – preguntó Sarau

-Sólo se dice el milagro… - sonrió y se acercó a Sarau con kunai en mano

Todos los hombres atacaron. Al final, se dieron cuenta que Sarau había huido. De repente, miembros del clan Jiyuu salen, pero Tsunade los detiene.

-El trato era que ustedes conseguirían a los miembros del clan Shimaru derrotados. Hay más hombres en el bosque, ahí los interceptarán

* * *

-Así que hiciste un reemplazo… muy buena idea, Naruto – dice Kakashi

-Me costó porque tenía las manos amarradas datte bayo, pero igual lo realicé – sonrió

-Na-Naruto… - iba a hablar el Hokage, pero una mirada de Kakashi lo detuvo

-¿Nani?

-Etto… no, hablaremos en Konoha

-… Hai

_Kakashi tiene razón, ahora no es el momento para palabras. Puede que los otros hombres ya se hayan dado cuenta que llevaban un reemplazo y debemos atacar. Un ninja debe razonar, y no mezclar sentimientos… como ninja, no estoy en mis mejores días…_

-Será difícil mantener un combate a estas horas de la noche – dijo el cuarto

-Sasuke, si es muy necesario, debemos usar el sharingan

-Hai

-Sakura-san, debes estar al pendiente de cualquier urgencia, tú y Naruto nos cubrirán – ordenó el Hokage

-¿¡QUÉ¡Yo quiero pelear datte bayo!

-Naruto – el Hokage miró más serio que nunca a Naruto, cosa que intimidó al menor

-Hazle caso a Arashi-sensei, Naruto – ordenó Kakashi

-Demo Kakashi-sensei… ¡Quiero luchar con ustedes!

-Naruto, la defensa es algo importante. Sin defensa no podemos luchar – dijo el Yondaime, para convencerlo de su labor -. Con el Kage Bunshin y tus estrategias sorpresas lo harás muy bien

-¡Sugoi¡Seré el mejor guardaespaldas de ustedes datte bayo!

-Está aprendiendo, sensei – dijo Kakashi, divertido

-Cuidado, veo algo – anunció Sasuke, usando su sharingan

En efecto, se acercaban varios hombres. Uno era Sarau. Lo más seguro, es que en el camino pidió refuerzos. Inmediatamente, comenzó la batalla nocturna. Sakura observaba todo con atención, Naruto usaba sus Bunshin para defender a los otros tres que luchaban contra los samurais. Poco a poco, fue quedando Sarau solo.

-No entiendo lo que está pasando aquí… - dijo Sarau, mirando a los dos rubios – no sabía que tuviera un gemelo o algo así…

-Jajaja, baka… - dijo el Hokage, acercándose a Naruto y le desordenó el peinado que llevaba, dejándolo como era antes – no somos gemelos ni nada de eso – luego le pasó las manos por las mejillas, dejando ver sus bigotes -, sólo un niño te hizo el tonto

-¿Un… niño?

-Ni siquiera usé el henge datte bayo – sonrió

-No sonrías mucho, niño… no voy a dejar esto así

Desenvainó su espada y se acercó a toda velocidad hacia el grupo. Sus movimientos eran muy rápidos y no se le podía atacar a corta distancia, pues su katana era muy larga y tenía buenos reflejos. No, no era un ninja, pero evadió la técnica de fuego de Sasuke y hasta un Rasengan de Naruto. También era capaz de igualar las velocidades de Kakashi y el Hokage con su ágil arma. Sin que el Yondaime se diera cuenta, Sarau dio un gran salto y tomó su katana con ambas manos, la echó hacia atrás y la movió hacia delante con el objetivo de clavar todo el filo en el Hokage. Pero su objetivo no se cumplió. Naruto había alcanzado a saltar y toda la katana se clavó en su hombro. El rubio apretó los dientes para tratar de apaciguar el dolor en su hombro.

-¡Naruto! – se acercó el Hokage - ¿Por qué hiciste eso¡No debías!

Naruto cerró los ojos y con una mano sacó la katana de su hombro. Encaró a Sarau, dándole la espalda al otro rubio.

-No voy a dejar… - abrió los ojos, los cuales estaban rojos y dejó entrever unos colmillos – que nadie le haga más daño a mi papá

N/A¡Uy¡Este cap me costó mucho! Es que no me gustan las batallas, así que prefiero hacerlas cortas, no sé si se dieron cuenta XD Aunque la idea esta se me ocurrió hace poco, me gustó, así es más fácil avanzar en la historia. Y releyendo el final me da escalofríos XD A todo esto… no reclamen que no reconocieron a Naruto, sólo piensen en Sailor Moon o en Ana Montana… ¿así se llama? XD Por cierto, me voy de campamento hoy (Frutillar, Chile :D) y vuelvo en 10 días… por si no actualizo XD Respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**Padme**: Tendrás un premio por tu fidelidad… xD

**Darwin**: Y la memoria a largo plazo es harto mala XD

**Katze Uchiha**: Se vería más lindo vestido de Hokage TT

¡Gracias por leer!


	20. Escarbando

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 20: Escarbando

No podía entender las palabras que acaba de escuchar Naruto. En realidad, nadie las entendía. ¿En qué momento cambió su parecer¿Sus sentimientos? Ahí estaba. Lo había defendido sin pensarlo dos veces. Veía que su hombro se regeneraba y que sus uñas se tornaban en garras. Sarau sonrió entre nervioso y desafiante, tomando su katana con ambas manos. Naruto se acercó rápidamente y comenzó a atacar con sus propios puños, mientras los demás miraban atónitos. Sarau pudo bloquear algunos golpes con su katana, pero Naruto toma el arma y la rompe a presión con sus manos. Sarau se vio desprovisto y quiso huir, pero Naruto lo alcanzó y lo golpeó, dejándolo inconsciente al poco rato. Naruto se desvaneció, y se acercaron el Hokage y Sakura, la cual dijo que estaba bien, que necesitaba dormir y que la herida se regeneró. Llegaron miembros del clan Jiyuu, los cuales se hicieron cargo de todos los demás y los llevaron para ser enjuiciados.

El Hokage se llevó a Naruto a su casa y lo recostó en su cama para que descansara. Él se fue al living y con algo de dificultad pudo dormirse. Sentía mucha felicidad.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en un lugar desconocido. Se levantó y se dio cuenta que estaba en casa del Yondaime. Salió de la habitación y en el living lo encontró durmiendo. Cuando se acercó, el rubio sintió los pasos de Naruto y se despertó. Lo miró algo somnoliento al principio. Luego se sentó y Naruto se sentó frente a él.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Hai

-¿Tu hombro?

-Está bien…

-… Naruto, tú no tenías que sentirte en deuda conmigo, yo lo hice porque…

-Al principio… - dijo, deteniendo las palabras del Hokage – lo hice porque me sentí en deuda, tenía que devolverte ese favor… pero luego… me di cuenta de tus intenciones, le tomé el peso a lo que hiciste… podías haber muerto por mí, que soy casi como un extraño… no me conoces, pero por el hecho de que yo soy tu hijo… yo no podía entender eso… pero ahora… ese día escuché que te iban a secuestrar para ganar un dinero para matar a no se quién, y sentí algo en mi pecho que… me dijo que yo tenía que impedir eso… y no hubo momento para decirle a nadie, así que la primera idea que se me vino a la mente fue hacerme pasar por ti… de esa forma te pagaría el favor… pero también me di cuenta de que poco a poco lo iba haciendo porque… porque me nacía hacerlo, aunque tú no hubieras hecho nada por mí… el hecho de que tú seas mi padre… no te conozco mucho, pero… eres una buena persona y… creo que no te mereces mi rechazo… lo que hice, terminó siendo por voluntad propia… papá…

El Hokage abrió sus ojos celestes, sorprendido. Miró emocionado a Naruto. Lo abrazó con mucha fuerza y el más chico respondía el abrazo. El cuarto besaba el pelo de su hijo mientras Naruto se dejaba querer. Estaba recibiendo todo el cariño que en su vida nadie le había entregado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto de negarlo más tiempo?

Desayunaron y al rato Naruto se fue a entrenar, mientras el Hokage siguió con sus misiones.

-¿Qué tal, Naruto? – pregunta Kakashi

-¡Ohayou! – Saludó animado a los tres – Disculpen el atraso, estaba… en una conversación

-Estos jóvenes… cada vez más irresponsables

-¡Eres un cara dura datte bayo!

-¿Estás bien, Naruto? – preguntó Sakura

-¡Hai! – dijo sonriendo

-¿Y cómo va con el Hokage?

-Todo bien, Sasuke – dijo algo más serio

-Naruto, tienes que terminar hoy de enseñarles el Hiraishin no Jutsu

-¿Nani?

-Tú estabas a cargo de eso

-Demo…

-Las cosas no se dejan a medias – sonrió con su ojo -. Por eso, yo iré a terminar mi capítulo de El Paraíso del Coqueteo, mientras tú también terminas lo que dejaste a medias

-¡Kakashi-sensei¡Qué injusto datte bayo!

-Anda, si no es tan complicado

Naruto puso cara de pocos amigos y se dirigió a enseñarle a sus amigos. Si quería ser Hokage tenía que ayudar a los demás, pensó.

Cuando terminó – a eso del atardecer -, comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. En el camino, se encontró con Tsunade, la cual estaba sentada en una banca, con ojos pensativos. Naruto se le acercó.

-¡Hola, vieja! – no recibió respuesta - ¡Hey¡Tsunade-obaa-chan!

-Oh, Naruto… ¿me hablaste?

-Sí… ¿te pasa algo¿Se te perdió Tonton?

-No… es otra cosa… tú me entenderías mejor que nadie, creo…

-¿Eh? Ahora no entiendo datte bayo

-Tú debes saber, que no tienes papás…

-Etto… hai… - mintió

-¿Nunca te ha interesado, por ejemplo, saber quién es tu madre¿Qué hizo¿Cómo era¿Dónde está?

Naruto quedó pensativo. Le había preguntado de su vida a su papá, pero no por su mamá. ¿Qué será de ella? Quedó intrigado.

-Se me perdió alguien muy cercano… y no sé nada de esa persona… eso me tiene así, pensativa… y no voy a estar tranquila hasta que sepa qué pasó… tú me entiendes¿verdad?

-Hai…

Naruto quedó mirando con un deje de tristeza a la Hokage y con la excusa de que cerrarían donde Ichiraku se alejó del lugar. Llegó donde Ichiraku y le pidió un ramen, pero el hombre le negó el pedido, pues le dijo que estaba cerrando. Naruto se fue, pero quedó con la duda, pues sabía los horarios y faltaba un buen rato para que cerrara. Llegó a su casa hambriento y triste – pues desde la mañana que quería cenar ramen – y en la puerta se encontró al rubio Hokage con una bolsa en la mano y su particular sonrisa.

-¡Hoy cenamos ramen¿Quieres?

Naruto lo miró algo enojado y luego sonrió, entrando a la casa. Mientras cenaban, Naruto le explicó lo de Ichiraku.

-¡Por eso el viejo me negó el ramen datte bayo!

-Claro, yo le había comentado que tenía pensado comer contigo – rió - ¿Qué tal el día?

-Bien, me tocó enseñarle el Hiraishin no Jutsu, pero al fin terminé datte bayo

-Ese Kakashi… lo hizo sólo para leer su libro

-Nee…

-¿Nani?

-Quería… preguntarte algo…

-Claro, lo que sea…

-Mi mamá… ¿quién era?... ¿cómo era?... ¿dónde está?

-Naruto… no pensé que me preguntarías algo así…

-Me nació la duda…

-¿Estuviste hablando con alguien o qué?

-La vieja Tsunade me dijo que ella había perdido a alguien…

-Tsunade… - dijo algo triste

-¿Pasa algo?

-Naruto, lo que pasa es que… - se puso de pie y miró por la ventana

-Te pusiste nervioso y tenso…

-Naruto, Tsunade… ella es tu mamá

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par. No se le habría pasado por la mente jamás que Tsunade era su madre. Lo tomó de sorpresa. Se puso al lado del Hokage y lo giró hacia él y lo miró con sorpresa.

-Sé que te parece raro y extraño, ella podría haber sido mi sensei, pero… es así, ella es tu mamá…

-Por eso ella… - tomó el collar que Tsunade le había dado, dejando un poco de lado la sorpresa

-No, ella no te lo dio por eso. No sé por qué lo hizo. Naruto, necesito que me escuches con atención y que no me interrumpas… - se sentaron uno frente a otro en el comedor – Naruto, cuando Tsunade estaba terminando su embarazo, apareció el Kyubi en Konoha. Ahí naciste y te usé como contenedor del Kyubi. Cuando Tsunade se enteró que yo supuestamente había muerto, perdió la conciencia varios días. Cuando despertó, había olvidado todo de mí, perdió muchos años de memoria. Nadie alcanzó a decirle nada, ella se fue de viaje con Shizune. Y según me contó Shizune, Tsunade le dijo que no dijera nada de su pasado. Cuando volví, Tsunade comenzó a comportarse de forma extraña y me contó que tenía sueños que al parecer eran su pasado. Con esos sueños supo que nosotros estábamos casados y que ella tuvo un hijo. Yo no le quiero contar nada hasta que ella me pregunte. Tsunade aún no sabe que eres tú…

-Por eso nos dijeron que no comentáramos nada acerca de que tú eras mi papá

-Hai. Sé que todo parecen muchas mentiras… pero es todo por el bien de todos, Naruto… sé que te puede parecer injusto que no te haya contado, pero yo no sabía qué ibas a sentir al saber que tu madre no te recuerda…

Naruto se sorprendió. El Hokage tenía razón. Sentía algo muy extraño. Podía recuperar a su familia, pero ella no los recuerda.

-Tú… ¿la quieres?

El Hokage lo miró sorprendido. No pensaba que Naruto preguntara algo así.

-Naruto¿a qué vino eso?

-Quieres recuperar a tu familia, pero ella no te recuerda. Además… cuando supuestamente moriste, estabas con ella… a ti te duele más que a mí, eres el más afectado en esto… pero¿sabes? Ella también quiere saber lo que pasó… quizás no todo está perdido…

-Naruto… - sonrió y le revolvió el pelo – gracias

-¡No, gracias a ti datte bayo!

* * *

Estaba recostada sobre su cama. Se sentía agotada. Y no era menos, recién había tenido a su hijo. Su primer hijo. Y se sentía extrañamente con ganas de llorar. De felicidad y tristeza. De felicidad, pues había nacido su pequeño. De tristeza, porque su marido estaba luchando… y porque sabía lo que pasaría si él volvía a la casa. Y al poco rato, eso pasó. Ella tenía a su hijo entre sus brazos. Tan pequeño e inofensivo… ¿qué le iría a pasar ahora?

-Vienes por él¿Verdad?

-Hai…

Ella se sienta con dificultad y se lo entrega. Él busca el rostro de su hijo entre los pañales. Se quedó mirándolo fijo un buen rato y luego miró a su esposa, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gomen…

Ella sacó fuerzas y se puso de pie y abrazó a su esposo. Los dos lloraban sin parar. Él sabía que lo que haría era algo muy peligroso y que no se podía esperar nada concreto. Pero creía que era lo mejor.

-Te quiero…

-Yo también, Arashi. Eres muy valiente – dijo, entre lágrimas

-Dime que me entiendes… - pidió con mucho dolor

-¡Claro que te entiendo, baka! Te prometo que pase lo que pase, yo… voy a estar con ustedes siempre…

Se abrazaron y él la besó con todas sus fuerzas, para luego salir por la puerta de una casa a la cual no volvería a entrar jamás.

* * *

-¡Mierda!

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba amaneciendo. ¿Otra vez un sueño? Comenzó a asimilar lo que había sucedido: le había entregado su hijo a Arashi y al parecer era para algo muy delicado. Quizás esa fue la última vez que ella vio a su hijo. _Eso quiere decir que… él es el que sabe qué pasó con mi hijo y dónde está… y no me lo ha dicho… kuso…_

_Creo que tendré una conversación muy seria con él… ahora._

N/A: Uh, todo se va sabiendo ahora. Es muy tierno Naruto. Si tengo un hijo, quiero que sea como él XD (o en su defecto, como Raruto xD). Respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**Katze Uchiha**: Y pasaron más de 10 días pero aquí está

**Darwin**: Me gusta el lado paternal de yondaime :D

**Hannita Asakura**: Gracias por leer mi fic y espero que no te desilusiones XD

¡Nos leemos!


	21. Toda la verdad

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 21: Toda la verdad

Era muy temprano. Pero ella no podía esperar más. Si los demás no querían decirle, Arashi tendría que hacerlo. Él era el que debía hacerlo. Sabía todo. Rápidamente se encaminó a la casa del Hokage. Tocó la puerta y la recibió un algo somnoliento rubio.

-Tsunade… ¿pasa algo? – dijo serio y con los ojos apenas abiertos, zorrunos

-¿Qué hiciste con mi hijo?

Con eso despertó y la miró sorprendido. Se corrió hacia atrás para que ella entrara. Cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyado en ésta.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tuve otro sueño… cuando mi hijo nacía yo te lo entregaba con mucha tristeza… y tú te ibas… parece que era algo muy peligroso… ¿dónde lo dejaste? – dijo muy alterada - ¡Dímelo!

-Tranquilízate

-¡Pero es que esto es muy angustiante¡Cada día sueño cosas¡No puedo irme enterando de esos años de mi vida a través de sueños¡Dime todo ahora¡Te lo exijo¡Merezco saberlo!

-¡Sé que mereces saberlo! – la tomó por los hombros – No sé cómo decírtelo… - miró hacia el suelo – no sé cómo vas a reaccionar…

-¡Sólo dilo, maldita sea!

-Tsunade… cuando estabas embarazada… apareció el Kyubi

La Hokage abrió los ojos. Estaba comenzando a relacionar ideas y sucesos. Se echó hacia atrás, mirando con terror al Hokage.

-Cuando nació nuestro hijo… los ninjas ya no daban más, estábamos todos muy cansados… mientras yo luchaba, tuviste al bebé. Llegué a la casa… y te lo pedí, tu sabías para qué… pero no sabíamos lo que sucedería… tomé a nuestro hijo… y en él sellé al Kyubi… y cuando todo acabó, preguntaste por mí y te dijeron que hubo una gran explosión y que yo nunca fui encontrado… en ese instante perdiste la consciencia por varios días… y cuando despertaste no recordabas nada de lo que habías vivido conmigo… lo demás lo sabes

La Godaime miraba realmente sorprendida al rubio, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

-Naruto…

-Sí, Naruto…

-Esto… esto que me hiciste… ¡es injusto, Arashi!

-Creí que era mejor que tú me preguntaras…

-¡Tuve a mi hijo toda mi vida en mis narices y ni cuenta me di¡Y todos lo saben¡Qué tonta que fui¡Soy Hokage de un montón de personas que me engañan¡Qué crueles son!

-Tsunade, por favor, trata de entenderme…

-¿¡Entender qué¡No hay razón para ocultarme algo así¿¡Te das cuenta que Naruto se crió solo y pasó una terrible infancia¡Si me lo hubieran dicho antes, nada de esto habría pasado!

-Tsunade, por favor…

-¡Nada¡Eres un asco¡Nunca te voy a perdonar esto que me hiciste¿Me oíste bien¡Nunca!

Abrió la puerta y se fue, dejando a un destrozado Arashi llorando en la soledad.

* * *

Naruto estaba saliendo a entrenar. En el camino, se encontró con Sakura y Sasuke. En eso, sintió algo muy extraño. No sabía explicar bien qué era.

-Parece que se me quedó algo en la casa – dijo Naruto, cambiando su camino

-Pero revisa aquí tus cosas, dobe – le dijo Sasuke

-No, si no está, sé que es

-¿Entonces por qué dijiste "parece"? – preguntó Sakura

-No sé… ¡sigan ustedes, vuelvo enseguida datte bayo!

Salió corriendo sin saber bien a dónde. Sin que se diera cuenta, llegó a la casa de su padre. Encontró la puerta abierta y entró. Vio al rubio sentado con la cara entre las manos. Naruto rápidamente se acercó y lo remeció.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó algo asustado

-Lo sabe todo…

-¿Nani?

-Vino diciendo que… había soñado que… ella me entregaba a su hijo y… preguntaba que dónde lo había llevado… le tuve que decir todo…

Naruto guardó silencio y miró afligido a su papá. Respiró profundo.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Se enojó… porque yo no le había contado… ¡maldición! – golpeó con su puño su muslo – desde que volví no he hecho más que tonterías… primero fue contigo y ahora…

-Hiciste lo que creías correcto. No lo hiciste con maldad, por eso yo te entendí. Es cuestión de tiempo, no todos los días te dan una noticia así

-Dijo que jamás me perdonaría…

Naruto miró a su padre. El rubio lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Naruto lo abrazó y el Hokage se dejó consolar. Agradecía que Naruto le hubiera dado una oportunidad, era un buen niño. Y ahora, un buen apoyo. Al rato después el Yondaime se separa de su hijo y lo mira dulcemente, agradeciéndole con la mirada.

-Tienes que irte a entrenar y yo a mis misiones…

-Sí… tengo algo que hacer…

Con decisión salió de la casa, despidiéndose cariñosamente de su papá. Caminó en dirección a la oficina de la Hokage. En el camino se encontró con Shizune.

-Hola, Naruto-kun

-Ohayou. Necesito a la vieja – dijo serio

-No ha llegado…

-Iré a buscarla en donde esté

-¿Qué pasa?

-La necesito

-Espera a que llegue. No debe…

-Ahora

Shizune vio que Naruto iba en serio. Le dio las indicaciones para encontrarla y el muchacho se marchó. Cuando llegó donde la Hokage, nadie salió a recibirlo. Volvió a la calle y se encontró con Shizune nuevamente, la cual iba llegando.

-¿Sucedió algo? Ya me estoy preocupando, es muy tarde

-Después te digo… voy a buscarla

Salió en donde la había encontrado sentada y triste, pensando en… _en mí…_

Ahí estaba. Naruto la miró seriamente sin que ella notara su presencia. Comenzó a caminar hasta que quedó frente a ella. Tsunade levantó la mirada y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Naruto.

-Naruto… - dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Yo ya lo sabía

Tsunade lo miró asombrada. Naruto lo dijo tan fríamente, que de los ojos de Tsunade brotaban lágrimas sin cesar.

-Y no me…

-No me correspondía. Además, era mejor así, que tú le preguntaras

-No es justo, todos me mintieron…

-Ya te dije mi caso. Es lo mismo. Todos me mintieron durante el mismo tiempo que lo hicieron contigo. Pero yo entiendo todo. Sé por qué lo hicieron. No son personas malas, hicieron lo que creían mejor. Me costó entenderlo, pero lo hice y ahora estoy muy bien, mi padre es una excelente persona

-Pero Naruto… cuánto daño te habrías evitado si yo hubiera sabido antes… ¡cuánto!

-No sería la misma persona que soy ahora si no hubiera vivido todo ese dolor y soledad

-¡Oh, claro que no, yo no estaría aquí tampoco!

-Aprendí muchas cosas con eso… aprendí a ser fuerte… quizás gracias a todo eso es que entiendo esta situación…

-¡Es tiempo perdido!

-Se recupera

-¡Jamás! Nunca te pude ver crecer, nunca pude estar ahí cuando necesitaras ayuda…

-Me quedan muchas cosas por hacer y por vivir en las que puedes estar ahí…

Tsunade estaba cansada de luchar. Era demasiado. No sabía que Naruto tuviera esa forma de pensar. Era como si tuviera un libreto en el cual salía todo el diálogo de lo que debía responderle.

-No sirve de nada arrepentirse, lo hecho, hecho está. Si no supiste antes, fue porque así todos quisieron… además, cuando recobraste la memoria, tú tampoco quisiste saber nada, así que no toda la culpa es nuestra

Ella seguía mirándolo anonadada. ¿Desde cuándo que Naruto actuaba así?

-Y otra cosa…- se volteó para irse – así era mejor, para mí es terrible tener una madre que no me recuerda

Dicho eso, Naruto comenzó a caminar. Tsunade había quedado demasiado sorprendida con lo que le dijo Naruto. Comenzó a llamarlo, pero éste no quiso voltear. Comenzó a llorar, pero luego su mirada se tornó llena de rabia. No iba a dejar las cosas así.

* * *

-Te tardaste demasiado, Naruto – retó Kakashi a su subordinado

-Mira quién habla – miró feo Sakura

-Pero yo soy el sensei

-De todos modos Naruto nunca llega tarde, además él nos avisó, no como tú que llegas dando excusas tontas

-Oh Sakura, no te alteres

-¡No estoy alterada!

-Te pasa algo, dobe – dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio

Los otros dos dejaron de pelear y miraron a Naruto, el cual estaba muy serio mirando a la nada.

-Tsunade lo supo todo – dijo muy serio

-¿Nani? – dijo Kakashi

-¿Todo qué? – preguntó Sakura

-¿Quién le dijo? – preguntó Kakashi seriamente - ¿Arashi-sensei?

-Hai… y no se lo tomó bien…

-¿Tú también sabes todo?

-Sí, todo

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sakura

-No te entrometas – dijo Sasuke

-No le hables así – dijo Naruto

-Es evidente que el asunto no nos concierne, así que mejor los dejamos solos y…

-Tsunade es mi madre y ahora ella lo sabe todo… así que no hay que seguir ocultando nada

-¿¡NANI!? – dijo Sakura sorprendida - ¿Tsunade-sama y Arashi-sama…?

-No me lo habría imaginado… - comentó Sasuke

Un viejo que rondaba por ahí escuchó la conversación. _Ya era hora de que esto ocurriera… pero esa Tsunade… es tan terca y llevada a sus ideas… espero que entienda._ Abandonó el lugar y fue a buscar a su antiguo alumno.

N/A: Uy, ya se supo todo. Ahora queda la crema, porque como es Tsunade… XD Y pobre Yondaime, me da penita, creo que lo iré a consolar… xD hace bien mostrar el lado humano de grandes ninjas a veces… respondiendo reviews "anónimos"

**Roberta-Marizza2802**: Naruto es muy tierno, pero parece que ahora no tuvo nada de tierno XD

**Crina**: Ya se enteró… reaccionará muuuuy mal

**Katze Uchiha**: Ya hablaron pero Naruto fue muy duro jojojo

**Darwin**: Y se le va a armar muy grande al pobrecito D:

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!


	22. Reacciones

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 22: Reacciones

-¡Arashi!

El aludido se voltea y ve a su sensei. Iba caminando hacia un pueblo cercano a entregar un pergamino.

-Qué pasa, Jiraiya-sensei – dijo el cuarto desanimado

-Escuché por ahí que Tsunade lo sabe todo

-¿Naruto te…?

-No, lo vi hablando con Kakashi y los demás. Estaba bastante preocupado parece

-Tsunade nunca va a entender – miró el cielo

-Es bastante terca y llevada a sus ideas, pero tienes que darle tiempo. Lo mismo pasó con Naruto¿no?

-Pero Naruto escuchó lo que le decíamos. Tsunade… era como si yo hablara a una pared… - se metió las manos a los bolsillos y avanzó – será mejor que me vaya, estoy atrasado – comenzó a jugar con el pergamino

-No trates de hacerte el fuerte sólo porque eres un Hokage. Sé cómo eres y cómo te afecta todo esto. Con Tsunade se querían mucho y te debe ser realmente complicada y dolorosa esta…

-Sensei…

El mayor entendió lo que su antiguo alumno quería: que se callara. Le dijo que él sabía dónde buscarlo si lo necesitaba y se fue. El rubio guardó el pergamino, se sacó las manos de los bolsillos, dio un gran suspiro y siguió su caminar. El pueblo ya estaba cerca.

* * *

Tsunade sentía tanta rabia. Se sentía tonta, todos sabían la verdad, menos ella. No podía entender que trataran de defenderse. No tenían argumentos que para ella validaran lo que hicieron. Siente a alguien atrás suyo y lanza un kunai.

-¡Nee¡No seas tan salvaje!

-Jiraiya…

-Supe que te enteraste de todo…

-¡Ah, para qué más¡Ahora vienes a reírte en mi cara de lo estúpida que soy!

-Para nada, vengo a que entres en razón

-¡Por favor¡No hay nada que razonar aquí!

-Claro que sí, tienes que entender por qué no se te dijo antes…

-¡No hay motivo¡Yo debí saber…!

-Cuando te quisimos contar y no quisiste escuchar, Tsunade… después cuando volviste… Naruto ya tenía 13 años, no servía de nada decirte algo si no querías saber… y cuando volvió Arashi… a él le correspondía, pero tú comenzaste a preguntar de a poco y él creyó que lo mejor era que tú le preguntaras

-¡Claro, soñando me iba a enterar en veinte años de toda mi vida!

-Pero si igual no recuerdas nada, sólo serían sueños, no recuerdas sentimientos ni nada… no eres la única afectada… Naruto acaba de encontrar a su padre y a una madre que no lo recuerda, Arashi perdió a la mujer que más amaba y tú te haces la dolida porque nadie te dijo

-¡Ah, a mí no me afecta nada¡Tuve un hijo, que vivió sólo toda su infancia porque nadie me dijo nada¡Perdí varios años de recuerdos¡Y sólo me hago la dolida!

-Tsunade, estás muy cerrada en ti…

-Jiraiya, vete

El peliblanco la miró seriamente, con el ceño fruncido. Bufó y se fue. Tsunade golpeó un árbol que había a su lado, derribándolo. _Shizune…_

Se encaminó hacia su lugar de trabajo. Entró con pasos rápidos y fuertes. Al frente de su oficina se encuentra con Shizune.

-¡Tsunade-sama¡Qué bueno que llegó! Ya me estaba preocupando, usted no suele…

Sus palabras se detuvieron con una cachetada de Tsunade. Shizune la miró sorprendida y sin entender. Tsunade lloraba lágrimas, pero estaban llenas de rabia y Shizune lo notó.

-¡Me traicionaste!

-¡¿De qué habla?!

-¡Tú sabías todo y no me lo dijiste!

-¡Eso se lo tenía que…!

-¡Naruto estuvo todo el tiempo en mis narices¡Y nadie fue capaz de decirme nada!

-¿Naruto?

-¡No te hagas¡Sabes que es mi hijo!

-¡Oh! – se asombró - ¿Cómo…?

-¡Arashi me lo contó¡Pero porque se lo pedí! Si no lo hago¡¿Me lo ocultan toda la vida?!

-Demo Tsunade-sama…

-¡Maldición, es que no lo puedo creer¡De ti es de quien menos me lo esperaba¡Tantos años y… y me haces esto!

-¡Trate de entender la situación!

-¡TODOS ME VAN A DECIR LO MISMO¡QUE ENTIENDA¡QUÉ, POR FAVOR! – pateó la pared, haciendo una grieta - ¡TENÍA DERECHO A SABERLO!

-¡Usted no quería saber nada de su pasado¡Yo respeté su decisión!

-¡Pero me estabas ocultando algo muy importante!

-¡Por Kami-sama, cómo va a entender si a usted nadie la va a entender¡Lo que dice no tiene sentido!

-¡No me faltes el respeto!

-¡Usted ya me lo faltó!

Justo venía cierto rubio caminando de vuelta de su misión y se iba a reportar. Al escuchar la voz de Shizune se alegró, porque no tendría que ver a Tsunade luego de lo ocurrido. Aceleró el paso y dobló en el curvo pasillo.

-Shizune, vengo a repor… Tsunade…

-¿Ah? Arashi…

Tsunade miró fijo un buen rato al Yondaime. Shizune y el rubio esperaban alguna reacción de la Hokage. Pero no sucedía nada.

-Tsunade, yo… - dio un paso

-No, no… te me acerques – dijo con voz pausada

-Tenemos que hablar…

-No…

Tsunade se desvaneció en frente del rubio. Antes de que ella cayera, el Hokage la tomó. La llamaba, pero ella no respondía. Shizune lo condujo hasta una pieza, donde ella la examinó. El rubio se veía preocupado.

-¿Qué le pasa, Shizune?

-Arashi-sama… está inconciente, no responde… esto no es un simple desmayo… quédese aquí, iré a buscar otros ninjas médicos

Shizune salió de la habitación. Arashi estaba sentado a un lado de Tsunade. Tomó una de sus manos tiernamente y solo la miró. Al rato llegaron otros ninjas y Arashi tuvo que salir. Fue a buscar a Naruto para contarle.

* * *

Entrenaban siendo supervisados por Kakashi. Dieron un gran salto. Sasuke le iba a pegar en la cabeza. Ambos caen al suelo, el moreno sobre el rubio. El Uchiha se incorpora, pero su compañero seguía en el suelo.

-Usuratonkachi, ni siquiera te golpeé – le tiende la mano

-Yo vi que le pegaste – dijo Sakura

-Viste mal, no alcancé

-Naruto no se levanta – dijo Kakashi y se acercó

-Nee, Naruto – Sakura se acerca a verlo – no parece fracturado – lo recuesta

-¿Ves? Yo no le hice nada

-Naruto… - habló Kakashi, viendo abrirse unos ojos celestes - ¿Estás bien?

-Mi… cabeza… ¡Ay!...

-Le pegaste

-Que no fui

-¿Dónde te duele?

-Todo…

-¿Fue una patada?

-No… ¡Auch¡Ay! Me siento pésimo… ¡Ay!

Se enrolló en sí mismo y se tomaba la cabeza. _Este dolor… ¡Ay! Es muy extraño… no es normal... siento que algo…_

-Mi oto-chan…

-Está en misiones, Naruto… - le contestó Kakashi algo preocupado - ¿Qué sientes?

-Algo… no anda… bien… ¡Ay¡Dónde está!

-No sé, Naruto, pero no te preo…

-Kakashi, necesito un momento a… ¡Naruto¿Qué te pasa?

-Papá…

-Acaba de caer, dice que le duele la cabeza y que siente algo extraño

-¿Estás bien? – pregunta Naruto

-Sí, claro… ¿por qué?

-Algo no… anda bien…

-Debe ser lo que vengo a decirte…

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunta Kakashi

-Sí. Tsunade…

-¿Qué le pasó¡Ay!

-Perdió la conciencia de un momento a otro. No reacciona

-¿Nani? – pregunta el pequeño rubio

-Shizune está examinándola con otros ninjas médicos, pero dicen que no es un desmayo normal…

-Quiero verla…

-No se puede, hijo. La están examinando…

-¡Quiero…¡Ay!

-Tú tampoco estás bien. Vamos, te llevo a casa – se acercó para tomarlo en brazos

-A la mía…

-Bueno, a la tuya

-Quiero ramen…

-Comeremos ramen

-Dobe – dijo Sasuke

-Tome, Arashi-sama. Son unas hierbas para el dolor. Se toman como té

-Arigato, Sakura-san – sonrió, provocando el sonrojo de la pelirrosa

El rubio se despidió y se llevó a Naruto a su casa. Le preparó el té a Naruto y se lo dio. Mientras Naruto bebía, fue a comprar ramen. Al volver, Naruto se sentía un poco mejor y comieron ramen. La comida era algo silenciosa. Ambos, casi al mismo tiempo, dejaron sus palillos de lado y se miraron profundamente.

-Gracias

N/A: Me gustó este cap. Aunque lo hice no estando bien de ánimo, creo que me quedó bien. Pobre Tsunade, tan terca que es. Y me gusta esa conexión que tiene Naruto con sus papás. Respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**Padme**: Te lo doy todas las noches, oye XD!

**Roberta-Marizza2802**: Algo debe tener planeado Naruto para comportarse así :P Y yo consolaré a yondi primero XD

**Kathy**: Eso y mucho más… en los siguientes caps XD

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap¡Gracias por leer!


	23. Unión

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 23: Unión

Ambos se miraron y rieron. El padre revolvió los pelos de su hijo, y éste le devolvió una flamante sonrisa.

-Eres… eres un buen hijo… siempre me has apoyado - sonrió

-Y tú un buen papá…

-Naruto… etto… tu casa es un desastre

-Sí, lo sé – se rascó la nuca -. Tengo que poner un poco las cosas en orden y… bueno, comprar comida nueva, me intoxico siempre con la leche datte bayo – rió nervioso – y además…

-Naruto… soy tu papá ¿cierto?

-Hai

-Y tú mi hijo

-Hai

-Somos familia, al fin y al cabo

-Hai

-La familia… la familia vive junta

Naruto lo miró seriamente. Hizo un gesto como de pensar. El Hokage dejó su silla de lado y se sentó a un lado de Naruto, en la orilla de la cama.

-Sé que te parece extraño, has vivido toda tu vida solo, y quizás es mejor, tienes tu orden, tus cosas, tu espacio… pero me parece que tendríamos que vivir juntos…

-Sí… es muy extraño… - miró hacia sus pies, como buscando en ellos una respuesta. Luego alzó la vista y sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y con ojos zorrunos - ¿Puede ser en tu casa?

-¿Eh? – asimiló y luego sonrió de igual forma - ¡Claro que sí¡Donde quieras!

-¡Sugoi¿Ahora?

-¿Quieres ahora?

-Hai

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Hai

-Entonces vamos – sonrió

* * *

Sakura empujaba a Sasuke, el cual iba de muy mala gana hacia a la casa de Naruto a ver cómo estaba. Se habían quedado muy preocupados, aunque Sasuke no lo quisiera reconocer. Cuando llegan, ven la puerta abierta y un montón de cajas afuera. Sakura se asusta, pensó lo peor. Se acercó corriendo y miró hacia adentro. Toda la casa estaba vacía. No había nadie. En eso, se asoma el Hokage. Sakura lo mira y no le sale la voz. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Oh, Sakura-san¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo… bueno… Sasuke… nosotros… ¿Naruto?

-¿Ah? – se rascó la cabeza y luego sonrió - ¡Ah, sí! No te preocupes, Naruto está bien, se tomó tu medicina y se sintió mejor

-¿Y todo esto?

-Ah… etto… - rió nervioso

-¡Hola datte bayo!

-¡Naruto! – saludó Sakura

-¿Qué hacen aquí datte bayo?

-Veníamos a saber cómo seguías

-¡Estoy bien! – sonrió

-¿Qué hacen con tus cosas? – preguntó Sasuke

-Ah… etto… - rió, imitando a su papá sin querer hacerlo

-Yo mejor sigo llevando cosas, ustedes conversen, no hay apuro – se despidió con un movimiento de mano y tomando varias cajas se fue

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto? – preguntó Sakura

-Te vas a vivir con tu papá¿verdad? – dijo Sasuke

-Hai…

-¿Nani? – dijo Sakura, asombrada – Hace algunos días no lo podías ni ver, y ahora…

-¿Qué quieres, Sakura¿Qué Naruto se quede sólo sabiendo que tiene un papá o qué? – dice Sasuke bastante molesto – En vez de darle motivos para que esté con su padre, le das para que no lo haga

-Gomen…

-No seas tan pesado, Sasuke

-Tiene razón, Naruto… me alegro que te vayas a vivir con tu padre

-Demo Tsunade…

-Eso es cosa de tiempo – le dijo Sasuke -, como todo lo ha sido hasta ahora…

-Tienes razón…

-Siempre tienes las palabras justas, Sasuke-kun – dijo la pelirrosa con admiración

-Sólo son cosas obvias… - dijo, mirando a ambos como si fueran tontos

-Sakura, Sasuke – se escuchó una voz -. Tienen una misión. Andando

-Kakashi-sensei – dijo Sakura

-Bueno, vamos

-Gracias por venir datte bayo – se despidió Naruto amablemente

Sus compañeros se fueron y él siguió llevando cosas hacia su nueva casa. Poco antes del atardecer terminó de hacerlo. El Hokage preparó algo de comida, la cual Naruto comió con gusto. La casa estaba llena de cajas, pero al día siguiente las ordenarían, el rubio se quiso preocupar de instalar la cama de Naruto en una pieza que le sobraba.

Era un nuevo día. Padre e hijo se encontraban desayunando. El mayor vio al pequeño algo pensativo. Lo quedó mirando y Naruto sintió la mirada. Luego desvió la vista.

-Siento que algo falta…

-¿Algo¿O alguien?

-Mmm…

-Qué más quisiera yo que estuviera aquí, Naruto… no puedo luchar contra eso… ella no recuerda nada y tampoco quiere verme…

-Supe hace poco que era mi madre, pero… ya el hecho de serlo me hace querer tenerla cerca

-Si quieres podemos ir a verla, tengo que ir para allá de todos modos

Naruto asintió. Desayunaron, se arreglaron y fueron hacia la oficina de la Hokage. Se encontraron con Shizune la que les contó que Tsunade estaba en el hospital de Konoha. Shizune le dijo al Hokage que no sabían cuándo podía despertar la Godaime, así que él debía reemplazarla, lo cual el rubio aceptó gustosamente. Se dirigieron rápidamente al hospital y los dejaron entrar por pocos minutos.

-Se ve tan tranquila durmiendo – comentó Naruto

-Aunque ella parece violenta, agresiva y ruda, en verdad es muy dulce. Sin embargo, mírala, se ve inquieta, no está tan tranquila como siempre…

-Comparado a como siempre anda sí, está tranquila

-Demo… ella no dormía así

-Hokage-sama, deben salir – entró un ninja médico

Salieron del lugar. El Hokage preguntó por el estado de Tsunade y le dijeron que seguía igual, no había avances y no se sabía lo que le pasaba. Naruto se fue a entrenar con Kakashi y su equipo y el Hokage se fue a cumplir con su trabajo: reemplazar a Tsunade hasta que ella despertara.

Naruto entrenaba con su equipo, hasta que un ave le lleva un mensaje a Kakashi. El sensei les indicó que tenían una misión. Se encaminaron hacia la oficina del Hokage. Abren la puerta y entran. Todos menos Naruto, el cual estaba como asombrado.

-¿Pasa algo, Naruto? – pregunta el peligris

-Etto… no, nada

-No me digas que recién caíste en cuenta de que tu padre es un Hokage

-¡No soy un tonto datte bayo! – dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas – sólo que no es lo mismo saberlo que verlo…

-Je, usuratonkachi – se burló Sasuke

-¡No te rías de mí datte bayo!

-Bueno¿van a entrar o qué? – dijo el Yondaime divertido

Les encomendó la misión y les dijo que tenían 1 semana para volver. Ellos se fueron y él siguió con su labor. Muchos ninjas estaban felices. Era como volver a aquellos tiempos donde todo era lindo, sin embargo para el Hokage no era tan lindo recordar.

* * *

Había pasado una semana. Los muchachos debían volver junto con Kakashi a eso de mediodía. Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando alguien abrió sus ojos.

_¿Dónde estoy¿En una pieza de hospital¿Qué me pasó? Estaba discutiendo con Shizune y luego… apareció Arashi… ¿cuánto llevo aquí? No sé… maldición, ahora todos deben haberse enterado y se deben estar riendo de mí. _Se levantó y abrió una cortina. _No, es demasiado temprano, deben estar durmiendo. Ellos dicen que yo no entiendo, pero son ellos los que no entienden. ¡Qué difícil es no recordar un período de tu vida!... ¿qué es lo último que recuerdo antes de irme?... un momento… yo estoy segura que lo último que recuerdo es que iba caminando por una calle… y luego nada… demo… ahora recuerdo que en ese instante aparece Arashi… creo que es la primera vez que lo saludé… no, esto yo no lo recordaba… nunca lo soñé… eso quiere decir que… ¡no!... ¡sí!_

Salió por la ventana corriendo. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. No sabía hacia dónde la llevaban sus pies. Cuando dejó de andar, cayó en que por inercia había llegado a la casa de Arashi. Ya estaba ahí, y no quería dar marcha atrás. Comenzó a golpear la puerta desesperadamente y sin parar, hasta que un somnoliento Arashi abre la puerta. Bosteza con los ojos cerrados, se rasca la cabeza y apenas abre sus ojos zorrunos. Mira por varios segundos hasta que reconoce a la Godaime.

-Tsu… ¿Tsunade¿Cuándo despertaste? Yo no sabía…

-Recién… déjame pasar, por favor… - dice algo angustiada

El rubio le hace una señal para que entre. Cierra la puerta perezosamente. Mira a Tsunade, la cual caminaba de un lado hacia otro muy nerviosa y llorando.

-Tsunade, tú te escapaste… estás vestida con ropa del hospital…

-¡Recuerdo todo Arashi, todo!

N/A: Me quedó algo más corto este cap, y eso que me costó un poco hacerlo. Respondiendo a los reviews…

**Padme**: Na, no la voy a matar, tranquila XD y queda harto de fic xD

**Katze Uchiha**: Lo del collar no tiene nada que ver, fue que Naruto sospechó que Tsunade sabía porque le dio el collar. Y no he cambiado el teléfono xD Ah, y me llamaste y se acabó la batería

**Kathy**: Me gustó esa parte también, le dio el toque xD

¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!


	24. Recuerdos Olvidados

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 24: Recuerdos olvidados

Arashi la miró sorprendido. Eso lo terminó despertando del todo.

-¿Nani?... ¿Eso es cierto?

-Recuerdo todo Arashi, todo… recuerdo cuando te conocí, recuerdo cuando salíamos, cuando éramos amigos, cuando nos hicimos novios… cuando nos casamos… cuando nació mi hijo… - lloró más fuerte – recuerdo cuánto brillabas, Arashi…

-Tú también brillabas

-¡Lo hacía por ti! – lo tomó de los hombros y lloró con rabia – Tengo… tengo tantas sensaciones a flor de piel… es como… si todo de repente reviviera ahora… no sé ni qué hacer, ni qué pensar… ni qué sentir… yo… yo desperté y… cuando me di cuenta que recordaba quise huir y… llegué hasta aquí, no me di cuenta, lo siento…

-No… no te preocupes…

-Ahora recuerdo lo lindo que fue tener a mi hijo… era tan pequeñito… y recuerdo que al principio lloraba mucho… pero después de un buen rato de tenerlo entre mis brazos… comenzó a sonreír… era igual a ti… pero luego… luego te lo llevaste… fue tan triste… lloré mucho… luego cuando me enteré de que tú no habías sido encontrado… comencé a llorar… luego a gritar… no lo podía creer… luego fue cuando… todo se vino negro… - comenzó a tambalearse

-¿Te sientes bien?

-No… - se movió hacia delante, pero el rubio la alcanzó a tomar por los brazos – gomen…

-Mejor te llevo de vuelta al hospital… y no me pidas disculpas…

Tomó su chaqueta ninja y salió así como estaba. Tsunade iba algo despierta, pero fatigada, pues había estado mucho tiempo inconsciente y debía descansar.

-No te mereces… lo que te estoy haciendo… eres demasiado… noble. Ahora que… recuerdo todo lo vivido… me vengo a dar… cuenta…

La godaime miraba dulcemente al Hokage. Él sólo la miraba con tristeza. Llegaron al hospital y no había nadie despierto, así que él la dejó en su pieza y se quedó a acompañarla, hasta que alguien fuera para avisarle. Pero el sueño venció a Arashi, y éste se durmió.

Al rato sintió que alguien lo remecía.

-Shizune…

-¿Qué hace aquí sin autorización de un ninja médico?

-Gomen. Tsunade despertó

-¿Nani?

-Sí. Fue a mi casa desesperada. Dijo que… había recuperado la memoria

-¡¿Qué?!

-Me contó que no lo había soñado, que despertó y se dio cuenta al rato que recordaba

-Voy a buscar a los demás ninjas. Quédese tranquilo, Arashi-sama, vaya a trabajar

-Arigato

Fue a su casa. Desayunó, se cambió ropa y llegó a realizar sus últimos quehaceres. Al rato después, llegaron Kakashi y sus alumnos.

-Ya realizamos la misión, Yondaime Hokage-sama – saludó respetuosamente Kakashi a su sensei

-Muy bien. ¿El informe?

-Aquí está – se acerca y lo deja sobre la mesa. El rubio lo toma

-Ningún inconveniente. Me parece bien. Pueden irse

Kakashi iba a voltear, pero ve que su maestro se pone de pie y se quita el sombrero característico de los Hokages. Le indica a sus alumnos que no se vayan.

-Tsunade… ya despertó

-¿Eh? – dice Naruto

-¡Qué bien! – dice Sakura para alivianar los ánimos

-Recuperó… recuperó los recuerdos que ella había perdido… nos incluye a los dos, Naruto

Sasuke y Sakura miraron la reacción de su compañero, que sólo era de sorpresa. Sasuke con un gesto le indica a Sakura que ahí ellos están de más. Se despiden cortésmente y se van.

-Sensei¿Cuándo despertó? – preguntó Kakashi, olvidándose del término "Hokage-sama" que debía usar

-Hoy en la mañana. Se escapó del hospital y fue a buscarme a la casa

-¿Se escapó? Demo¿está bien? – pregunta Naruto preocupado

-Sí, no te alarmes, sólo está algo débil porque es normal, despertó recién… estaba algo confundida, dice que ahora entiende muchas cosas… estaba triste… pero es cosa de tiempo – le dijo a su hijo para tranquilizarlo -. Ahora sí, pueden irse

Naruto estaba algo desconcertado. Kakashi lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacó de la habitación. Arashi se dejó caer en su asiento y dio un gran suspiro.

Llevaban entrenando un buen rato. Estaban almorzando y Naruto ya había terminado. Estaba algo nervioso y miraba hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto? – pregunta Kakashi

-Quiero… quiero irme…

-No puedes, sabes que el entrenamiento es hasta tarde

-Onegai… déjame

-No puedes

-Ya debe haber despertado… déjame ir, por favor…

-Naruto va a molestar hasta que le digan que sí – dijo Sasuke -. Yo lo dejaría

-Buena observación, Sasuke. Está bien. Anda

-Te debo una-tte bayo – le dijo a su amigo

Se despidió de los tres y se fue en dirección al hospital. Al llegar, le preguntó a un ninja médico por la habitación de Tsunade. Le dio el número pero le dijo que no podía entrar. Justo enfrente de la habitación había unas sillas y Naruto se sentó ahí a esperar que le dijeran que podía pasar. Naruto ve pasar a Shizune.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto-kun? – pregunta al rubio

-Quiero verla – mira a la habitación

-No puede recibir visitas. De todos modos, voy a ver si está despierta y de ánimos de recibirte

-Arigato

Shizune entró. Sigilosamente revisaba a Tsunade. De repente, esta despertó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo de muy mal humor

-Tsunade-sama…

-Contesta

-Soy su ninja médico de cabecera así que me tendrá que soportar. De todos modos, mañana se puede ir y volver al trabajo. Por cierto… - salió a la puerta y abrió y se quedó ahí parada – tiene una visita – por atrás le hizo señas a Naruto para que se acercara

-Ay no. Si es Arashi yo no…

-No, no es Arashi-sama. Pero se parece - Toma a Naruto por los hombros y lo pone delante de ella

-Na… Naruto…

El rubio entra y Shizune cierra la puerta. El Uzumaki se acerca lentamente y se posiciona al lado de Tsunade.

-Supe que recuperaste la memoria – dijo seriamente

-Siempre… siempre fuiste muy inquieto¿sabes? Te movías mucho y me pateabas bastante. Por eso a Arashi se le ocurrió ponerte Naruto. Prefería eso a que te pusiera ramen – rió -. Cuando naciste y te tomé en brazos llorabas mucho, luego sonreías y te reías. Nunca te pude ver los ojos, los traías como un zorrito. No tenías tus bigotes y tu pelo es igual que ahora… no has cambiado nada, Naruto… yo por eso no entiendo por qué ahora me miras así…

-Tú no entiendes nada

-No, son ustedes los que no me entienden a mí

-¿Vas a decirme lo mismo de la otra vez?

-¿A qué viniste, Naruto? – se sienta en la orilla de la cama frente a él y lo toma por los hombros - ¿A mortificarme¡Dime!

-A que trates de entender de una buena vez que la equivocada eres tú

Se liberó de los brazos de Tsunade algo bruscamente. Ella lo observó con el ceño fruncido y el poseedor del Kyubi se fue. Tsunade estaba destrozada. Sabía que todo lo que se venía por delante sería muy complicado.

Naruto al salir se topó con su padre.

-¿Papá¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No es obvio?

-Cierto. Gomen. Pero no la veas, estás con un humor de los mil demonios y denantes dijo que no quería verte bayo

-Quizás tengas razón. Oh, Shizune – se acerca a la aludida y se saludan - ¿Cómo está Tsunade?

-Bien, mañana se puede ir. Y usted puede volver a su trabajo normal. Muchas gracias por su ayuda

-No, no te preocupes, era mi deber

-Aunque ahora se viene lo más difícil…

* * *

Tsunade volvía al trabajo. Le ordenó a Shizune que nunca más se dirigiera a ella, que sólo para asuntos muy importantes. También le anunció a los ninjas su deseo de no seguir siendo Hokage y que pensaran en quién podía ser un reemplazo. Mientras, ella trabajaría. Todo apuntaba hacia el cuarto Hokage, pero no querían apresurar las cosas. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que, quizás, con el tiempo Tsunade cambiaría de opinión. Ella se encontraba sentada en su oficina, pensando.

_Son tantos recuerdos nuevos… me cambian toda la visión de las cosas… me hacen ver todo distinto… si nunca hubiera perdido la memoria… si nunca hubiera recordado…_

-Deja de cuestionarte tantas cosas

-¡Jiraiya! Me asustaste – dijo molesta

-Tienes una cara de cuestionamiento… las cosas suceden y hay que afrontarlas, no cuestionarse el por qué

-Vete de aquí, no estoy para tus sermones de viejo sabio cuando en verdad eres un ebrio pervertido

-No soy el único ebrio en esta habitación

-No molestes

-Yo vengo a…

-¡Que te vayas, Jiraiya¡Yo no me compro tu rol de súper sabio, sé lo que eres y no eres precisamente un sabio¡Ándate, no voy a cambiar de opinión porque tú me lo digas¡No me influyes en nada!

-¡Eres demasiado injusta, tonta y apresurada¡Te prometo que te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras! – dijo bastante molesto y se fue

_¿Arrepentirme de mis palabras? No tengo nada de qué arrepentirme. Sólo de haber perdido la memoria. Y de haber confiado en todos. No se merecen que yo esté aquí, trabajando para todo un pueblo que me engañó._

Luego de revisar unos papeles le tocó encomendar una misión. Dio un gran suspiro, sabía lo que se venía.

Al poco rato, Arashi llega a la oficina de la Hokage. Entra bastante serio.

-Te tengo una misión – le dijo al rubio, mirando unos papeles -. Y ya sé a quién escogerás, así que lo llamé. Con dos es más que suficiente

-¿No puedes…?

-¿Por qué me tuteas? – dijo molesta, siempre mirando los papeles

-Gomen nasai – bajó la cabeza, aun sabiendo que ella no lo veía -. ¿No puede contarme por mientas de qué se trata la misión?

-No – contestó

Arashi se quedó de pie casi inmóvil, como un soldado. Al poco rato siente que abren la puerta. Se voltea.

-Naruto…

-¿Eh? – Naruto miró a su padre algo confundido y luego a la Hokage que revisaba papeles

-Cierra la puerta – dijo la mujer. Cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta continuó -. Ahora les explico. Tienen que ir a un pueblo cercano y ayudar en su reconstrucción

-¿No cree que nosotros dos somos muy pocos? – pregunta el Yondaime

-No. Es un pueblo chico… y los dos manejan bien el Kage Bunshin. Y aquí mando yo, así que quiero que vayan ustedes y punto

Ambos se miraron y luego asintieron. Ella les entregó las indicaciones en un papel y les dijo que se fueran.

-Dice que no tiene tiempo para explicarnos la misión, pero sí para escribir un papel datte bayo – dijo Naruto, molesto

-Lo mismo pienso. Si hasta me hizo tratarla de usted

-Sí, lo noté

-En fin, esto nos va a servir de relajo. Vamos luego

-Hai

Fueron a la casa a ordenar sus cosas y salieron lo antes posible de Konoha. Apenas salieron, sintieron que se quitaron un gran peso de encima. Aunque sabían que al volver, ese peso volvería.

N/A: Me costó hacer el cap. Partí muy bien y luego me desinspiré (los chilenos saben, problema PSU… ayayay… pero del 2006 XD). En fin, respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**Padme**: Pero si no me hacen reviews po D: nadie quiere leer D:

**Katze Uchiha**: El celular no ha sonado :S

**Kathy**: Qué bueno que te guste :D

¡Read and review, not death and rebirth! xD


	25. Protección

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 25: Protección

Anduvieron un trayecto relativamente normal, hablando de casi nada, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño pueblo en bastante mal estado. Desde unos arbustos, alguien estaba mirándolos. _Bien, estos dos ya llegaron. Eran mi único obstáculo… ¿El Uchiha? Nah, ese ya no es el mismo de antes. Ahora puedo ir y llevar con tranquilidad mi plan para ir derrumbando lentamente Konoha._

-Mira, hay dos señores en la entrada del pueblo. Quizás ellos saben de la misión datte bayo

-Sí. Vamos a preguntarles

Se acercaron lentamente y dos hombres de no más de 60 años los miraron extrañamente.

-¿Extranjeros? – preguntó uno

-No, somos…

-¡Ninjas de Konoha! – dijo otro, apuntando a la bandana de Naruto – No es normal que anden por aquí… ¿a qué vienen?

-Se nos encomendó una misión, era reconstruir este pueblo. ¿Dónde está su líder?

-Yo soy – dijo el que reconoció a ambos como ninjas, un hombre de pelo café y rostro envejecido -, pero… nunca se pidió una misión de ese tipo. Es más, hace años que no pedimos misiones, somos un pueblo pobre y olvidado. Vivimos de lo que producimos

-No es que tengamos todas nuestras necesidades satisfechas…- se aventuró el otro hombre a decir – pero sobrevivimos

-Entonces… - dijo Naruto y se dio media vuelta – nos vamos datte bayo

-Estás loco – lo tomó de la nuca y lo levantó -. Ayudaremos de todos modos. Luego le comentaremos a Tsunade lo sucedido

-Hai… - dijo desganado

-¡Vamos, Naruto! Estarás haciendo algo muy lindo – sonrió con su habitual sonrisa

-¡Es cierto! - dijo el líder del pueblo – No nos hemos presentado, qué torpeza

-Oh, no se preocupe – dijo el Yondaime moviendo la mano

-Soy Rakka Ha – se presentó el líder -, y este es mi mano derecha Yuugure Yawarakai – saludó el otro hombre, de pelo cano, pero se veía unos años más joven

-Yo soy Arashi Uzumaki…

-¿Na-nani?

-¿Sucede algo?

-Pero si… - habló Rakka - él murió hace muchos años, combatiendo con el Kyubi… es una broma de mal gusto…

-En realidad andaba desaparecido…

-¡Pero qué milagros de la vida! No se imagina a cuánta gente salvó, me alegro mucho de que esté vivo, Yondaime Hokage-sama

-Arigato gozaimasu – se rascó el pelo, sonrojado

-¡Y yo! – gritó Naruto para llamar la atención – Y yo soy Naruto Uzumaki

-Tú eres… ¿el contenedor del Kyubi? – miró algo asustado Yuugure

-Hai… ¿por qué me mira así datte bayo? – cerró sus ojos como un zorro

-No, etto…

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada – sonrió Arashi y le revolvió el pelo a su pequeño -… sólo si lo hacen enojar mucho – dijo con malicia y luego rió -. Ya, vamos a trabajar, Naruto

-Hai…

Rakka le ordenó a su pueblo que reunieran materiales para que ambos ninjas pudieran trabajar. Ambos, ayudados por su Kage Bunshin comenzaron a reconstruir el pueblo. A pesar de ser un pueblo pequeño, Naruto estaba bastante agotado y se estaba quedando sin chakra. Descansaron a almorzar y al poco rato continuaron con su labor, siempre acompañada de los quejidos de Naruto, diciendo que ya no daba más. _Mi padre tiene demasiada energía… creí ser el único… es hereditario datte bayo…_

Cerda del atardecer habían terminado. Naruto estaba realmente agotado. El Hokage no tanto y andaba con una serena sonrisa.

-Pasemos la noche aquí datte bayo – pidió con ojos suplicantes

-Será mejor volver luego, Naruto. Hay que decirle a Tsunade que esta misión nadie la encomendó. Me parece algo sospechoso

-Es que no doy más-tte bayo

-Te llevo

-¿Nani?

-Súbete – se agachó un poco para que Naruto se montara en su espalda

Se despidieron de toda la gente, los cuales muy agradecidos les dieron comida y algunos regalos. Comenzaron a caminar de vuelta con el atardecer.

-¿De veras vas bien datte bayo?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Con los entrenamientos y las misiones, bajas todo el ramen que consumes - rió

-Gracias – rió también -. Nee

-Nani

-¿Te he dicho que te quiero?

El rubio detuvo su andar. Miró al suelo y luego subió la cabeza, mirando el camino que parecía infinito.

-No, Naruto – luego de unos segundos decidió cambiar el tono de su voz -. Pero no importa, con tus actos ya me lo has demostrado – dijo, mostrando una sonrisa falsa, mientras que Naruto se bajaba de su espalda y se ponía frente a él

-Yo no sé mentir datte bayo… y creo saber de quién lo aprendí

El Hokage borró su falsa sonrisa de la cara y miró tristemente a Naruto.

-Naruto… - se agachó un poco y puso sus manos en sus hombros – nunca te voy a obligar a nada…

Naruto se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó tierna y, aunque sea el hijo, protectoramente.

-Te quiero mucho, oto-chan – dijo con voz dulce

El sorprendido Hokage no era capaz de contestarle nada. Al poco rato sólo se limitó a abrazarlo poco a poco, hasta que reaccionó y tomó posesivamente su hijo. Luego tomó a Naruto por la cara y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Yo también, hijo. Gracias por todo – dijo muy emocionado

-No he hecho nada – se abrazó de nuevo a él, pero esta vez en rol más de hijo

-Claro que sí, me diste la oportunidad de estar contigo – enredó sus dedos entre el cabello de su hijo, con la otra mano lo abrazaba

-Me costó mucho darme cuenta que te la merecías. Gomen ne

-No me pidas disculpas, Naruto, yo también te causé mucho dolor

-No fue tu culpa…

El Yondaime abrazó a Naruto como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Naruto lo entendía, después de todo lo que pasó en ese tiempo ya no le costaba hacerlo. _Sé que se merece eso y más…_

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron. De repente, sintió una gran angustia. Una opresión en el pecho le hizo presentir que algo andaba mal. Se separó de su padre y lo miró.

-De repente me sentí muy angustiado datte bayo

-Yo también

Ambos se miraron seriamente por unos breves segundos.

-Debemos volver ahora – dijo el Hokage

-Creo lo mismo datte bayo

El Cuarto tomó a Naruto y se lo puso en la espalda y comenzó a andar rápidamente hacia Konoha, sin usar el Hiraishin no Jutsu. El anochecer hacía que su andar fuera aun más angustiante.

* * *

No le había costado para nada entrar a Konoha. Es más, estuvo todo el día turisteando y cenó ramen donde Ichiraku. Cuando anocheció se dedicó a buscar pacientemente la casa de la Godaime.

Era bastante de noche y logró encontrar su casa. Se coló por la ventana sigilosamente. Tomó su fiel espada. Ella estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. La puso cruzando el cuello de ella, la elevó y con fuerza la bajó. Pero en vez de salir sangre, sólo salieron plumas.

-¡Nee, enfermo¿¡Qué tratas de hacerme!?

El aludido saltó por la ventana, rompiéndola en mil pedazos. Tsunade lo siguió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, idiota?

-Destruir tu aldea

-Primero muerta – dijo, desafiante

-Eso es lo que haré, tonta

El hombre empuña firmemente su espada y se acerca decidido a Tsunade. Ella, con golpes fuertes, repele el ataque del tipo, pero él es bastante fuerte y ágil. El hombre, viendo la fuerza sobrenatural que poseía la Hokage, se guardó su espada y decidió pelear al igual que ella. _Este tipo… ni idea quién es… simplemente quiere matarme… y destruir Konoha… ¿estará solo?_

Ambos seguían luchando. No se veía ventaja de ninguna de las dos partes. Hasta que Tsunade pilló al hombre y logró golpearlo y hacerlo caer al suelo, dejando un gran hoyo a su alrededor. Cuando la polvareda se esfumó, Naruto y Arashi llegaron al lugar.

-Tsunade¿Qué pasa? – pregunta el mayor

-No sé, quiere matarme y destruir Konoha, no dijo nada más

-¡Uuuuh tres pájaros de un tiro! Me parece bien… dos Hokages y el niño Kyubi

-No pienses tanto – dijo el Yondaime, empuñando sus características kunais y acercándose rápidamente al hombre

Naruto lo observó. Era un hombre de la edad de Tsunade, con el pelo corto, despeinado y cano de unos ojos verdes muy brillantes y ropa bastante sucia, parecía ser un vagabundo. Sin embargo, todo su aspecto generaba respeto y temor. No parecía ser un tipo cualquiera, a pesar de no saber nada de sus propósitos ni su identidad.

-¡Arashi! Él vino a buscarme a mí… no te metas – dijo con un tono resentido

-Supongo que tú fuiste el que ordenó esa misión a ese pueblo – dijo, pasando de Tsunade

-Qué astuto, Yondaime-sama – dijo, irónicamente

-¡Arashi, escúchame cuando te hablo!

-¿Por qué me tutea? – la miró fugazmente, serio

La Hokage quedó algo descolocada, pero a los pocos segundos reacciona y se dirige hacia el hombre y lo golpea sorpresivamente, lanzándolo varios metros, haciendo que chocara con una pandereta. Cuando el humo comenzaba a disiparse, el tipo aparece de la nada, espada en mano, dirigiéndose hacia Tsunade. Cuando al tipo le faltaban algunos metros por llegar, Naruto se interpone entre la espada y la Godaime, y segundos después el Yondaime, dejando ambos rubios a la ninja médico sorprendida. Con sus kunais, el Hokage no tuvo problemas para detener el ataque de la espada.

_¿Por qué?_

Naruto realizó el Kage Bunshin y una de sus copias lo ayudó a hacer el Rasengan. Arashi lanzó al hombre hacia arriba de una patada. Naruto saltó junto con él y realizó el Rasengan, haciendo arrastrarse al hombre por el suelo, en dirección a Tsunade. Sorpresivamente, el hombre se pone de pie y empuña la espada.

_¿Por qué?_

Antes de que la punta de la espada tocara a Tsunade, el Yondaime alcanza a cruzarse y pone su hombro derecho para detener el ataque. Tsunade se hace a un lado y la espada termina por atravesar todo el hombro del Hokage, escuchándose un leve grito de parte del rubio. El hombre rió maliciosamente. Levantó la espada para hacer flotar en el aire al Hokage y causarle más dolor, pero cuando el rubio apenas dejaba de tocar el suelo, Naruto tomó al tipo y lo golpeó en la cara, haciendo que éste soltara la espalda y el Hokage cayera al suelo, con una mueca de dolor. Naruto siguió combatiendo y Tsunade reaccionó y se acercó al cuarto.

… _¿Pero por qué?_

-¡Arashi! – le sacó la espada del hombro, sintiendo un alarido de dolor de parte de éste - ¡No era necesario!

-Te habría atravesado a ti… - Tsunade comenzó a utilizar su chakra para cerrar la herida. El rubio apretó los ojos y se mordía un labio

–Es demasiado grande… no para de sangrar

-Ve a ayudar a Naruto… voy a estar bien

-Estás loco, esto tengo que detenerlo…

-No voy a morir desangrado de un brazo, Tsunade…y si eso pasara… no me perdonaría que algo malo le pudiera pasar a Naruto…

Tsunade miró con los ojos bien abiertos a Arashi. Luego miró a Naruto. El Yondaime tenía razón, su hijo tenía que ser lo primero. Se puso de pie.

-Noquéame – pidió el Hokage, adolorido -. Me duele mucho, noquéame

Se sentó rápida y dolorosamente, no pudiendo reprimirse un grito de dolor. Al escucharlo gritar, Tsunade lo golpeó en la nuca y este cayó inconsciente al suelo. Lo miró por unos breves segundos que a ella se le hicieron eternos. Tomó su kunai y furiosa se acercó a donde luchaban el hombre y Naruto junto con sus réplicas. Era tal la fuerza de Tsunade y tantas las réplicas de Naruto, que al rato dejaron al tipo tirado inconsciente de un certero golpe en la nuca. Justo en eso, llega un ninja.

-¡Sentí ruidos desde mi puesto de guardia! – avisó, viendo al tipo y luego se fijó horrorizado en el Yondaime

-Trató de matarme. Vamos, llévatelo a la prisión, todo va a estar bien aquí

-Hai

El ninja lo tomó y rápidamente se esfumó. Entre Tsunade y Naruto tomaron al Hokage y lo llevaron al hospital. En la recepción estaba una enfermera.

-¡Godaime-sama¿Qué le pasó a Yondaime-sama?

-Es una herida en el hombro. Yo me ocupo, quédate tranquila… y no crees alarma

-… Hai. La habitación 305 está libre

El Hokage comenzaba a recobrar la consciencia. Vio todo borroso, pero cuando enfocó la vista vio que estaba en un pasillo. Reconoció el hospital.

-¿Están bien?

Ambos aludidos detuvieron el andar y ayudaron a incorporarse al Hokage. Cuando se recuperó del todo, volvió a poner una mueca de dolor.

-Sí, estamos bien datte bayo – contestó Naruto

-¿Puedes caminar?

Hizo el intento y logró caminar a duras penas, así que ambos lo ayudaron como pudieron hasta llegar a la habitación. Tsunade le pidió a Naruto que se quedara afuera. El pequeño, algo triste, se quedó afuera viendo cómo cerraban la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación, Tsunade sentó a Arashi en la cama.

-¿Puedes sacarte la ropa? – el rubio intentó pero al mover el brazo bueno se le movía la espalda y le dolía la herida

Tsunade realizó un sello y colocó la mano sobre la herida. Le explicó que eso inhibía el dolor por unos segundos, suficientes como para que se desvistiera, mientras ella preparaba una medicina para cerrarle la herida.

-¿Te sientes muy mareado? Parece que has perdido bastante sangre

-Un poco…

La Godaime se acercó y puso el menjurje que hizo en la herida del Hokage y luego lo vendó lenta y cuidadosamente. No era una herida menor.

-Tsunade, me duele demasiado…

-Trata de dormir

-No… ¡no puedo!

-No te voy a noquear de nuevo, pero algo puedo hacer… no te muevas

Se puso tras el rubio y realizó unos movimientos con sus dedos en su columna, luego el rubio cayó pesadamente hacia atrás sobre ella, la cual lo recostó y lo tapó.

-No… no siento mi cuerpo…

-No te preocupes, se arregla después

La Hokage bajó la vista al suelo. Se quedó bastante rato así. El rubio la miraba serenamente.

-Nee, Arashi… arigato

-No me las des… - sonrió

Justo en eso entra el mismo ninja que se llevó al hombre que atacó a la Godaime.

-Ya está preso, Godaime-sama. Aquí le traje el reporte – le entrega una carpeta

-Nee, si sentiste ruidos¿por qué no fuiste antes?

-No podía dejar el puesto sólo

-¿Y tus otros compañeros?

-Uno estaba en el baño y el otro está enfermo

-¿Y por qué no reemplazaste?

-Disculpe, no hay ninjas para reemplazar. Todos están en misiones

Tsunade recordó entonces todos los problemas que había. La falta de dinero por la reconstrucción tenía a todos los ninjas en misiones, por ende, Konoha se hacía muy vulnerable. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme?

-Hai

-Puedes retirarte

-Con su permiso – se esfumó

Volvió a llevarse las manos a la cabeza y apretó los ojos. El Hokage la miraba fijamente. Ella sintió su mirada.

-Deberías dormirte

Él la obedeció. Le dio las buenas noches y cerró sus ojos. Tsunade salió de la habitación y se topó directamente con Naruto. Ella lo miró tristemente.

-Gracias por lo de denantes, Naruto…

-¿Habrías echo lo mismo por mí¿O por mi papá¿O por cualquier habitante de Konoha?

Tsunade se sorprendió mucho con las preguntas de Naruto.

-Mi papá lo ha hecho… incluso por gente que no conoce, que quizás lo odiaba, que le ha hecho mal…

Dicho esto, Naruto se fue. _Yo… yo ya no doy más_. La Hokage salió corriendo del lugar.

N/A: Me inspiré, en serio xD mejor para ustedes, tienen un cap más largo. Yondi es tan noble, lo amo xD respondiendo a los reviews…

**Katze Uchiha**: Yo le digo a la Pilcho que te responda el mail. Y esta semana la tengo ocupada D: ojalá te haya gustado el cap

**Roberta-Marizza2802**: Ay gracias por el review¿y qué maldad hiciste que estabas castigada? XD

**Shiozhang**: Si lo continúo, me tardo en actualizar porque pido reviews¿para qué actualizar si nadie lee? D:

¡Gracias por leer!


	26. Pasado

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 26: Pasado

Era un nuevo día. No sabían qué tan bueno iría a ser. Al menos, para Tsunade, iba a ser un día complicado. Se levantó y se arregló apresurada. Apenas desayunó salió de la casa. Llegó a una casa bastante lujosa donde se encontró con dos personas, un hombre y una mujer ancianos.

-¿Para qué nos buscas? – pregunta la mujer, dulcemente

-Yo… yo ya no doy más…

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunta el hombre

-Ustedes saben que no estoy viviendo un buen momento… con lo de Arashi y Naruto…

-Claro, debe ser complicado para ti – dijo la mujer

-Yo quiero lo mejor para Konoha… y en este momento lo mejor no soy yo… será mejor tomarme un tiempo…

-Me parece una buena decisión – afirmó el hombre

-¿Pero quién puede reemplazarte?

-Ya lo saben… sólo Arashi puede hacerlo

* * *

-Naruto, me alegro que hayas venido

-Vine antes de que comenzara el entrenamiento datte bayo. Así Kakashi-sensei no se enoja. ¿Te duele mucho?

-Tsunade me hizo algo que me paralizó entero. No siento nada del cuello hacia abajo

-¿En serio¿o sea si te golpeo no te duele datte bayo?

-No

-¿Y no te puedes mover?

-No, Naruto. Sólo la cabeza

-¡Qué divertido datte bayo!

-Me siento inútil – dijo, mirando feo a su hijo

Justo en eso entran dos personas a la habitación. El pequeño siente que su padre mira algo atrás y decide voltearse. Nunca había visto a esas dos personas.

-Pero si son iguales – sonrió amablemente la mujer, provocando un extraño sonrojo en Naruto, que hizo reír a su padre

-Tantos años sin vernos – comentó el Yondaime, sonriendo -. Disculpen que no salude, no puedo moverme

-No te preocupes – dijo el hombre -. Naruto¿nos dejas a solas?

El pequeño miró a su padre, el cual asintió con la cabeza. Salió de la habitación algo molesto, pues quería estar con él. Pensó que quizás aquellas personas tardarían y decidió irse a entrenar.

-Disculpen la descortesía de mi hijo…

-No te preocupes, lo entendemos – sonrió amable la mujer

-¿Y a qué debo su visita? – preguntó el rubio

* * *

-Naruto¿por qué llegas atrasado? – pregunta el sensei

-Quién habla de atrasos – miró feo

-Soy tu sensei. Me debes una explicación

-Anoche trataron de matar a Tsunade

-¿Nani? – dijeron los tres ninjas sorprendidos

-Pero llegamos mi papá y yo y ayudamos, pero él resultó herido por defenderla. Así que estaba en el hospital datte bayo

-Es bueno para cruzarse entre medio – rió Kakashi

-Kakashi-sensei… a mi papá lo fueron a ver un hombre y una mujer ancianos que nunca había visto y me conocían-tte bayo

-¿Un par de ancianos?

-Sí, y me pidieron que los dejara a solas y me vine datte bayo – dijo molesto - ¿Sabes quiénes pueden ser?

-Si son quiénes creo… es porque algo no anda bien con Tsunade… demo no se preocupen – sonrió, cerrando su ojo visible -, ellos se encargarán de solucionarlo

* * *

-Vengo a revisarte esa herida

Entró una silenciosa y seria Tsunade a la habitación de Arashi. Con mucha fuerza lo sentó y lo apoyó atrás y quitó las vendas.

-Mmm va a demorar mucho en cerrarse esta herida. Está bien fea. Lo siento

-No me pidas disculpas… prefiero tener esto yo que verla en ti…

Mientras Tsunade preparaba nuevamente el menjurje que le pondría en la herida al rubio, no pudo evitar guardarse una pregunta.

-Arashi¿Por qué me dices esas cosas si yo te he hecho tanto daño¿Por qué haces esto por mí?

-Ya sabes por qué… hace más de 10 años que lo sabes – dijo, mientras la Hokage lo vendaba

-No lo merezco…

Ella terminó y ambos guardaron silencio un buen rato, hasta que decidió retomar la palabra.

-Perdóname por no haberte avisado mi decisión… siento que ya no puedo seguir como Hokage, no por ahora…

-No te preocupes, fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer por Konoha…

-Debe ser una tremenda carga para ti

-No, estoy feliz de ser útil en algo

-Siempre humilde… eso no lo vas a cambiar nunca

Tsunade le dijo que iba a ver si él sentía dolor. Lo sentó y realizó movimientos en su columna en el sentido inverso que el día anterior. El Hokage comprobó movilidad y dijo que el dolor era soportable. La Godaime se despidió y se fue rápidamente, no sin antes oír un suspiro que el Yondaime pensó que pasaría desapercibido.

* * *

-Terminaremos el entrenamiento un poco antes – informó Kakashi a sus alumnos a eso de las 5 de la tarde -. Que les vaya bonito

Se despidió rápidamente, dejando a sus tres alumnos solos. Naruto decidió irse por su cuenta y se sentó en una banca a meditar, mientras miraba a los Hokages en el cerro. Le encantaba ir ahí. Quería estar ahí algún día, junto a… a sus padres.

No se había podido concentrar en todo el entrenamiento, y es que lo que su sensei le había dicho lo había dejado muy metido. Tsunade había acaparado toda la concentración de Naruto y éste avanzaba muy lentamente y andaba muy distraído. Fue un alivio para él que Kakashi se haya ido antes.

Naruto tomó el collar que Tsunade le había regalado y lo miró. No podía entender la posición de ella. Era injusta para todos. Quería hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero no sabía cómo. Era demasiado terca. _Quizás eso lo saqué de ella-tte bayo_.

-¿Naruto?

El chico se levantó exaltado y guardó el collar. Pero ella ya lo había visto.

-Tsunade obaa-chan…

Ambos se miraron. Tsunade avanzó y se sentó en la banca. Naruto la imitó.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Naruto miró al suelo y apretó sus manos y sus ojos. Luego levantó un poco la cabeza y miró a Tsunade.

-¡Es injusto que seas así con todos¡Tú diste una orden que todos respetaron¡Nadie se merece esto¡Ni mi papá, ni Shizune-neechan, ni nadie!

-Tú no entiendes…

-¡Eres tú la que no entiende!

-Naruto, si ellos me hubieran dicho, no habrías vivido solo… ¡no tuvieron compasión por ninguno de los dos!

Naruto se sorprendió con esto. Nunca lo había pensado así. ¿Tsunade tenía razón con el resentimiento que sentía? A Naruto no le cabían esos sentimientos en su corazón, pero le costaba encontrar contraargumentaciones. Guardó silencio.

-Cállate… tú no tienes razón…

-¿Ah, no? Dime por qué

-No… no lo sé… ¡Pero no la tienes!

Dicho esto, Naruto sale corriendo. Tsunade decide dejarlo ir para que piense. Naruto seguía corriendo con los ojos apretados. En eso, sientes dos manos que se ponen en sus hombros y los frena, chocando contra el pecho de alguien. Abre los ojos y levanta la vista.

-¿Sasuke? – se enderezó

-No andes corriendo con los ojos cerrados por ahí, usuratonkachi

-¿Qué haces aquí? Que yo sepa, esto no queda cerca de tu casa-tte bayo

-Supongo que no pensarás que lo que te dijo Tsunade-sama es cierto

-¿Estabas…?

-Iba a decirte algo, pero… apareció Tsunade-sama y quise esperarte. No pude evitar oír

Naruto bajó la vista. Su compañero bufó y se encogió de hombros.

-Shizune-san no sabía nada, porque se fue con ella, por lo tanto nunca supo tu situación. Nadie nunca pudo ubicarla, y cuando apareció tú ya estabas bien. Además luego apareció Arashi-sama y él debía decirle. No es culpa de la gente de Konoha que ella no se haya enterado. Fue culpa de ella misma

El rubio se recriminó mentalmente. El Uchiha tenía razón. El moreno notó que Naruto había razonado por su mirada.

-Me sorprendes que hayas quedado en blanco. Eran cosas obvias

-Gomen…

-No me pidas disculpas a mí, usuratonkachi

Naruto lo miró feo. Luego notó que estaba oscureciendo.

-¡Estoy atrasado! Voy al hospital a ver a mi papá-tte bayo

-Te acompaño

-¿Eh?

-Tenía que decirte algo¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Y por qué no ahora-tte bayo?

-¿No que vas atrasado?

-¡Cierto! – salió corriendo, seguido de Sasuke inmediatamente

-Usuratonkachi… - suspiró

Llegaron al hospital. Entraron en recepción, donde una enfermera los hizo detenerse.

-¿Sucede algo datte bayo?

-Arashi-sama está con visitas. Le pido que espere aquí sentado mientras aviso, Naruto-sama

-¡¿Naruto-qué?! – dijo el rubio asombrado, mirando a su amigo

-Eres hijo de Hokages¿También lo olvidabas? Deberías irte acostumbrando. Ha pasado bastante tiempo ya que se sabe que eres hijo de Hokages

-Con su permiso – se despidió de los dos algo sonrojada por la situación

-Nunca me habían hablado así datte bayo

La enfermera llegó a la habitación.

-Disculpe la interrupción, Arashi-sama. Su hijo está esperándolo con Sasuke Uchiha

-Ah, dígales que pasen, gracias

La enfermera salió y al poco rato aparecen ambos niños.

-¿Kakashi-sensei? – dice Naruto

-¡Uh¡Naruto, Sasuke! Me alegra verlos juntos. No los veía así desde…

Ambos shinobis se miraron con cierto deje de tristeza y culpa por un par de segundos. Luego corrieron la mirada. Kakashi notó eso y por eso no continuó hablando. Pero el Yondaime no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Creo que mejor me voy – dijo Kakashi, desapareciendo en el acto

-¿Naruto? – pregunta mirando a su hijo – De repente te pusiste muy extraño…

-Etto… ¡no pasa nada-tte bayo! – se rascó la cabeza y sonrió falsamente - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Naruto… - decidió preguntarle después, sentía cierta incomodidad en el ambiente – bien, me he sentido mejor, quiero irme luego, ya estoy aburrido

-Arashi-sama… quería pedirle un favor…

-Sí, claro

-Sé que usted sabe de sellos… tengo uno hecho por Orochimaru… sé que ese sello me puede dar grandes poderes, y aunque Orochimaru esté muerto puede que surja efecto, no estoy seguro, pero si es así no los quiero usar… ni siquiera para el bien…

-¿Quieres que lo selle? – el moreno asintió – Bien, lo haré cuando me recupere. Me alegra que me lo hayas pedido – sonrió al igual que Naruto

-Arigato…

Conversaron de trivialidades, hasta que notaron que comenzaba a anochecer y Naruto decidió acompañar a Sasuke a su casa. Iban ambos en silencio. La verdad es que luego de la pelea que tuvieron, no volvieron a tocar el tema. Pensaron que todo había quedado ahí, pero al parecer la herida era más grande de lo que parecía. Cuando Sasuke llegó a la puerta de su casa, Naruto se despidió de él y se dio la media vuelta, pero Sasuke le pidió que se detuviera. Para sorpresa de Naruto, Sasuke inclinó la cabeza.

-Lo siento

N/A: Hasta ahora este cap no tiene título. La verdad es como una transición y no pasan cosas muy relevantes, sólo lo de Tsunade. Respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**Katze Uchiha**: Sí, ese es. Esos fics xD

**Hok**: Qué bueno que te guste, y gracias por leer

**Kathy**: Sí, se va a poner complicada y pesada xD

**Padme**: La estoy planeando como es, terca, dura, impulsiva xD y D:!!!

¡Gracias por leer!


	27. Abriendo el Corazón

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 27: Abriendo el corazón

Se sintió de repente muy triste. Sasuke no era de los que ofrecían disculpas, menos de esa forma. ¿Tan mal se debía estar sintiendo que lo hacía? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes?

-Sa… Sasuke…

-Espero que me entiendas – levantó el rostro y lo miró fijo -. Gomen nasai

Cuando ambos shinobis lucharon, Naruto salió perdedor, quedando inconsciente en el suelo. Sasuke huyó, pero luego de eso se arrepintió: no haría las cosas al modo de Itachi. Y por más odio y rencor que hubiera en su alma, no era capaz de matar a Naruto. 

Flash Back

Miró al cielo y dejó que las gotas cayeran por su rostro. El cielo lloraba. ¿Era acaso una ironía?

Con pasos tambaleantes comenzó a caminar de vuelta. Estaba en medio del bosque, pero sabía bien cómo llegar. O quizás era la inercia.

Llegó al valle del fin. Desde la distancia logró ver a su sensei tomando a Naruto en brazos. Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, pero al parecer Kakashi no notó la presencia del Uchiha y aceleró el paso.

-Ka… ¡Kakashi-sensei!... ¡Kakashi-sensei! – corrió unos metros pero cayó de rodillas

El peligris notó a tiempo el llamado de su alumno. Se acercó a él rápidamente y lo miró extrañado. ¿Había atacado a Naruto y luego volvía?

-No… no puedo... no pude hacerlo… no puedo meter en esto a Naruto… ¡maldición no puedo! – golpeó el suelo furioso, lleno de rabia

-Está bien, Sasuke… - dijo su maestro serio y con un deje de tristeza

-Kakashi-sensei… - sus ojos se suavizaron y comenzó a desvanecerse - ¿Qué hice?

Se desplomó en el piso. Kakashi dejó a Naruto en el suelo, se puso a Sasuke en la espalda y luego volvió a tomar a Naruto.

-Más vale tarde que nunca. Al final, hiciste lo correcto, Sasuke

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una blanca habitación. Se sintió cansado. _Debo estar en el hospital…_

Miró a su lado y había otra cama. Ahí estaba su amigo, su mejor amigo, al que había tratado de matar y todo por su ambición, su sed de venganza. ¿Podía llamarse a sí mismo amigo? ¿Cómo fue capaz de involucrar a Naruto en algo en lo que no tenía nada que ver? No se había comportando inteligentemente como él creía serlo. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Naruto al verlo.

Flash Back

A Naruto se le pasaron mil imágenes por su mente. Mil recuerdos de Sasuke. Todas las veces que pelearon, las veces que fueron grandes compañeros y trabajaron en equipo. La forma especial en la que uno le subía el ánimo y las ganas de luchar al otro. Esa terrible pelea que Naruto hubiera querido evitar y todas sus repercusiones.

Flash Back

Abrió los ojos pesadamente. Sintió algo de ruido. _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado…?_

Se sentó rápidamente, asustado, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Sasuke! – dijo, recordando todo lo sucedido

-Ya me voy

-¿Eh?

Miró al lado. Ahí estaba. Ya estaba vestido y se disponía a abandonar la habitación.

¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era que su amigo lo había vencido. ¿No se supone que ahora debía estar con Orochimaru? _Sasuke… Sasuke quería matarme… ¿por qué no lo hizo?_

Cuando miró hacia el lado, el Uchiha ya se había ido. Al día siguiente, no fueron capaces de decirse nada e hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado.

Flash Back

-¿Por qué… por qué no me mataste? ¿Por qué volviste si tu intención era conseguir poder y matar a tu hermano datte bayo?

-No hagas esto más complicado

-¡Sólo quiero saber eso! Luego de lo que pasó… nunca volvimos a hablar del tema-tte bayo

-Estuve… - se miró la mano y luego la apretó – estuve con este sentimiento de culpa todo este tiempo. No fui… no soy capaz… de decirlo… simplemente no podía matarte… pero me di cuenta muy tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho… no fui capaz de ofrecerte disculpas nunca…

-No sé si sea capaz de entenderte. Nunca perdí una familia, porque nunca la tuve datte bayo. Me puedo imaginar lo terrible que pudo haber sido para ti. Entiendo que hayas querido tratar de matarme…

-De todos modos te ofrezco disculpas. No fui… no fui un buen…

-Te arrepentiste ese mismo día al fin y al cabo, ¿no?

Sasuke miró a Naruto sorprendido. Luego sonrió algo triste.

-Quizás… pero me hacía falta decírtelo

-No te preocupes datte bayo – sonrió -. Has sido un buen amigo…

-Naruto… - miró sorprendido y con una ceja arqueada

-Desde que se supo lo de mi papá me has ayudado mucho datte bayo. A comprender las cosas

-No pude comprender mi situación, cómo pude haberte ayudado

-Claro que lo hiciste. Y denantes con lo de Tsunade también datte bayo

Naruto volvió a sonreírle a su amigo. Empuñó la mano y la puso frente a él. El Uchiha se limitó a sonreír y ambos chocaron sus puños.

* * *

Pasó una semana. El Yondaime pudo salir del hospital, pues la herida había cerrado lo suficiente y los vasos sanguíneos se fortalecieron lo necesario como para no romperse al movimiento. Ese día se les anunciaría a todos los habitantes de Konoha que él tomaría el puesto de Hokage nuevamente. Sólo los ninjas realmente importantes sabían aquello, así que sería una sorpresa para todos.

-Naruto

-¿Nani?

-¿Puedes traer a Sasuke-kun?

-Sí. ¿Es por lo del sello datte bayo?

-Hai

Naruto fue a buscar a su amigo y se juntaron con el Hokage, el cual le pidió que lo siguieran. Comenzaron a caminar alejándose un poco de la aldea, hasta que llegaron a una casa abandonada, la cual tenía sellos de advertencia en la puerta. El Hokage tomó los sellos y los rompió y abrió la puerta. Entró, pero vio que los dos shinobis se quedaron afuera.

-Entren…

-Es que siempre nos han dicho que no nos acerquemos a este lugar… no sabemos por qué y nunca nos quisieron responder datte bayo

-Qué extraño, aquí no va a pasar nada… aunque sí pasó algo

-¿Qué pasó? – pregunta el moreno

-Pasen

Ambos entraron lentamente. La casa era de sólo un ambiente. Había un estante con libros de medicina y abajo unos cajones. Todo estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas. Al medio había una especie de bloque de piedra y su centro parecía prestarse para recostar gente. Pero en él había una especie de cuna y a su alrededor unas velas.

-Guau, sigue todo igual que la última vez – comentó Arashi -, nadie ha querido entrar…

-¿Qué pasó aquí? Parece como si se hubiera hecho un ritual…

Sopló un cajón y lo abrió. De él sacó unos fósforos. Se acercó a la piedra y prendió un fósforo.

-Aquí… - prendió una vela – sellé al Kyubi en Naruto…

El moreno miró a su amigo, el cual miraba seriamente la cuna sobre la piedra.

-Es triste, esta fría cuna fue la primera que te cobijó

-Por eso nadie quiso volver a entrar datte bayo…

-¿Por qué hay libros de medicina? – preguntó Sasuke, tomando y mirando uno de ellos

-Esta casa la usaban los ninjas médicos para poder estudiar. En esta roca ponían sus implementos o lo que quisieran. Pero hubo una escasez de ellos, y poco a poco esta casa se fue abandonando. La única que venía era Tsunade… a veces la acompañaba… - dijo mirando la estantería y recordando mil imágenes en las que se veía con ella, felices – bueno eso no viene al caso – esbozó una sonrisa forzada y triste -, la cosa es que el día en que tuve que sellar al Kyubi, necesitaba un lugar como éste… todo está sucio porque hubo una explosión y ahí desaparecí

Ambos ninjas miraban cada rincón de la habitación. 

-Bien, ya estoy listo. Sasuke-kun, ponte aquí – dijo, sacando la cuna y golpeando con su mano la piedra, señalándola

Sasuke se sentó sobre la roca. El rubio le pidió que se sacara la camiseta y que se quedara sentado. El Hokage se mordió un dedo y comenzó a dibujar extraños sellos alrededor del moreno, en la roca, en el suelo, en las velas y luego en su espalda. Luego de un rato – y de morderse el dedo varias veces – terminó de rayar. Al final, todas las rayas se dirigían a Sasuke.

-Lo que viene es muy doloroso. Por favor, mantente sentado hasta que te indique lo contrario

Tomó una kunai y la pasó por el fuego. Luego realizó varios sellos con la misma kunai en la mano, con tal velocidad y habilidad que no se hirió las manos nunca.

Naruto miraba asombrado. Era incluso más veloz que Kakashi para hacer los sellos. Estaba tan embobado mirando que no se percató de lo que su padre comenzaba a hacer.

Tomó la kunai y comenzó a pasarla lentamente por los bordes del sello maldito que tenía Sasuke, hundiendo el filo en su piel, comenzando a hacerlo sangrar.

Primero eran pequeños gritos ahogados que daba el Uchiha, pero era tan lenta la velocidad a la cual avanzaba el filo, que hacían cada segundo más doloroso y comenzó a gritar descontroladamente.

Naruto se asustó bastante y se acercó a mirar a una distancia prudente. A su padre le faltaba bastante por terminar. _Ojalá Sasuke aguante hasta el final datte bayo_.

* * *

Estaba en aquella roca que lo hacía recordar a sus amigos más queridos, cuando escuchó aquellos gritos. _¿Pero qué diablos…?_. Se enfadó y se asustó bastante al darse cuenta de dónde venían. 

Kunai en mano comenzó a correr hacia aquella casa. Notó que los sellos habían sido rotos. Entró y cuando vio una sombra salió y agarró a aquel personaje por el cuello amenazando con su filuda kunai la vida de esa persona.

-Tranquilo, Kakashi – dijo el Hokage sin mirar y siguiendo su labor

-¡Kakashi-sensei! – dijo naruto al borde de un infarto

-Sensei… - el peligris soltó a Naruto - ¿Está acabando con el sello de Sasuke?

-Así es…

Apenas podían hablar por los gritos de Sasuke. Al parecer ni cuenta se había dado de la llegada de su sensei. A medida que la kunai avanzaba por el sello, éste iba desapareciendo. 

Al poco rato, el Hokage detuvo el movimiento de su kunai. Realizó unos últimos sellos y las marcas que quedaron en el sello se comenzaron a quemar, haciendo gritar al moreno mucho más fuerte que antes. Sin embargo, se mantenía en la misma posición. Luego de un rato todo se detuvo y sólo quedó la piel abierta. Arashi le indicó que ya había terminado y Sasuke se dejó caer pesadamente, pero fue afirmado por el rubio, que lo recostó con mayor cuidado. El Uchiha se veía agitado, casi inconsciente.

-Ya… ¿ya desapareció el sello? ¿Para siempre? – preguntó Naruto algo asustado

-Hai. Ya no podrá obtener esos poderes

Naruto sonrió aliviado y se puso junto a su amigo. Kakashi se acercó a su sensei.

-Sensei, ya es hora de que vaya a comunicar la noticia a la aldea

-¡Es cierto! Naruto, cuida de Sasuke-kun hasta que se sienta mejor

-¡Hai!

-Iie… - dijo el moreno tratando de levantarse, siendo afirmado por el rubio – tengo que ir…

-Estás casi inconsciente, Sasuke…

-Estaré bien…

-Está bien, pero tómense su tiempo, no te apures

-Hai…

Naruto sentó a Sasuke y lo llevó en su espalda. Todos salieron del lugar. Kakashi hizo ademán de volver a poner los sellos, pero el Yondaime se lo prohibió. No había por qué.

Llegaron todos juntos al lugar, donde toda la aldea estaba reunida, tratando de adivinar lo que sucedía. Todo esto, visto desde arriba en la mansión de la Hokage.

N/A: ¡Totalmente desinspirada! (Totalmente viciada con ragnarok xD) Estamos a 1 de junio (2007) y estoy escribiendo porque una amiga (Pilcho) me obliga. Aunque en verdad, es cierto, no sabía qué poner. Tengo en mi mente el final, pero no lo que irá entre medio. Necesito inspirarme. Bueno, respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**Katze Uchiha**: Estoy colapsada estudiando XD

**Padme**: Gracias, yo también te quiero

**Roberta-Marizza2802**: ¿Cierto que es lindo? Lloraré D:

**Kathy**: Al final somos todos humanos :P

¡Nos vemos!


	28. Un nuevo amanecer

Cursiva: Pensamientos

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 28: Un nuevo amanecer

La aldea de Konoha estaba expectante. ¿Qué les iría a anunciar su Hokage?

Pasados unos minutos, se notó a una nerviosa y seria – incluso triste – Tsunade asomarse. Inmediatamente se hizo silencio.

-El deber de un Hokage es siempre procurar el bien de su aldea. – guardó un silencio demasiado extenso, donde la gente se miraba preocupada – Yo… no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo. No estoy pasando un buen momento y… - buscó a Naruto con la mirada, hasta que lo encontró. Lo vio sentado junto al Uchiha, que se veía bastante demacrado. Sus ojos chocaron con los del portador del Kyubi, mirada que le dolió, pues era muy dura, así que volvió a mirar hacia el resto de la gente -. Lo mejor que puedo hacer por ustedes es dejar mi cargo por un tiempo indefinido a otro Hokage que se haga responsable de la aldea de mejor forma que yo. He elegido para sustituirme hasta que decida lo que sucederá… a Arashi Uzumaki, el cuarto Hokage

Todo el pueblo estaba anonadado. Muchos sorprendidos, porque no sabían cómo sería el cuarto Hokage. Los que sí habían estado con él, estaban emocionados. El rubio se puso junto a la Hokage, algo incómodo. Igual que aquella vez, se oyó alguien que aplaudía. Naruto se puso de pie y miraba con una sonrisa orgullosa a su padre. Luego poco a poco todos lo fueron siguiendo. Al final, todos aplaudían y gritaban eufóricos. El Yondaime sonrió feliz por el apoyo de su hijo.

Cuando los aplausos comenzaron a disminuir, la Hokage se sacó el sombrero habitual de los Hokages y se puso cara a cara con el rubio. Se creó un ambiente muy denso. Inmediatamente se hizo el silencio.

-¿Estás nerviosa? – dijo en voz baja el rubio

-Un poco… - corrió la vista

-No lo estés, daré lo mejor de mí – sonrió

Tsunade volvió a mirarlo y se tranquilizó. Se empinó un poco y le puso el sombrero al rubio.

-Tienes razón. Disculpa – le sonrió

-Hace tanto que no sonreías… - el Hokage la miró sorprendido

Tsunade se sonrojó y le hizo un gesto al Hokage para que diera algunas palabras a la aldea.

-Estoy muy contento de aceptar este cargo. Sea cuanto sea lo que dure, prometo dar lo mejor de mí. Estoy muy orgulloso de ser su Hokage

Con esas breves palabras, la aldea rompió en aplausos. Tsunade se alejó del lugar, seguida después por el Yondaime, con lo cual los aldeanos comenzaron a irse para seguir con sus actividades diarias.

Naruto le dijo a Sasuke que quería ir a ver a su papá. Se lo puso en la espalda y comenzó a andar. Llegaron a la oficina. Naruto sentó a Sasuke en una silla y justo en eso venía su papá con Tsunade por el pasillo.

-¡Oto-chan! – corrió en dirección a él y lo abrazó – Estoy muy orgulloso de ti datte bayo – dijo con su amplia sonrisa

-Naruto… arigato – sonrió, al igual que su hijo y lo abrazó

Tsunade miraba algo triste la escena. Cómo le gustaría ser ella la que estuviera ahí…

-¿No vas a saludar a tu madre?

Naruto inmediatamente cambió su semblante. Miró seriamente a Tsunade.

-Esa no es mi madre

Tsunade y Arashi se sorprendieron. Luego el rubio miró preocupado a su hijo.

-Naruto, por qué dices eso

-Me niego a creer que soy hijo de una mujer egoísta y cerrada-tte bayo

Tsunade quedó sorprendida, al borde de las lágrimas. Nunca pensó que Naruto pudiera herir a alguien de esa forma.

-Me niego a creer que soy hijo de una mujer que no es capaz de ser Hokage importándole a quiénes protege. Ser Hokage no es para algunas personas, es para todos, independiente de lo que hayan hecho o dejado de hacer

Naruto de repente sintió un ruido a su lado. Miró y una mano del Hokage sostenía la de Tsunade que iba a dar con toda su fuerza en el rostro de Naruto. El Uzumaki miró a Tsunade asombrado.

-Tsu… Tsunade… - dijo Arashi anonadado

-Yo… - habló la mujer - ¡Yo no tengo por qué aguantar esto!

Salió corriendo afuera del lugar. El Yondaime salió tras ella, no sin antes decirle a Naruto que luego iban a hablar.

Naruto llevó a Sasuke hasta su casa y luego volvió a buscar a Kakashi. Al parecer, se había ido de misión en cuanto terminó el discurso, por lo que Naruto tenía día libre.

* * *

Arashi alcanzó a Tsunade, tomándola de la muñeca.

-¿Qué creías que hacías?

-¡Ya te dije! ¡No tengo por qué aguantar nada!

-¡Pero le ibas a pegar a tu hijo!

-Él dijo que no era su madre – dijo bajando la vista, con el ceño fruncido

-¡Tú bien sabes que no es así! No entiendes nada de nada… Naruto sólo quiere hacerte cambiar de opinión, que veas las cosas desde otro punto de vista y tú todo lo tomas a mal

-¡Ah, ahora soy la equivocada! ¿Y ustedes no cometieron ningún error?

-¡Hicimos lo que creímos correcto!

-¡Pues se equivocaron!

-¡Nadie puede saber lo que resultará bien o mal!

Tsunade observó al Hokage. Estaba molesto, se notaba en la forma de su mirar. Esas ideas en su cabeza no podían caber. ¿O era que ella ni siquiera se esforzaba en entenderlas?

-Es imposible hablar contigo

La miró de forma tal que a ella le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Él pasó de ella y se fue en dirección a su trabajo.

* * *

Ya estaba anocheciendo. Naruto había ido donde Ichiraku a comer un ramen que, a pesar de saber bien, no fue exquisito porque no se sentía bien de ánimos. Algo abatido abandonó el restaurant y fue a su casa. Al abrir, se encontró con su padre que lo esperaba sentado en el sillón.

-Tadaima – dijo algo serio

-Okaerinasai – respondió el aludido en el mismo tono

-¿Me esperabas? – dijo, cerrando la puerta

-Creo que sabes de qué tenemos que hablar

Naruto se acercó y se sentó a un lado de él.

-¿Comiste donde Ichiraku?

-Hai

-Yo ya cené. Entonces podemos hablar tranquilos

-Lo que le dije… - habló Naruto, y luego tomó una bocanada de aire – lo que le dije en el fondo es cierto datte bayo

-Naruto… hay formas y formas de decir las cosas. Entiendo tu punto, pero eso fue muy hiriente

-¡Ella también lo es! Sé que yo al principio también actué de esa forma, pero lo pensé mejor… ¿por qué ella no se da cuenta?

-Quizás a ella esto le dolió más que a ti, y está sentida… ya se le va a pasar, Naruto… - dijo algo triste

-¿Sabes? – se puso de pie frente a su padre – Te prometo algo

-¿Nande?

-La haré cambiar de opinión y estará aquí con nosotros. Como que me llamo Naruto Uzumaki – dijo, con ojos brillantes y decisión en su mirada

N/A: Me releí el fic entero para agarrar inspiración. No me gusta publicarlos sin terminar, y quiero subirlo luego. Y funcionó, agarré inspiración. Respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**Katze Uchiha**: Yo también estoy aburrida de actualizar tan lento D:

**Kathy**: Sí, fue un poco sádico xD

**Padme**: Yo también XD

¡Gracias por leer!


	29. Lo que faltaba

Cursiva: Pensamientos

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 29: Lo que faltaba

Había pasado una semana desde que Naruto le había dicho esas palabras tan dolorosas y de que Arashi le había dicho que no era posible hablarle. Y en todo ese tiempo, si se habían visto habían hecho como si no estuvieran. Le dolía tanto la indiferencia…

Era de esos días otoñales, donde está nublado y corre un viento fresco, que arrastra hojas secas y te cala hasta los huesos. Tsunade estaba paseando por Konoha, tratando de encontrar la tranquilidad que le faltaba. Pero todas esas intenciones de calma se olvidaron a ver a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

-Tsunade

-No molestes, Jiraiya

-¿Qué buscas?

Tsunade lo miró desconfiada. No entendía de dónde había sacado esa pregunta el Sannin.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Si te fijas, anda muy poca gente. Y si andan, van apurados. Tú andas con toda la calma del mundo. ¿Qué quieres?

Lo miró de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido. _Este Jiraiya a veces resulta tener unas respuestas tan especiales…_

-Quiero… - comenzó a hablar decidida – quiero saber qué me falta para estar tranquila y bien

Jiraiya comenzó a reír ante la mirada atónita y luego molesta de Tsunade.

-¿Cuál es el chiste, eh?

-Que tienes la respuesta en tus narices y por lo porfiada que eres no te das cuenta

-¿Y cuál es? – preguntó sorprendida luego de unos segundos

-Es simple. Tsunade, antes de perder la memoria eras una mujer con sus problemas, pero feliz, ¿no?

-Hai…

-¿Qué tenías antes y que ahora no, que no eres feliz?

Tsunade volvió a ser sorprendida por Jiraiya, el cual, formulada la pregunta, se fue para que ella pensara en paz. Ella se quedó un buen rato en aquel lugar, sin darse cuenta que un niño había escuchado todo. Estaba reuniendo argumentos para convencerla.

* * *

-Shizune, necesito unos documentos de la aldea de la Niebla – dijo suavemente, mientras miraba unos folios

-Hai, Arashi-sama

Así transcurrían los días donde el Hokage. Suaves, lentos, rutinarios. No se oían risas, ni siquiera cuando su hijo iba a verlo. Todo rendía bien, hablando laboralmente, pero la relación entre Shizune y Arashi era muy formal.

-Echas de menos a Tsunade, ¿Verdad? – dijo, mirando aún sus papeles

-Con usted se hace el trabajo más tranquilamente, se hace a tiempo – contestó, mientras buscaba los documentos y se los dejaba en su escritorio

-No me refiero en ese sentido, Shizune

La aludida se detuvo en seco y miró al Hokage. Cuando éste le devolvió una mirada zorruna, ella corrió la vista a un lado.

-Hai…

-No estás trabajando cómodamente

-No se trata de eso… es cómodo trabajar con usted, demo… Tsunade-sama…

-Sí, entiendo…

Se miraron, y volvieron a sus actividades normales. Sólo esperaban que Tsunade pensara mejor las cosas.

* * *

Él sabía que, a pesar e su corta edad, era una persona fuerte. Había vivido muchas cosas, y de ellas había aprendido. Siempre era optimista y tomaba los desafíos con entusiasmo, sin miedos. Pero esta vez era distinto.

Había pasado un mes desde que le había dicho a Tsunade que prefería no ser su hijo si ella actuaba de esa forma. Un mes en el cual pensaba en qué hacer para que ella recapacitara. Todos lo habían hecho por el bien de ella, no era justo que actuara así.

Un mes en el cual todos vieron a otro Naruto: serio, reflexivo, olvidadizo, distraído, ensimismado. Hasta el señor Ichiraku estaba preocupado. Incluso Kakashi no le restaba importancia y siempre conversaba con el Yondaime sobre la actitud de Naruto. Pero ambos sabían que él estaría bien el día que convenciera a Tsunade, como le había prometido a Arashi.

Por su parte, Tsunade estaba muy cambiada. En sus ojos se leía la derrota. No parecía la flamante Hokage de antes. Esa mujer fuerte y temida había quedado atrás. Cualquiera que no la conociera creería que es una vagabunda.

No dejaba de pensar en lo que Jiraiya había planteado. Ella creía que si encontraba la respuesta a esa duda, su problema estaría solucionado. Pero llevaba un mes pensándolo y no encontraba la respuesta.

Estaba muy frío por el viento que corría. Lo más seguro era que llovería. Pero no le importaba, no le gustaba quedarse encerrada en su casa.

Se sentó en el frío suelo, apoyada a un árbol, mirando lo que la rodeaba. Comenzó a pensar en esos recuerdos que ahora se le hacían tan frescos y que hace un tiempo atrás desconocía. Le era todo tan bonito…

Recordaba cada una de las cosas que había vivido con el Hokage. Cómo se conocieron, cuándo, cómo empezó su amistad, su noviazgo. Luego se imaginó un futuro juntos. Él nunca desaparecía y vivían con su hijo. Lo veían crecer, era sano y feliz. Iba a la academia y no llamaba la atención como lo hizo en verdad, pues no estaba solo. No era un alumno ejemplar, pero tenía oculto su talento. Y nadie rehuía de él por tener el Kyubi, al contrario. Todos se le acercaban.

Pero no, no era así. Su infancia fue muy dolorosa. Muy sola. Y nadie hizo nada para remediarlo. No podía entender cómo Naruto los perdonaba.

Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Vio unas piernas frente a ella y levantó la vista para encontrarse con Naruto, el cual la miraba serio.

-Nadie está bajo la sombra de un árbol y sentado en el suelo con el frío que hace. ¿Qué haces?

-Nada

-Entonces vete a casa-tte bayo

-Me trae malos recuerdos, me trae todos mis problemas

-¿Y aquí?

-Aquí… - miró hacia cualquier punto – aquí no, aquí recuerdo cosas bonitas, lo feliz que fui alguna vez

-Y que podrías volver a ser, sólo que no entiendes. Sólo piensas en ti y punto

-Ustedes son los que no entienden

-Escúchame bien y sin interrupciones datte bayo. Estuviste mucho tiempo inconsciente, y como no querías saber nada, no te dijeron. Podías reaccionar mal o algo por el estilo. Después te fuiste con Shizune y ninguna supo lo que yo estaba viviendo. Y ya después se hizo innecesario saberlo. Si mi papá no hubiera vuelto, tal vez nadie se habría enterado nunca de esto

-¿Y crees que es lo mejor?

-No, pero no hubiéramos sabido, no habría pasado nada-tte bayo

-¿Pero te das cuenta lo grave que es el que nos lo hayan ocultado todo?

-Pensaron que era lo mejor, lo he dicho tantas veces ya… ¿por qué no puedes perdonar?

-¡Me traicionaron!

-Aquí nadie te ha traicionado… al contrario, siguieron tu deseo

Ella miró desconfiada a Naruto. Esto no avanzaba ni para él ni para ella. O eso creía.

-¿Sabes por qué decidí estar aquí, no irme?

-No, y no entiendo por qué

-Alguien una vez me dijo que no tenía nada que perder si lo intentaba, y quizás mucho si no lo hacía

Parecía un pensamiento tan simple, tan obvio, pero a Tsunade no se le había pasado por la cabeza. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado? ¿Por qué Naruto no se lo había dicho? Eso ya no importaba: las cartas estaban puestas en la mesa.

Al parecer la confusión y las ideas en su cabeza fueron tan grandes, que se puso de pie y salió corriendo. Naruto decidió no seguirla.

Estaban comenzando a caer algunas gotas. Pero no le importaba. Su desesperación era tal…

_Naruto tiene razón… Naruto tiene razón… ¡Naruto tiene razón! ¡No! ¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí la tiene! ¡Maldición! ¿Qué hago? _

Deambuló por Konoha un buen rato pensando qué hacer. Estaba casi de noche y cada vez las gotas de lluvia se hacían más gordas. Decidió ir a buscar al Yondaime. No lo encontró en la oficina así que fue a la casa.

El rubio estaba ordenando algunas cosas, mientras Naruto se daba una ducha, pues había llegado muerto de frío. En eso, siente la puerta.

-¿Tsunade?

-Naruto…

-Oh – cambió su semblante -, Naruto se está…

-Naruto tiene razón… - desvió la vista - y no sé qué hacer…

Volvió a mirar al rubio, el cual la miraba sorprendido. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Que los segundos se le hacían infinitos. Que en cualquier momento lloraría.

Pensó en la pregunta de Jiraiya. ¿Qué le faltaba para ser feliz que antes tuvo y ahora no? Recién lo notaba. Recién asimilaba todas las sensaciones y todos sus pensamientos en una sola palabra. Recién se dio cuenta que fue ciega porque quiso serlo. Pero la venta ya estaba rota, no había vuelta atrás.

N/A: Definitivamente retomé la inspiración. Creo que queda poco para terminar y siento que esto va bien, espero que a ustedes también les parezca. Respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**Padme**: Yo sí, Tsunade es una histérica xD necesita paico

**minatoxD**: Bueno ya te respondí por mail lo de Namikaze Minato XD

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	30. Tratar

Cursiva: Pensamientos

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 30: Tratar

Salió corriendo. Quizás por temor y confusión de lo que recién estaba asimilando. Pero no encontró otra reacción y no se podía detener. Sintió que no la habían estado siguiendo y se detuvo en una esquina.

Trataba de encontrar calma en las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban a través de ella, pero su corazón seguía acelerado.

De repente siente que la lluvia cesa, pero ella seguía viéndola. Miró hacia atrás y estaba el Yondaime con un paraguas junto a ella.

-Aunque ya no sirve de mucho, estás empapada

Ella seguía mirándolo fijamente. Tomo aire y habló.

-Lo siento…

-¿Qué cosa?

-No haberme dado cuenta antes de cómo debían ser las cosas…

-Nunca es tarde – le sonrió dulcemente

-Fui demasiado egoísta, y recién me vine a dar cuenta ahora

-No todo está perdido

-Si no hago un esfuerzo… puede que todo lo esté… - bajó la vista, y luego la levantó hacia el rubio, mirándolo llena de lágrimas – y no quiero que eso pase

Él tomó su cara con ambas manos, dejando en el suelo el paraguas, y le sonrió más dulcemente. Luego la abrazó. Y así se quedaron. El mundo estaba detenido para ellos. Sus corazones eran uno solo y latían a la par. Se miraron abrazados. _Lo que me falta para ser feliz… es él._

Se acercaron y se dieron un cálido y suave beso. Con eso era suficiente. Demasiado tiempo había pasado, y con eso ambos estaban felices. Arashi esperaba a Tsunade y nunca la obligó a nada, nunca esperó nada. Y Tsunade ahora se daba cuenta de las cosas.

_No me di cuenta que desde que Arashi volvió sentí muchas cosas. Sentía mi corazón acelerado. Este sentimiento nunca lo olvidé, siempre estuvo en mí… y nunca lo podré olvidar._

Cuando el beso acabó, Tsunade miró al rubio llena de lágrimas, pero con una sonrisa que provocó el sonrojo del Hokage. Y es que hace tanto que no se sentía tan bien…

Le devolvió una alegre sonrisa y la abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Qué te dijo Naruto?

-Sólo las palabras que le había dicho alguien… me siento tan tonta Arashi, gomen ne

-No me pidas disculpas de nada – le acarició el pelo -, era algo normal

No podía evitar sentir esa sensación de felicidad al ver que un hombre tan noble como él le correspondía, y otra vez lanzó una leve carcajada. El rubio la miró con una ceja alzada.

-Te amo – dijo sonriendo

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la repentina declaración de la Godaime, la cual al verlo así rió divertida y comenzó a caminar. Segundos después el Hokage reacciona y la alcanza.

-¿A dónde irás?

-No sé… - luego lo miró y sonrió - ¿A dónde quieres que vaya?

El rubio detiene su andar y le toma las manos. La mira seriamente.

-Quiero que vivamos juntos… los tres, como debe ser

-Entonces vamos… - suelta una de sus manos y comienza a caminar

* * *

Naruto había salido de la ducha y recién ahí se dio cuenta que su papá no estaba. Pensó que era extraño, pero no le dio mucha importancia, así que decidió hacerse un ramen instantáneo y se fue a sentar a la cama de su papá. _¡Nada mejor que una buena ducha y un ramen datte bayo!_. Sintió la puerta abrirse y salió a recibir al Yondaime.

-¿Dónde andabas, oto…?

No pudo terminar la frase. Vio a Tsunade con su padre en su casa y cuando notó que estaban tomados de la mano dejó caer su ramen y reaccionó cuando el líquido llegó a sus pies. Dio un salto nervioso y fue a buscar cosas para limpiar y en unos segundos estaba todo limpio ante la divertida mirada de los Hokages. Cuando terminó miró nervioso a los dos.

-Eeeeh etto… yo me voy a… a mi pieza… datte bayo

-Naruto, no aparentes que no pasa nada – le sonríe el Hokage

-Me convenciste… - dice la rubia desviando la mirada

Se hizo un silencio denso. Nadie sabía qué decir y nadie se miraba a la cara. Arashi decidió romper el silencio y se acercó a Naruto y abrazó a ambos.

-Quiero que estemos los tres juntos

Naruto observó la escena. A un lado estaba su padre abrazándolo y sonriendo con ternura, hablando de un futuro que se veía feliz. Como familia. Nunca más estaría solo. Al otro lado a su mamá. Sí, a su mamá. Con cierta cara de desconcierto y hasta de timidez, pero feliz. Se notaba que sus intenciones cambiaron y que quería estar con ellos.

-Naruto… sé que me di cuenta algo tarde, pero… creo que me entiendes… ahora me di cuenta de cómo son las cosas… que sólo con ustedes podré ser feliz… sólo me falta una cosa… quiero que me aceptes y que… - sus ojos brillaron un poco – que no vuelvas a decir que te avergüenzas de mí… que no estás orgulloso de ser mi hijo…

El aludido la miró a los ojos, notó arrepentimiento y dolor. Sabía que se había pasado un poco, pero él quería un cambio y ya lo había logrado. Levantándose un poco y pegando un salto abrazó a sus padres, los cuales les respondieron felices. Sintió, entonces, toda esa alegría y ganas de vivir que antes lo acompañaban.

* * *

Al día siguiente se levantó más temprano y con más vigorosidad. Saltó de la cama y en la mesa estaba el desayuno esperándolo. Y sus padres. Y no pudo evitar sonreír mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Ohayou datte bayo

-Ohayou, Naruto – saludaron ambos al unísono

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? – pregunta el Yondaime

-Quiero llegar un poco antes. Últimamente he descuidado los entrenamientos datte bayo

-Es comprensible… - le contesta el hombre – pero eres muy joven, no te preocupes – le revuelve el pelo

Desayunaron todos juntos en silencio, pero con un notorio ambiente feliz. Naruto se fue a duchar rápidamente y se despidió apresurado.

-¿A dónde va tan apurado? – pregunta Tsunade

-A ninguna parte. Anda acelerado por lo que pasó ayer – sonríe divertido -. Nee, Tsunade…

-¿Nani?

-¿No crees que fue medio exagerado que tuviera que dormir en el sillón?

-Quizás para Naruto pueda ser incómodo, ¿o no recuerdas la cara que puso anoche?

-Mmm sí, tienes razón… puso cara de alivio al verme aquí, demo… - se sonrojó

-Tendrá que acostumbrarse, dale tiempo – le sonríe y le revuelve el pelo

* * *

-¿Es cierto eso, Naruto?

-¡Hai, Kakashi-sensei!

-¿No ve lo feliz que está? – dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto

-Creo que eso ayudará mucho en algunas cosas – sonrió con su ojo visible -, todo va a estar mucho mejor que antes

Naruto estaba tan feliz, que Kakashi decidió pasar de él y comenzar el entrenamiento, lo cual provocó molestia en el rubio y terminara con la unión de éste a la clase de ese día.

* * *

-Yo me voy – anunció el Hokage

-Yo iré por mis cosas, supongo que acá es más amplio para todos

-Está bien. Ja ne – sonrió y la besó rápidamente, pero se quedó mirando a Tsunade que tenía una mirada triste - ¿Pasa algo?

-Estamos volviendo a empezar… no puedes ser tan frío conmigo… - bajó la vista

El aludido rió divertido. La tomó por la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó como correspondía. Luego la miró sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¿Ahora sí?

-Hai – sonrió, sonrojada. Se rascó la cabeza -. Diablos, me siento como quinceañera – rió

-De todos modos con ese jutsu sigues pareciendo una

-Nee qué forma de hablarme es esa – dijo alzando un poco la voz

-Ja ne – se despidió con la mano -. Te amo

-Y yo a ti, baka…

Tsunade lanzó un suspiro y sonrió. Le gustaba que las cosas fueran así. Quedaba tan poco por arreglar…

N/A: No sabía cómo cresta terminar el capítulo, maldición XD disculpen si no les gustó, no fue falta de tiempo, fue de inspiración. Pero ya la retomé. Respondiendo los reviews "anónimos"…

**Sayukira**: Me alegro que te haya gustado  ¡saludos!

**RobertaMarizza2802**: Gracias por el review y espero que lo que quede también te guste

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente cap! ¡El final!


	31. Mi Vida

Cursiva: Pensamientos

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Flash Back

Capítulo 31: Mi vida

Había pasado un mes desde que Tsunade había decidido volver con el Yondaime y empezar un nuevo capítulo de su vida junto a Naruto. Hoy Tsunade volvía a tomar las riendas como la Hokage, en un acto en el cual todo el pueblo aplaudía y veía a la feliz pareja haciéndose entrega del cargo. Todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

Tsunade había vuelto a recuperar las energías perdidas. Con alguien como Naruto en casa era imposible. Y el Yondaime no se quedaba atrás.

Se podría decir que eran una familia normal. Aunque bueno, con un hijo portador del Kyubi, una madre con una fuerza monstruosa y el hombre más veloz de la villa, no se podía decir que eran una familia normal. Pero en este mes habían hecho cosas de familia normal. Salían juntos, comían juntos, Naruto ya los llamaba "oto-chan y oka-chan", conversaban muy seguido para conocerse mejor y en realidad era para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Naruto esperó a que sus padres bajaran con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuando los vio se acercó contento.

-Me alegra que vuelvas a tu trabajo, oka-chan

-Gracias, Naruto – sonrió la aludida

-¡Iremos a comer a la noche para celebrarlo! – dijo el Yondaime

-No puedo, tengo entrenamiento especial-datte bayo

-¿Entrenamiento especial? – preguntaron ambos al unísono

-Sí, algo que se le ocurrió a Kakashi-sensei, no nos dijo qué, pero dijo que estaríamos toda la noche, hasta el día siguiente. Partimos al atardecer, así que si quieren celebrar, hagámoslo ahora-tte bayo

-Está bien, vamos – sonrió Arashi

Los padres querían ir a un restaurant más fino que el Ichiraku, y aunque le dijeron a Naruto que en cualquier restaurant le darían ramen, no quiso, insistió en que el mejor era el de Ichiraku y terminaron celebrando allá. El hombre se alegraba de que ahora el rubio viniera acompañado, y no porque ello implicara más ganancias, sino porque para él era triste ver a un niño tan pequeño y con tanta alegría que entregar anduviera solo.

Los tres hablaron de lo contentos que estaban con todo esto. Naruto expresó como por enésima vez su felicidad de tener como padres a ellos dos y que no habían resquemores por el pasado. Hablaron y rieron por un buen rato hasta que Naruto dijo que debía ir a su casa a buscar sus cosas para irse a entrenar. Los tres fueron juntos. Naruto recogió sus cosas, se despidió cariñosamente y se fue.

La casa quedó sumergida en un silencio muy profundo. Tsunade sabía lo que Arashi pensaba y él sabía lo que la Hokage estaba pensando. Se miraron y sonrieron levemente.

-Qué silenciosa se hace la casa sin Naruto – dijo el rubio

-Mientras no te vayas, la casa no se hará silenciosa – le dijo tiernamente Tsunade

-¿Tienes hambre? – se dirigió a la cocina

-Tengo ganas de un sake… - le contestó desde el living

-Ya tomaste lo suficiente y tienes que comportarte como Hokage. Si Shizune no te decía nada, lo haré yo. Además ya eres madre

-Naruto no está

-Sé que si bebes un poco, para cuando Naruto vuelva seguirás ebria

-Despertaré tarde

-Tienes que trabajar

-Cierto, lo había olvidado – se rascó la cabeza -. Ya me haré la idea nuevamente. Mientras, bebamos sake

-No sé en qué momento de tu vida comenzaste a beber

-Cuando me fui de Konoha y empecé con las apuestas

-Apuestas que no te llevaron a nada – salió de la cocina con unos onigiris que estaban guardados y le entregó uno a Tsunade

-Claro, terminé volviendo a la aldea. Desde que volví no he vuelto a apostar

-Por algo te decían la…

-Ni lo menciones – movió la mano, cerrando los ojos -. Eso sí, hay algo que me atrevo a apostar – dijo, dejando de lado su onigiri y tomando una mano del Hokage, como si fuera lo más frágil que existía

-¿Y qué sería? – preguntó, posando su otra mano sobre la de la Hokage, dejando un resto de onigiri de lado

-Que nunca me separaré ni de ti ni de Naruto

-Eso no tienes ni que apostarlo – le sonrió y le dio un suave beso

Pequeño beso que dio paso a un abrazo, a unas intensas miradas que se perdían unas en otras, a que el rubio a tomara y la besara más profundo, a que ella enredara sus dedos entre los cabellos del Yondaime, a que él se abrazara más a ella, a que Tsunade tomara distancia y dijera que tenía sueño, se pusiera de pie y se encaminara a su pieza, a que el rubio saliera tras ella y la abrazara por la espalda, a que le dijera que esa noche quería estar con ella, a que ella nombrara a su hijo, a que él el dijera que Naruto era capaz de entender esas cosas, a que ella se volteara y lo mirara confundida, a que él le dijera que ella notaba en su mirada lo que quería, a que ella corriera la vista, a que él la tomara y la obligara a mirarle, a que los dos se dijeran todo con la mirada, a que él la besara, a que ella le correspondiera, a que él le soltara el pelo y viera cómo caía por su espalda, a que caminaran hasta su cama, a que él le dijera que la amaba, a que ella le dijera que también, a que fundieran sus almas en una sola, a que cansados, se taparan uno al lado del otro, a que se abrazaran, a que se durmieran.

* * *

Naruto terminó de madrugada con su entrenamiento especial, salió más corto de lo que calcularon ya que extrañamente Kakashi llegó a la hora que correspondía. Se despidió de sus amigos y se encaminó a su casa. Abrió la puerta suavemente y miró todo en casi penumbras, con una tenue luz azul que alumbraba en parte las cosas. Entre esas, dos onigiris a medio comer que Naruto vio en la mesa.

* * *

Un ruido lo había despertado. Sintió el calor de su mujer a su lado y una sensación de alegría lo invadió a pesar del sueño. La abrazó más hacia él, cuando siguió sintiendo algunos ruidos. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados hacia la puerta y vio que estaba abierta. Se iba a levantar a cerrarla, cuando vio una silueta familiar parada en ella.

Naruto se quedó mirando a sus padres, los cuales parecían estar dormidos y abrazados. Estuvo unos segundos hasta que sonrió.

-Ya era hora-tte bayo – dijo, casi imperceptiblemente

El pequeño cerró la puerta tratando de no meter ruido y se dirigió a su pieza para poder dormir un poco. Arashi no pudo más que sonreír y besar la frente de Tsunade. Sentía que su vida volvía a cobrar el sentido que tenía antes de desaparecer, que los malos momentos que había vivido se desaparecían por una gran capa de felicidad que lo colmaba. Que si con su hijo era un hombre feliz, con su mujer lo era más. Se sintió bien de haber tomado el valor de volver, aunque se hubiera tardado, y de enfrentar la verdad. Que todo lo que había pasado había valido la pena. Naruto y Tsunade eran su vida, estaba agradecido de haber vivido lo que vivió si por todo eso ahora los tenía a ellos. No necesitaba nada más.

* * *

Se despertó con más ganas, como hace tiempo no lo hacía. En parte por recordar lo que había hecho anoche y por sentir a su lado al hombre que más amaba. Se acurrucó más en el pecho del rubio, mientras miraba su subir y bajar tranquilo y pausado, como rara vez se podía ver al enérgico Hokage, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser un hombre que pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Hoy empezaba un nuevo día para ella. Retomaba sus labores. Aunque hace unos meses atrás no parecía gustarle mucho, en el fondo ella sabía que hacer eso la llenaba. Y ahora se sentía mucho más completa con un muy buen hombre que la quería y el niño que cualquier madre quisiera como hijo. Se sentía muy feliz y orgullosa, a ella pertenecían y no había otros como ellos. Y qué tonta se sintió al recordar lo que ellos habían luchado por tenerla y ella no había querido. Pero pensó que con todo eso ganó una gran enseñanza. Su vida no sería la misma, había cambiado para mejor. Despertó a su marido con un beso muy profundo y se levantó feliz a hacer el desayuno para ellos que eran todo lo que ella necesitaba para vivir feliz.

* * *

Ese día el rubio no tenía entrenamiento, así que decidió dar una vuelta por Konoha.

Ahora todo era distinto, ya no lo miraban con tristeza, sino que con mucha alegría: era el reflejo de sí mismo en los demás. Volvió a ser el de antes.

En realidad no, Naruto no era el de antes. Era mucho mejor que el de antes. Y él así se sentía. Miró hacia el cerro donde estaban las figuras de los Hokages, de sus padres. Y se sintió orgulloso y feliz. Recordó sus propias metas.

Tenía las mismas ganas de vivir y de hacer sus sueños realidad. Tenía ganas de aprender y de hacerse amigos. Había ganado padres. No los tuvo durante casi toda su corta vida y tuvo que saber salir adelante prácticamente solo, pero gracias a eso aprendió muchas cosas aunque tenga pésimos recuerdos. Y ahora que los tenía no se iba a dejar estar, es bueno tener de vez en cuando personas en las cuales apoyarse. Eso había ganado Naruto tras mucho tiempo de no tenerlas. Y a pesar de haberlo pasado mal por ello se sentía agradecido, al igual que su padre, de haber vivido lo que vivió si gracias a ello pudo aprender tantas cosas y ser alguien único, ser simplemente Naruto.

N/A: Sí, este es el final. Me costó demasiado llegar hasta acá, este se convierte en mi fic más largo y ojalá les haya gustado. Creo que en muchas partes del fic hubo mucha acción y el final – o los capítulos finales - quise dejarlos para pensamientos. Respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**Padme**: No necesito paico xD y mira a Tsunade le dieron paico y es feliz… xD!!

**Yata Uzumaki**: Me alegro que te haya gustado y ojalá el final también

Agradezco a todos los que leyeron mi enorme fic, sobre todo a la Pilcho que me motivó (hinchó las wéas xD) para que siguiera escribiendo. A conchito, Katze, RobertaMarizza, Darwin, Samatha Uchiha, Ale, Giosseppe, y todos pero en especial ellos por seguirme del principio y constantemente .

¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos en otro fic!


End file.
